RWBY: Team VIDH
by For We Are Dust
Summary: Team VIDH (Video), Composed by VanossGaming, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi de Nogla and H2O Delirious have entered the world of remnant. And things escalate quickly! Oddly, these characters fit into the world of Remnant and act as if everything is just a game! These characters are alternate versions of themselves designed to fit in this universe obviously. Can there even be any plot?
1. Chapter 1

_Zzzt-zzzt...zzzt-zzzt…_

"Ugh…"

 _Zzzt-zzzt...zzzt-zzzt…_

"SHUT UP!", I groaned. I flung my arm over to my scroll. "Goddamnit. Who the hell is calling me this early?"

I looked to my scroll. It was 3:35 in the morning. Who the hell would possibly need to be calling me right now? The number was unknown. It was probably some wrong number. Odds are in my favor. Only one other person had my number. And she knew not to call me at this time unless it was an emergency. Sliding my finger across the red button i flopped back into bed.

ZZZT-ZZZT...ZZZT-ZZZT

"SonofaBITCH", I yelled groggily. It was the same goddamn number. Not wanting to take the chance of them calling a third time I begrudgingly picked up the phone. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello?"

My voice was groggy. I really didn't care for whoever this was. They probably didn't need my full attention. "Hello Mr. Vanoss"

My eyes snapped open. I went to stand up, but fell over. I couldn't see anything. I must have tripped over the crowbar again.

 _THUD_

I scrambled to grab my scroll again. Falling over in the dark it illuminated the room facing up. I got over to it and picked it up, kicking the crowbar over. I was snapped into a sense of alertness.

"Who is this? How did you get my number?!", I practically shouted into the device.

"I advise you lower your voice. You wouldn't want to draw unwanted attention right?"

"You didn't answer my question!", I said a little bit quieter.

"I am the headmaster of beacon academy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Vanoss", he said rathe carelessly.

I huffed in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Well I'm a giraffe", I remarked.

"I don't think that's true. You do have wings. In fact, I think you're more akin to an owl", the voice said 'as a matter of factly'.

"Who. The hell. IS THIS?!", I went back to shouting.

"I've already told you who I am. Although I suppose you haven't heard my name. Nevertheless, I'll state it anyway. I am Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."

"Why should I believe you? And HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

"If by chance I am speaking the truth, don't you think you should listen to what I have to say?"

"Even if that wasn't true I would have to listen anyway, because you still haven't told me . .DAMN-"

"Why don't you go down stairs and see for yourself?" With that he hung up the line. I stared at my scroll in disbelief.

"FuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUC-"

ZZZT-ZZZT

"I swear to god!"

I looked at the phone again. It was Eve. I picked up instantly.

"Eve!"

"Hey Evan", she replied casually.

"What the hell is going on?!", I was practically panicking at this point.

"Well there's some guy downstairs with a cane and a coffee mug here to see you? Said he was from the school Beacon, something about something being urgent."

"But why the hell did you give him my number?"

"Well he already knew who you were, and you told me not to call you unless it's an emergency, and I know you wouldn't think this is an emergency, so I had him tell you himself", she said sarcastically. "Also, I'm tired", she added.

"Okay-okay", I calmed down. "I'll be down in a sec", I said hastily.

"HEY!", she shouted before I hung up.

"What? What happened?"

"This could be your chance to become a huntsman Evan. Don't mess this up", she said sternly.

"Okay"

"And you owe me"

"OKAY", I shouted into the tiny screen. The second the tone signaled her hanging up I practically threw my scroll. Thankfully it just hit my bed as I sprung into action.

 _OhshitohshitohshitohshitohShitOhSHIT_

I thought. I scrambled to my drawer. I pulled out a pair of jeans and didn't even wait till they were all the way on to look for my other stuff. I flicked on my lamp and fell over doing so.

"Fuck!"

I hastily zipped up my jeans and threw on a t-shirt. There was no way this was happening. She must be pulling some kind of prank. Damn she was clever. But then she wouldn't have gave my identity away like that. If there was even a chance this was true I should probably jump at the opportunity. I looked around for my crowbar before i remembered i kicked it somewhere. I didn't see it on the floor. The angled roof by my bed didn't make it easy to see from up high so I looked under the bed.

"AHA!" I grabbed the crowbar and opened the small crate under the bed as well. I flipped the two latches on the front and flipped it open. Inside was my crossbow bolts and my jacket. I slipped on the jacket and adjusted awkwardly as my wings fumbled through the openings. They weren't anything specially tailored for. I didn't let anyone know about them. People would piece it together too easily. So I personally adjusted the jacket myself. But I only wear it when I go out as Vanoss. I put the crowbar and the bolts inside my jacket holsters and quickly looked in the mirror leaning on the other sloped wall. Living in an attic made furniture tight.

My red jacket fit snugly as my wings fit through the back. It sucked that i had to cut my clothes for this, but I took it upon myself to try and be a huntsman, and now was the time to prove myself. I grabbed my mask and threw it over my head, and put up my hood.

I was ready. "Alright", I said to myself. I was nervous, but excited at the same time. I quickly snatched my scroll and shoved it into my back pocket. I flicked off the lamp and headed to the door. I stopped realizing I couldn't leave the building through the door. Unfortunately i slipped on my carpet and headbut the door.

 _THUD_

"Oh shit", I said to myself. That hurt. But I seriously couldn't leave out the door if someone was downstairs. Too risky. I opened my window jutting out of the angled roof.

"Uhhh", I nervously looked for something small. There was a soda can on one of the drawers. I quickly grabbed it and focused on its shape.

 _ **Pop**_

I hopped onto the window sill and shut the window from the outside.

 _Let's do this!_ , I thought to myself. I scuttled up the roof and turned back into my form.

"Alright Vale, get ready for Batowl!", I loudly whispered to myself.

 ***** _ **Linebreak :D***_

"Yeah he'll be down here in a second", Eve said to the tall man in front of her.

"Excellent. I look forward making his acquaintance", he said drinking whatever was in his mug. Eve was a little nervous. Not only had she knew Evan's identity, he knew where he lived. And most likely her connection as well. Shifting nervously she put her head in her hands and leaned on the counter.

"He's not in any sort of trouble right? I mean I know he is technically a vigilante but he's just trying to make a difference", she asked.

"A difference in what?", he asked leaning on his cane. "And he seems to put himself in trouble enough as it is. I doubt there's anything I could do that'd be more dangerous than his 'occupation'."

Suddenly there was a thud outside the door.

"Owww", came from outside.

"That's him", Eve muttered. She walked past Ozpin to the door to see Vanoss getting up. "I'm alright", he said unconvincingly. "You know you could just turn into a cup and leave out the front door. It's not like anyone is coming to the coffee shop when it's closed", she said opening the door. "But I still have to learn to use my wings! What's the point in having them if I can't fly?", he asked dusting himself off.

"I don't know Evan. Hiding them and keeping them inactive during most of the day is probably not helping", she said sarcastically.

"Eve! It's Batowl!"

"Vanoss", Ozpin but in.

"It's Batowl"

"Evan.",Eve said.

"What Eve?!"

"He knows your name", she said plainly.

"...Goddammit…", he said taking off his mask.

"Ah, Evan Fong. We finally meet. I must say, quite the interesting place to reside. The attic above a coffee shop in the middle of Vale. Nobody would suspect a thing", he said approaching Evan.

"Yeah yeah, it's clever whatever. So how did you find me?", he said with his mask now off.

"Well I can't say it was easy. It took a lot of surveillance of a little can running through the streets"

"I told you to be careful Evan", Eve slipped.

"Hey it was the best I could do without flying", he protested.

"Well Mr. Vanoss-"

"Batowl."

"I believe the community knows you as Vanoss", Ozpin replied.

Evan sighed in defeat. "I honestly don't know how they got that name", he half sighed.

Ozpin smirked and pulled out his scroll. "Your first appearance was when you left your daytime job-"

"You know about my job?!", he asked putting both hands on his head in a panic.

"Yes", Ozpin replied shortly.

"You left your daytime job to stop a nearby robbery of the dust store. You managed fly out this window and crash on top of a VMW."

Eve chuckled. Vanoss glared in her direction but returned his attention to Ozpin. "Shortly after crashing onto the vehicle, you grabbed your crowbar, which you had kept from you work, and incapacitated the robber. You were exposing your wings however and kept your mask on to hide your identity as a fanaus. But in your attempt to get away you returned to the VMW, quickly banged out the dents, then grabbed the a part under the cars hood. The name came from people reportedly watching a Vanoss system from a VMW fleeing the scene of the foiled crime. Is that accurate?"

Evan nodded and was about to ask-

"How did you know that?", Eve asked now behind the counter again.

"One of my school's group of students were coming to your coffee shop, and recorded the event. If I remember correctly it was on a Sunday", he concurred.

"So you knew the entire time?", Evan asked obliviously.

"No. I had the team investigate into the matter. And their findings matched the description of a certain owl fanaus vigilante making an anonymous name for himself", Ozpin finished.

"Wow. He knew more about you than you knew about you", Eve chuckled again.

"Shut up!", Evan shouted as she laughed at his obliviousness. Sighing in defeat he looked back to Ozpin who seemed to be enjoying himself. "So what do you want?", Evan got to the point.

"I'd like for you to earn a place in my school", he said nonchalantly.

"Okay and how would I do that?", Evan asked folding his arms.

"Stopping the robbery taking place on Fourth. Street", Ozpin said. Evan's eyes widened. "Why wouldn't you say so sooner?", he practically shouted.

"I would also like some coffee-"

"I'm on it", Eve said.

"Eve-"

"You owe me twice", she cut him off. Sighing he grabbed his mask in hands and was about to put it on. "Anything else?", Evan asked.

"I'd like some more information when you get back. If you impress me, I'll have something waiting for you upon your return", Ozpin said. "You'd better get going. I'll be watching", he said as Eve passed him a cup of coffee.

"Alright!", he said booking it out the door. Ozpin turned to Eve. She was tired but Ozpin clearly meant business. "You're not even watching him are you", she asked.

"Not at all", he said sipping the cup. "But I have someone else watching him. Much like you are.", he said. The girl deadpanned resting her head on her hands trying to stay awake.

"Uhuh", she uttered. "I figured you'd be a little more nervous about it", Ozpin pryed.

"We're young adults and I happen to like him. He saved my shop once and I lent him the room above mine. That answer your questions?", she still deadpanned.

"I wasn't going to ask about why you let him stay here. In fact I already know your relationship with hi-"

"He's an oblivious guy. He's focusing on his dream. I guess I'm just one of the steps along the way", she said before yawning. "I'm just a girl who happens to be his friend. Teenage romance doesn't have as much denial as you think it does."

"Whatever do you mean?", he asked curiously.

"People don't constantly think to themselves 'no, there's no way i like that guy'. People aren't that insecure. It makes for crappy intimacy."

"I meant I knew about your immediate relationship. Not your intimate one. But i must say its quite funny", he said chuckling.

"You better watch who you're laughing at. You may know him, but you don't know me", she said in a challenging tone.

"Eve Irina. Female, 5' 6' (sorry idk metric equivalent), brown eyes, past shoulder length brown hair, fair skin tone (white), human and currently has a crush on the owl fanaus that rushed out of your shop to dust store currently not being robbed", he said once again sipping on the coffee cup.

…

"Shut up", she said flustered. Ozpin only chuckled again.

 _ **Second line break**_

 _ **¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

Vanoss skidded around the street corner when he spotted the coffee shop. He stopped before he came in front of the window. He peeked inside to see only two people currently inside. There was the shop keeper standing behind the counter, no doubt old. Then speaking to him was a short girl dressed in a black and red skirt with some kind of mechanical shifting rifle on her back.

 _Good thing I've got my own_ , he thought to himself. He grabbed the crowbar in his red jacket and watched it transform. The large bulk of the crowbar shifted and broke into sections until it clicked into the form of a crossbow. Anyone could have a mechanical shifting weapon if they really wanted to. Vanoss' weapon was one of the few that could actually be both counterparts at the same time. The only downside being the crowbar was freaking heavy. He loaded in his bolts as a thin drum magazine expanded on top of the crossbow. The insides rotated and clicked when the mag was full with the bolts.

Good thing Vanoss knew about weapon engineering. The magazine allowed for him to fire bolts repeatedly with rapid succession. The kinetics could stop Ursa at full capacity with the gravity cartridge full. It was expensive to manage gravity dust, especially to put it into a cartridge. He had Eve to thank for that. If he didn't have to split his finances with hers, he probably couldn't afford it. He was only a mechanic. It just goes to show, one good deed deserves another.

 _ **Pop**_

He popped into the form of his round disc shaped cartridge and walked in. He slowly rolled into the dust shop slipping through the door. He could hear the girl talking to the man in a rather calm manner. It seemed odd to him she was alone in a robbery. But she had a gun of some kind. And this was just an old guy.

What he didn't account for was the bell the old man put at the top of the door. They both turned to the cartridge rolling into the shop as it stopped and flopped over in front of the girl after it rolled right between her legs.

"Uhhhm", the girl seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Suprise you broke mothafucka!"

' _DINK'_

"EEP!", the girl shrieked when Vanoss popped up in between them before being sent flying out the door. The bolt sent her out the door with the tiny bell going ' _ring_ ' as she flew by. Vanoss had chuckled to himself. That was easier than he thought. He got up from his crouched position and turned to the shopkeeper.

"Was that girl robbing you?", he felt the need to ask. This just seemed way too off. He simply shook his head to say no. "Aww cra-"

"Hi there!", she said behind him.

"AH!" he shouted in surprise. She grabbed onto Vanoss and quickly turned to the shopkeeper. "I'll be right back!", she said cheerily. Vanoss realized what was going on. "Oh cra- AHHHHHH"

' _Ring'_

She held Vanoss by the wings and zipped him outside. This girl was faster than she had ever seen any girl ever.

"AHHHHH LET GO", he shouted. "Okay", she simply replied. She let go of him letting him tumble to the ground, but Vanoss quickly recovered catching the ground the the claw of his crowbar. He spread his wings to slow himself down a bit faster. The ground broke and the pavement of the street broke against the weapon. He figured someone was gonna have to pay for that.

"Hey jeez, watch the wings would you! These things are delicate", he said dusting off his feathers. They were mostly brown with a couple white feathers here and there. Similar to his mask.

"You didn't have to shoot me you know!", she retorted.

"I thought you were robbing the place! I thought you weren't going to cooperate!", he shouted in return. "Why would you think I was going to rob the place?!"

"Because the guy told me to stop a robbery!"

"What guy?!"

"Some guy named Ozpin that showed up at my coffee shop!"

Her face turned to that of a look of confusion, then she facepalmed. "Oh goddammit Ozpin!", she shouted at nobody in particular. "You know that guy?", Vanoss asked through his owl mask.

"Yeah, he does a lot of weird things! Ok so I guess that means that you're the guy I was supposed to be waiting for", she said. "Ugh I wish his instructions would just be clearer", she said embarrassed.

"What?", Vanoss was confused. She looked up at him about to say something but then stopped.

"Wait a minute, I know you!", she shouted.

"You do?!", Vanoss asked uncertainly.

"You're Vanoss!", she said excitedly. Before Vanoss could even say anything she zipped over to him and appeared with a pen and paper right in front of his face.

"Can I have your autograph?!", she said pushing them towards his face.

"Where did those even come from?!"

 _ **(╯°□°**_ _ **）╯︵ ┻━┻**_ _ **Linebreak 3**_

' _SLAM'_

"You", Vanoss said accusingly standing in the doorway. Ozpin and Eve had remained in the same spot when Vanoss had left. The coffee shop looked the same too. Vanoss quickly stomped over to Ozpin and started poking him in the chest. "WHY *poke* DID YOU *poke* HAVE ME *poke* STOP A ROBBERY *poke* THAT WASN'T HAPPENING *poke poke*?" Vanoss' finger remained in place as he peered at the man through his mask.

"Evan", Eve but in again.

"Goddammit Eve!"

"Your name is Evan?", Ruby said in the doorway.

"FUCK!", Vanoss shouted.

"Evan he was gonna take you into the school anyway"

"Then why?", he asked Ozpin.

"Why what?"

"Why the hell would you come here at almost four in the morning?! And why would you have me think she was robbing some place?"

"I would also like to know", Ruby pitched in.

Ozpin sipped on his coffee once again. Nothing seemed to phase this guy. "Ruby had been a crucial part of your investigation. She was the one who caught you running down the street as various random objects."

"It's such a cool semblance- EEP!"

Vanoss lowered his crossbow as Ruby exited the shop in the same manner as last time. "That's getting really annoying Vanoss!", she shouted from outside. "But why so early?", Vanoss asked rather tired. At this point everything seemed ridiculous.

"Ambition. Also I had Ms. Rose in place at the dust shop for an assignment."

"I was supposed to drop off this package for someone at the dust shop. He had me do this at this particular time of night so I thought it must have been really important", Ruby explained. She put a box on the counter in front of Eve.

"Where do these things keep coming from?", Vanoss asked. This girl managed to pull new things from out of nowhere.

"Ahem", Ozpin cleared his throat. "Mr. Vanoss, you have shown great ambition in taking it upon yourself to make a difference as a huntsman. You may have been neglected of a long deserved spot as a huntsman in training, and I am prepared to offer you that very opportunity. Of course there will need to be some changes", he said tossing Vanoss something. Vanoss caught it in his hands and turned it over. In his hands was an owl mask. It was smaller and more cartoonish in appearance, but Vanoss liked it.

He took off his mask and compared the two. "And if I refuse?", Evan asked. Suddenly a picture flashed from Ruby holding up her scroll. She had just taken a picture of him with his mask off. "Goddammit."

"Then you lose your anonymity and probably draw attention from local law enforcement fro being a vigilante. And I don't think you want to pass this opportunity anyway."

"What's in the box?", Evan asked.

"Go ahead and open it", he replied. Evan walked over to the box and slowly opened it. A light slowly came from within the box and Evan gasped in… confusion. "A flashlight?", Evan asked looking up at Ozpin. He was about just as confused as Evan was.

"I put it in for dramatic affect", Ruby said in the background. Evan tossed the flashlight nowhere important. He heard something fall over. "Hey!", Eve shouted.

Evan slowly pulled out a black outfit. He gasped at the symbol is the middle. The outfit had yellow trims and outlined the symbol boldly. It was what appeared to be an owl's head. "What do I have to do?", he asked.

Ozpin smirked. "I have three conditions. One, you will attend my school as a first year student. You will obviously have to leave and relocate in a school dorm. You can keep your job of course as long as it doesn't conflict with your time at Beacon. You must also renounce your title as an anonymous hero. You will be attending my school as a student. Not a superhero.", he explained.

Evan looked at Eve, then to Ruby, who gave him a thumbs up, then back to Ozpin. "Okay. What's the last one?", he asked suspiciously.

"You will join three others at the school and join them as a team."

"What others?", he asked.

Ozpin smirked mischievously. "I have a few candidates in mind. They seem right up you alley", he said convincingly. Evan looked everything over. "How long do I have to decide?", Evan asked seriously.

"Hmm", Ozpin hummed to himself. "Well, it's about four o'clock now. How about an hour?", he asked stroking his chin.

"What?! Why just an hour?"

"Because the next bullhead leaves at dawn, and you'll need about that much time to prepare to leave", he said walking toward the door. "Ms. Rose and I will be waiting at the bullhead docks. If you should need to leave in a rush, I advise you try on your new attire. It is specially designed to help with flight", and with that he walked out. Ruby shifted uncomfortably. She felt embarrassed.

"Sorry about the weird introduction. He tends to do weird things to test people", she explained. "Best of luck, Bye!", and with that she left as well.

The door closed with a ' _ring_ ' as the tiny bell tolled. Evan looked to his friend across the counter. "What the hell was that?", he just asked. It was as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Eve was resting her head in her hand. "It was your dream coming true", she said tiredly.

"Well what do you think? This is nuts! One moment I'm sleeping and the next I'm attacking a girl in a store down the street who had a package for me to go to beacon with!", he said flailing his arms in expression. "This is nuts!"

"I know. He woke me up too. And it doesn't matter what I think. Are you going or not?", she said tiredly. Vanoss clearly didn't project his seriousness enough. He calmed down a little bit. She was too tired to care. It was apparent from her clothes. She just threw on a plain white t-shirt and her black pajama pants. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She had to run the shop in the morning. Good thing there was a lot of coffee.

Vanoss looked at her with an odd look. It was a cross between disappointment and something else. "Well I'm not gonna be around anymore", he said.

"So?"

If Evan could have face palmed he would have. He could never tell when she was serious or not. "Hey", he said throwing his stuff in the box. "You're my best friend. You were there when i need you. I don't just wanna leave friends behind", he said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright. I have a plan for that. You owe me twice remember?", she said grinning.

"What?", Evan blinked. She grabbed his old mask and pulled it to her side of the counter. "For the first one, I'm keeping your old mask", she said putting it under the counter. "For the second", she said looking back up to him, "You have to come visit me."

"How often?", he asked.

"At least once every week", she grinned again.

"But what if I have a week long mission or something?", he challenged.

"Then you see me twice then next week. And so on for everyone you miss. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah alright. I can do that", he said.

"And Evan?"

"Yeah?", he said grabbing his bow heading to the door in the back. HE was gonna head upstairs to pack.

"Go make some friends", she added.

"Alright!", he shouted going upstairs.

"Idiot", she said to herself. She picked up the old mask again. It was gonna be a little more boring without that goof around. She could see herself in the reflection of the masks eyes. Her straight brown hair fell down her back. She knew she liked Evan. Evan was just too much of… whatever Evan was to see it. She sighed to herself. She grabbed the mask and headed upstairs to the room below Evan's. She was going back to bed.

"But you're my idiot."

 _ **Fourth linebreak. No emoji this time.**_

 _ **I don't know how to do linebreaks**_

Evan grabbed to box under his bed and started filling it with all sorts of crap. Clothes, his weapon, ammo, hygiene stuff, just the immediate stuff he needed. He looked at the box with the new mask and outfit in it. He picked up the box. It was surprisingly light. He quickly took it out and put it on. It was some kind of material clearly meant for him to fight in. He had no problem fitting his wings through. It was better than his red jacket for sure, but he was gonna keep it anyway. He threw it in the box.

He flipped the box shut, and put his scroll in his pocket. He grabbed his key off the drawer and head downstairs. He stopped in front of Eve's door and slid the key under. He wasn't gonna need it. With that he headed back up to his room, grabbed the box, threw it on the roof and hopped out the window and closed it from the outside. He put his new mask on and grabbed the box. He looked down nervously. Up till now he couldn't fly. He could fall though.

He looked back at the place. He was leaving the the attic in the small coffee shop. His life was finally changing. Taking a few deep breaths and tried to psych himself. Gripping the box tighter he gave a warcry and charged off the roof. He spread his wings and was surprised when the wind caught his wings and he started gliding. "Hhah! This is awesome!", he shouted slowly turning around the buildings. But he didn't know how to land.

"Oh shit."

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Do you think he's actually going to show up professor Ozpin?", Ruby asked tiredly. "I mean we just kinda put him on the spot", she said waiting for the. She had pretty much been awake for the entire night so she tried to keep herself awake by talking. The fact they had walked all the way here didn't help.

"Without a doubt. He should be arriving right about-"

"Catch me catch me catch me!", They heard Vanoss shouting as he crashed into the side of a bus. _'THUNK'_

Vanoss walked around the other side of the bus to meet two. He stumbled toward them. "You didn't catch me!", he shouted. Ruby didn't even bother. She was laughing to hard.

"Now", Ozpin finished.

"Ugh. I gotta work on the landing" Vanoss muttered to himself.

"Alright Mr. Vanoss, are you ready to meet your team?", he asked dismissing the slamming into a bus.

"What? My team? There's no one here", he said confused. Suddenly there was a hiss that sounded the opening of the bus doors.

"Oh god man, that was one hell of a fuckin ride"

"I know it was so long. And why the- why the hell did it need to pick us up so early? Like I gotta get some sleep man! I'm gonna- uh- I'm gonna go crazy! I'm already going crazy! Look at my face! Does this look like the face of a sane man to you?!"

"We can't see your fuckin face delirious you're wearing a goddamn mask", a deeper voice said.

"Exactly!", the one named Delirious said.

"Oh my god would you two idiots shut the hell up it's like five o'clock in the morning! I don't wanna lose my shit before we get to Beacon", the first one said again.

"Oh my god I know all of you guys!", Ruby perked up.

"You're-"

' _TINK'_

"EEP! Oh come on Vanoss! I'm allowed to be a fan!", Ruby shouted now further away. Vanoss knew he was gonna need that at some point. He unpacked his crossbow so fast nobody even noticed until he used it.

"Can we not have that girl yelling please?", the first one asked.

"AHEM!", Ozpin loudly cleared his throat. "Everyone, meet your new teammates for the next four years. Vanoss, meet the other masked vigilantes of Vale."

"Hey I'm not wearing a mask!", the taller one said in a deep voice.

"Of course", Ozpin said. "I assume the rest of you were acquainted on the bus?", Ozpin asked.

"Yup"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah."

"Excellent", Ozpin said. "Well then, Vanoss meet your new teammates-"

"I Am Wildcat, Diathi De Nogla, and H2O Dilirious!", Ruby shouted.

"Can you please be quiet, seriously you have no idea how loud you really are!", Wildcat said.

"Thats enough!", Ozpin said. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, I have your first assignment", he said slowly.

"Wait what? Hold on how come I didn't get to ride on a bus that looks like a banana?", Vanoss asked. Delirious laughed. "Yeah, it does look like a giant banana", he said.

"Yup, one giant green and yellow banana!", Wildcat said lugging his bag off the bus.

"Yeah, it's like it should have it's own theme song", Nogla said.

They all stopped and looked at each other. "Man did anyone get a weird feeling of deja vu?", Vanoss asked.

"Yeah it's weird. It's like I have this song i my head, but I don't feel like we're in the right place", Nogla said.

Vanoss inhaled sharply and was about to yell, "D-"

"Enough!", Ozpin shouted. "Your first assignment is to be quiet until we reach the bullhead back to Beacon! Am I understood?"

"Yeah okay", they all said. "Good. Now I'm going to need all of you to take off your masks for security reasons", he stated. Everyone took off their masks, except for nogla who for some reason was wearing a microphone. But he still took it off anyway.

"Delirious?", Ruby asked. "Why are you wearing clown makeup?"

Everyone looked at Delirious "Don't ask", he said smiling. "Okay, let's go to the docking station", Ruby said. Ozpin had already started walking. The rest followed Ruby as they didn't know where to go. This was gonna be a long ride.

 _ **30 minutes into the bullhead ride**_

"So Nogla what does your weapon do?", Delirious asked. "The thing is freaking massive", he added.

"Oh well it's a mobile mortar and also a giant club", he explained hefting on his shoulder.

"How can you even lift that thing? It looks heavier than you are!", delirious said.

"Yeah, and isn't a mobile mortar just a rocket launcher?", Wildcat asked.

"No no no! It's totally different. Rocket launchers are propelled ammunition. A mortar just fires things like bombs, and grenades, and potatoes."

Wildcat burst out laughing. "Haha! Fucking potatoes?!", he asked laughing.

"Well sometimes I gotta use stuff besides explosives! Well if you think it's so funny what's your weapon do HUH?!", he said shouting.

"Mine's a greataxe and a rocket launcher dude. Way more practical than fucking potatoes", he countered. "How are you two even able to lift those things anyway? I mean Nogla is pretty uh- pretty uh tall and all, but Wildcat that's gotta be heavy", Delirious said.

"You know how I can lift this ?", he asked Delirious.

"What, how?"

"Knowledge", he sarcastically said. "I lift all my rocket launchers with the power of Knowledge!", he said triumphantly. Vanoss and the others started laughing. "Where was that from? I feel like I've heard that from somewhere", Vanoss said.

"I actually have no idea but i think I've heard that from somewhere too", Wildcat explained.

"Huh. Okay Delirious what's your weapon do?", Vanoss asked.

"Uh well uh-uh it's a uh shotgun, and a machete!", he stuttered out. "Oh cool now see now that seems like a practical weapon", Vanoss said.

"Yes! It's so practical that they'll never see it coming!", Delirious said. Then Delirious randomly started laughing maniacally. He stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Uh-uhm. So uhhhhh Vanoss what's your weapon do?", he said breaking the tension.

"It's a high impact/velocity compound crossbow that can change into a crowbar", he said casually.

"OOh fancy words for his weapon! You're a nerd", Wildcat joked.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just a mechanic. I know engineering!", Vanoss said.

"Huh you know, I just realized that none of our weapons use regular bullets", Nogla said.

"Oh yeah. That's gonna get expensive. But I rely on a balance of a both of my weapons and my semblance", Vanoss explained.

"Oh yeah! What do our semblances even do?!", Delirious shouted.

"You guys should keep it down. It's still early in the morning you know", Ruby reminded them.

"Oh okay", Delirious said to her. "Well uh, mine can do this thing, where I can turn into a bunch of other people around me, then they kinda have to guess who I am", Delirious explained.

"That has got to be the weirdest semblance I have ever heard of", Nogla said.

"But it so useful! Especially if I'm in a tight situation", He said. "Okay Wildcat what does yours do?"

"Ugh. Well I can self destruct", he said.

Vanoss started laughing. "AHahahah! What?! How does that work?", he asked between fits of laughter.

"Well I turn into a bunch of different people really fast, then I grow in size and rapid colors, and then I explode."

"God that sounds weird.", Vanoss added.

"Yeah I can only do it once. Maybe twice if I'm lucky. My aura takes a huge hit every time I do it", Wildcat finished.

"Well my semblance lets me change my size", Nogla said.

"So you can become a giant if you wanted?", Vanoss asked.

"Well sort of. I can also shrink down into a small size. The problem is it's kinda hard to control when I try to use it."

"Well I guess that leaves mine", Vanoss said. "I can turn into anything that i touched last."

"Oh that's cool. Can you turn into a wall?", Wildcat asked.

"Not exactly. I mean I probably could, but the larger the object, the harder it is to move. If I get to become something too big, I'm pretty much stuck there until I stop being it. Or unless I grab something else close by", he explained.

"I swear to god it's like our semblances have nothing to do with actual combat", Delirious said.

"Yeah he's right. None of these have anything to actually do with fighting", Nogla added.

"Yeah I swear to god we are gonna be the weirdest bunch of fuckin people that are at Beacon", Wildcat said.

"No we're gonna be awesome. It's gonna be totally awesome I swear!", Vanoss said.

"Oh yeah? I bet you our position as team leader that we are gonna be the weirdest bunch there", Wildcat wagered.

"What, but what if someone else end up team leader?", Delirious asked.

"Okay well if I become team leader and we're not the most awkward group of students available, then I will give my spot, if it happens to be me, to Vanoss", he said. "And if we're not totally awesome then Vanoss resigns that spot to me if it's him. Deal?", He asked Vanoss.

"Deal mothafucka!", he said shaking on the bet. "So how do we become team leader anyway?", Vanoss asked the group.

"I will be arranging the process of who becomes team leader", Ozpin said stepping in. "But if you are to keep your wager after the initial selection, I will respect it. That is, if your team allows it", he stated.

The four looked at each other and awkwardly agreed.

"Uhuh"

"Ya"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Good", Ozpin replied. "Then you will all be competing for the spot of team leader today", he said sipping his coffee. He never seems to be out of coffee.

"What?! Today?! How are we supposed to do anything today?! We barely got any sleep!", Delirious shouted.

"Then I suggest that you give it your all. You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans now would you?", Ozpin said.

"We're here!", Ruby shouted over to them. The bullhead slowly descended onto the boardwalk of the school. They approached the door of the ship as it slowly opened. The mechanical whirring sounded with the platform door lowering onto the ground. They all stepped forward and walked out of the ship when Delirious decided to shout "Hello Beacon!"

"Delirious who are you talking to there's no one here", Vanoss asked him.

"Wha-UH-Well-uh I was uhhhh talking to the school obviously", he said trying not to look like an idiot.

"Leave it to the nuts guy to talk to a fucking building", Wildcat said. The rest of the team laughed except Delirious.

"Hey shut up! This school is a-a-a lady, and she needs to be treated with respect!"

The rest of the team laughed even harder as Delirious dug himself a grave with his stupid quote. Vanoss nearly fell over. "Alright that's enough", Ozpin said. "You will all report to your rooms, or room I suppose and deliver your belongings there. Afterward, will show you to the combat training arena. Prepare your gear", he finished.

"What? Professor Ozpin I still haven't gotten any sleep today", Ruby protested.

"And neither will they. But fret not Ms. Rose, upon completion of your assignment, I am allowing you the rest of the day off", He said.

"But it's SUNDAY!"

"No excuses Ms. Rose", he said as he walked off. He stopped to turn around. "You should arrive prepared for combat no later than nine o'clock. You can unpack, get some breakfast and have show you all where to go after. That should be plenty of time. Ms. Rose?"

"Yes?", she asked.

"Make sure there will be no sleeping. Not even for a second!", he said before he kept walking.

Ruby flopped over anime style. The team laughed at her misfortune, then Vanoss helped her up. "Come on, we've got like a little more than hours. We can make do in the meantime", he reassured her.

"How?"

The team all looked at each other. "I got an idea", Vanoss said. "Does the cafeteria have oranges?", he asked Ruby.

Ruby had no idea what was about to happen.

Suddenly everyone's scroll went off. Ruby was the first to take hers out. "Attention all students, there will be a special event in combat class at 9 AM. There will be special guests performing in a free for all event", she read out loud. She looked up from her scroll to the guys. "Uh-Oh."

 _ **7:30**_

 _ **An hour and a half before the match**_

"Ruby there you are!", Weiss shouted. The rest of her team followed suite.

"Ruby where have you been? We know you were picked for a special assignment but you could have came back to the room", Blake said.

"Yeah we were… What's going on here?", Yang asked.

"I should have never showed them our school had oranges…", Ruby said.

"How does our school even have that many oranges?", Weiss asked.

"It didn't. It just… didn't. I don't know where they got the rest", Ruby said as if she was traumatized. "I am in so much trouble", Ruby almost started crying.

"What why would you be in trouble? You didn't do this right?", Yang asked.

"Ozpin told me to watch them", Ruby replied. Her sister winced at the explanation.

"Maybe we can convince them it's not what it looks like. It's a… giant dolphin on wheels?", Yang suggested.

"An upside down letter T?", Blake suggested.

"A lighthouse with two houses?", Weiss suggested.

Team RWBY's faces were currently red. It was a good thing they were the only ones out here or someone might think-

"What they hell is that?!", Ms. Goodwitch shouted. She stormed out of the main entrance clearly furious. "Team RWBY! Do you have any explanation for this? Do you realize how this could make this entire school look?! I demand you take this down at once!", she shouted.

"But Ms. Goodwitch it wasn't us! It was the new students!"

"What new students?!"

"Up here!", someone shouted. They all turned their attention to the four young men sitting atop the giant dick made of oranges. "Hi! Are you one of the teachers?! NIce to meet you! We're team….. We don't have a team name yet! But the feeling is the same!", he shouted again.

"How did they even get up there?", Blake asked.

"One of them can fly. Another one just grew really big and put them up there", Ruby said defeatedly. "Get down from there immediately!", Ms. Goodwitch shouted.

"And how would you like us to do that?!", one of them shouted back. Suddenly one of them lost their balance.

"WHa-WHoah-AHH", Nogla shouted. "I gotcha", Vanoss shouted catching his legs… before he started falling as well. Then Wildcat caught his legs, then Delirious his, until finally Delirious stabbed his machete into the 'head' of the giant orange dick. "Hold on don't let go!", Wildcat shouted. "Why the HELL would I let go?!", Delirious shouted hanging onto one of Wildcats legs.

"Guys, I have an idea! Maybe I flap my wings enough to swing us back up!". Vanoss shouted.

"Absolutely not!", Glynda shouted again.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have any bright ideas?!", Nogla shouted. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Maybe I can spawn a bunch of people and they could make a human latter big enough to help us!", Delirious shouted.

"Give it a try!", Wildcat said.

"Okay!"

"How long did it take them to build this?", Yang asked.

"An hour and a half", Ruby said.

"What?! An hour and a half? And you couldn't stop them in that amount of time?!", Weiss shouted.

"No there was too many of them!", Ruby shouted.

"There's only four guys!", Weiss shouted again.

 _ **DING**_

"THERE'S LIKE THIRTY PEOPLE HERE!", Yang shouted amongst the crowd of people.

"That's why!", Ruby shouted at Weiss. The copies of the four boys started to form a pyramid, until the copies kept falling over.

"Your copies suck Delirious!", Wildcat shouted.

"I'm sorry Wildcat! I'm nervous! They're just as nervous us!", He shouted back.

"Nogla can you climb back up me?", he asked.

"Maybe why?"

"See if you can grab my crowbar, and then see if you can climb back up to the top!"

"Okay Vanoss I'll try!"

"Hurry the hell up Delirious is hanging on by one arm!", Wildcat shouted.

"I'm using my aura to hold on!", he shouted back.

Team RWBY managed to regroup. "Wait, Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla and Wildcat? Are they the-"

"Yup", Ruby cut Blake off. "The guys trying to be superheroes. Yup. Those guys", Ruby finished.

"Wow. But still an hour and a half? That's pretty impressive this things like thirty feet tall!", Yang said looking it over. For whatever reason she decided to kick it at the base.

"AHHHH", the four shouted hanging on for dear life. The top half of the structure suddenly crumbled and began to slide off at a diagonal angle.

"AHHHH", they all shouted falling. The copies all suddenly disappeared. Weiss prepared a glyph at the bottom to catch them. Glynda used her semblance to catch them beforehand however about fifteen feet off the ground. They all stopped screaming. "We're saved!" Delirious shouted. Apparently Weiss thought so too and stopped the glyph. Unfortunately the oranges fell with them and Glynda was unable to stop that many objects.

"AHHHH" the all shouted again. Fortunately there were enough oranges already at the bottom and they fell down slowly until they were washed to the ground and rolled on top of eachother.

"Oh god OW!"

"It hurts so bad!"

"Watch the wings!"

"MAH LAYG!"

They all shouted in pain.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?! Ozpin is gonna kill me!", Ruby said rushing over along with her team. They all stopped their cries of agony.

"Oh yeah we're totally fine", Vanoss casually said. The team awkwardly laughed until they just started rolling around in the oranges. Team RWBY was standing there just watching the four of them. They had never seen a more funny group of individuals in their life. So of course they started laughing as well. It was getting ridiculous at this point. Team Rwby could no longer stand and Wildcat almost threw up.

"Make it stop it hurts so bad!", Nogla shouted in between gasps of laughter.

"This isn't funny!", Glynda yelled sternly. They didn't stop. "I'm serious! You all could have gotten very hur-"

 _ ***RUMBLE***_

They all stopped laughing as the rest of the oranges above them shook. "Oh crap! Everyone run!", Vanoss shouted. Unfortunately the four boys couldn't manage to escape the pile of oranges and were caught in the tangling of legs and stumbling over one another. The rest of the tower didn't fall like the rest had. It was straight up just tilting over!

"Oh no! Uh-uh Weiss! Create a barrier glyph!", Ruby shouted. Weiss did as instructed and formed a huge glyph leaning over the four. It started to tilt along with the mass of oranges pushing it down. The glyph then started to flicker.

"I can't hold it!", Weis shouted straining her focus. Yang rushed forward making her way through the oranges. She firmly placed both hands on the center of the glyph and tried to hold it up. "Blake! Pull them out of there!", Yang shouted to her partner. Blake made her way to their aid eventually pulling them out, but they just kept tripping over more oranges. Ruby was beginning to panic. If any one of them faltered at this point they would be crushed by the oranges.

 _Oh my god what can I do what can I do! I haven't dealt with this much food since-_

Then an idea clicked in Ruby's head.

"Guys I can move the oranges but I still need some help! Is there anything you guys can do?", Ruby shouted. The guys didn't have a plan. They just planned on improvising. They weren't even a team.

"Delirious!", Vanoss shouted.

"What?"

"Spawn a bunch of clones to help pull everyone out!"

"Okay!", he shouted back to Vanoss.

' _ **DING'**_

A bunch of clones started to help get rid of the oranges. Blake finally managed to pull them out. She groaned as she literally dragged them out. She breathed heavily. As stupid as it may seem, it was hard to pull them out of the oranges. But the tower of oranges was still leaning over them.

"Hurry!" Yang shouted her hair ablaze. "Seriously!", Weiss added. Vanoss ran over to Ruby. Delirious sent his copies to help keep the glyph up with Yang. "What do you need help with?", he asked hastily.

"I can redirect the oranges! I just need them to disperse and i need to get somewhere up high. Did you grab anything really big recently?", she asked.

"I grabbed onto oranges!"

"That's not gonna help!"

"Wait, I can get you up high! Quick! Throw me in the air!", he shouted.

 _ **POP**_

He turned into an orange and fell into Ruby's hands. Ruby didn't understand. But she trusted him. She threw him into the air and he popped back into himself and managed to hover in the air with his wings.

"Okay can you jump up here?" he asked from above.

"No, not on my own!", she shouted up at him.

"Wildcat prepare to give Ruby a boost!", Vanoss shouted over.

"Okay!", Wildcat came over and brought down his weapon in rocket launcher form, and stuck the end of it straight into the ground. Blake grappled onto a wall, then jumped over the mound of oranges. In mid air she threw gamble shroud and managed to grapple onto Weiss' glyph. When she landed on the other side, she tightened her weapons band and pulled on the opposite side trying to hold up the glyph as well. Weiss was now on her knees trying to keep the barrier from failing.

Wildcat looked over to Ruby. "Whenever you're ready", he said. He was gonna explode her into the air. "Okay, I just need a running start", she said. Wildcat nodded and repositioned himself to angle toward vanoss. Ruby ran back into the building. She looked down into the shot she was going to have to run through. They had a small window. But she trusted Vanoss. She surged her aura, and let her semblance build within her. The air around her tensed.

"Vanoss what can I do?", Nogla shouted over to Vanoss.

"I need you to anchor your mortar!"

"Okay!"

Nogla collapsed the giant club down to size until a mortar about two and a half feet tall was mounted on the ground in front of the giant tower of oranges slowly coming down. Yang's semblance wasn't active because she wasn't taking damage so she was running on sheer aura and her own strength. She was fading and her hair was showing it.

"Okay now what?", Nogla asked.

"Grab that girl and get her out of there!", Vanoss shouted again. There was a lot of shouting going on. Nogla rushed over and asked "Is it okay if I throw you?"

"Yes! If you're gonna do it make it fast!", Yang said. So he literally just picked her up and threw her away from the falling tower of oranges. She rolled along the ground and recovered right next to Nogla's mortar. He ran back to it and shouted over to Vanoss, "Now what?"

"I need you to blow up a hole straight through the middle of the tower!"

"What?! But the thing is in the way", He yelled.

"Just do it. I can't hold on much longer anyway", Weiss said.

"More copies delirious!", Vanoss yelled.

"Okay! HAAA!", Delirious yelled. He put both hands on the sides of his head and concentrated his aura. Row after row of Delirious appeared and went to take Yang's place.

"Okay Nogla now blow it up!", Vanoss yelled.

"FIRE IN THE HOOOOOOLE!", He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He fired a bomb straight into Weiss' glyph. The first one broke Weiss' glyph, and she screamed out as it finally shattered. There was a large circular crater in the oranges, but not all the way through. "AGAIN!", Nogla shouted as he fired another bomb straight into the receding tower. This time he clearly blew a hole straight through the other side, but the oranges were unstable now and the hole was collapsing quickly. "That's it I only had two bombs!", he yelled back.

Yang cocked her gauntlets and fired explosive rounds into the fray. She gave triumphant war cries as she fired off each one. Nogla loaded in his smaller grenades and fired along with her. Constant screaming was being heard from everyone. It was like the monster mass of oranges was alive and was fighting against them. Blake had lost the tension of her grip and fell backward. The mouth of the oranges was returning it's fall towards them. It was a giant monster was trying to swallow them whole.

The air around Ruby shifted intensely as she exerted pressure. She opened her eyes and yelled over to Wildcat. "I'm ready!"

"Go for it!" he yelled back. Ruby took off with a boom. She was closing the gap between them faster than Wildcat could even begin to perceive. He kept his finger on the launch finger steady. "This is gonna SUCK!"

 _ **BOOM**_

She was launched into the air and smacked into Vanoss at crazy speed. She hung on for dear life and Vanoss spread his wings as far a they can. He was flying at the oranges at incredible speed as a red trail was left behind his wake. "HAAAAAA", he screamed as he and Ruby kept shooting forward in a blur. But they were slowing down at a considerable rate. Wildcat had flown back a lot further than he expected. He lifted his head up to see the oranges about to swallow him whole.

"I'm out of ammo!", Yang yelled. Weiss was too faint to be useful. The copies of Delirious were being consumed already, Blake was too far behind it to do anything. "They're never gonna make it!", Nogla shouted also out of of ammo. Wildcat could see the gap closing. "Ah fuck it!", he said. He loaded another rocket it and blasted himself even faster into the mess. He clung onto his rocket launcher like it was a firework headed straight for the sky. He was considerably farther ahead than Vanoss and the other chick. So this was his only shot.

Like a soldier facing certain imminent death, he rode his rocket launcher into the storm and gave a single war cry, challenging the mass of citrus fruit.

 _ ***Inhales*..."SUDOKUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

Like a light that came from heaven a struck straight down to earth, a flash of light that shattered the visible color spectrum broke and blew the oranges into a mushroom cloud firework of fruit like you've never seen. Vanoss closed his eyes to shield him from the light. He's still screaming form folded his wings as he gripped onto Ruby. Suddenly they spun into a massive spear of red and gold and accelerated through.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-", Vanoss never stopped screaming the entire time. They flew straight through storm with a _**'FWOOSH'**_ and the oranges followed them as the wind shifted so hard it funneled around them. Almost the entire orange monstrosity came with them in a raining orange stream. The oranges suddenly fell from the air as a comedic rain that seemed to mock all of their. Oranges kept raining around them as Vanoss and Ruby kept ascending. The golden, red blur kept ascending until it could ascend no more. Then, they dived out of the sky. They fell faster and faster until they fell below the horizon, and below Beacon's landing port.

The orange rain suddenly stopped. And they didn't come back up. "Ruby!", Yang ran as fast as she could to the edge. She couldn't see them anymore. "I can't see them!", she shouted standing over the edge. "Oh shit! Vanoss!", Delirious shouted as her ran up next to her. "Beacon is only air accessible! And Vanoss couldn't fly!", he told her. Yang only screamed louder. "Ruby!"

Silence only came after. The rest of their teams came and followed suite. Yang fell to her knees and covered her mouth. She held her breath. She wouldn't believe it. She refused to believe it.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH", the yelling got louder.

"Where are they?! I can't see them!" Yang shouted looking around frantically. "Uh don't look dow-"

' _ **VWOOSH'**_

They shot up in a gust of wind so fast Yang's hair stood straight up and Delirious's mask fell off.

"AHHHHHHH-"

"HOLY SHIIIIII-"

"Holy shit!", Delirious said.

"Oh thank god!", Yang said looking up.

"He hasn't stopped screaming.", Nogla said.

"I know I can still hear it", Weiss confirmed. "Uhm, Guys?", Blake said uncertainly. "How are they getting down?", she finished.

"Oh no", Yang said.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

 _ **CRASH**_

Vanoss didn't get to finish what he started screaming. The ground beneath them broke and crunched and dust flew up into the air. The ground continued cracking until the dust settled. Everyone was too stunned to see if they were alive.

"Ughhhhh", they groaned simultaneously. When the dust cleared they could see Vanoss and Ruby clutching onto each other like they were gonna die if they let. Yang was the first to run over and pry her from his stiffed arms. "Get off of her you weirdo!", she said picking up her sister like a teddy bear. "Oh jeez I thought you were gonna fall straight off the side of beacon", she said to her also stiff sister. Her muscles were so tense that they actually remained in the position she was holding Vanoss in. "Yang put me down please", she said dizzy eyed.

"Ugghhh I'm not a wierdo She just told me not to let go of her", he moaned rolling onto his back. His left wing twitched in place as he was also dizzy eyed. "Oh god that hurt", he added.

The rest of his team rushed over and helped him to sit up. "He's telling the truth Yanf just please let me down", she said struggling to speak with Yang crushing her. "Oh", Yang said and dropped her.. She fell to the floor like a statue before popping back up like a new person. "I'm okay!", she said perking up in a cheery tone. The rest of her team gathered around her and made sure she was okay. Then they heard Vanoss moaning. "What's wrong with that guy?", Yang asked walking over. Delirious looked up at her kneeling next to his team mate. "Vanoss couldn't fly", he said shortly. "What? But he was hovering in the air while giving you guys direction's", Yang countered. "I know. That must've put a lot of stress on his wings", Delirious said again. Weiss joined the conversation. "He was airborne for a pretty long time", she said.

"Oh", Yang said. Yang picked up Vanoss in the same way she had picked up Ruby. "Thanks for saving my little sister!", she said hugging Vanoss heavily. Unfortunately he wasn't standing when she picked him up, so his head was resting right on top of her cleavage. Yang didn't seem to even care as she just laughed swinging him too and for. He was laughing as well but it was muffled in her boobs.

"Yang put him down", Blake said.

"Please? You're hurting my wings!", he said muffled.

"Oops! Sorry", she said dropping him. He slowly got to his feet and stretched cracking his back. "Ohh jeez that hurt!", he said.

"Vanoss, dude-dued that was amazing!" Delirious said now with his mask back on.

"Yeah you sure must have used a lot of aura if you held out that long", Yang said.

"But why wouldn't you try something else if you knew you couldn't fly?", Blake asked.

"I used to hide my wings from people before I came here. I never got to use them enough to actually strengthen them to fly", He explained. Blake nodded at Vanoss in understanding.

"It was a good plan though" Weiss said.

"Yeah man that was some quick thinkin there", Nogla pitched in.

"Yeah but it required a little improv from everyone", he said.

"Well that's what teams are for dude. They're here to help", Wildcat added.

"But hey you did a good job! And you didn't drop me! That must taken a lot of strength", Ruby complimented.

"I guess", Vanoss said humbly.

"Seriously man you did a good job", Delirious said patting him on the back.

"Hardly", Glynda said out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?!", Delirious shouted.

"I was standing here the entire time!", she got angry. "And just when i thought you could handle something as simple as some oranges, you go and put another student life in danger!"

"Hey, those oranges were putting us in danger", Ruby retorted.

"You could have just prepared a landing strategy and jumped down! On top of that you could have just knocked over the oranges and let them fall down!"

"Hey those oranges were heavy", said Yang.

"Yeah!" Delirious added.

"That's because you put all of their weight on one surface! You could have lifted the glyph and the oranges wouldn't have even given you any bruises!", she countered.

"You kids are in more trouble than you can possibly imag-"

"That's enough Glynda", Ozpin said appearing from almost nowhere.

"These students put each other at unnecessary risk and-"

"And prevented each other from getting hurt", Ozpin finished.

"But they wasted oranges using them to build a giant d-"

"GLYNDA", Ozpin cut her off. "That's enough. I know what they did. And they will have an appropriate punishment waiting for them later. They have an event to prepare for after all", he said.

Glynda looked like she was honestly blown away. "I hardly think having them fight each other is a good idea", she said.

"Well perhaps having them fight each other after exhausting their energy after hours without sleep will be a suffice punishment", he said calmly.

"That seems dangerous", Glynda countered.

"I have to agree. I would know. I'm in the same bucket as those guys. If they're feeling at all like me, they're exhausted", Ruby said pointing to the new team.

"Hmm", Ozpin said sipping his coffee. "Perhaps I should have just let you sleep for a short bit", he said reconsidering. "How about your your mayth takes place at Twelve o'clock then?"

"One", Vanoss said.

"Twelve thirty"

"One", Wildcat said.

"Twelve forty five"

"One", Delirious said.

"Okay fine. One it is", Ozpin said.

"ONE THIRTY", Nogla shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I wanna get some food!", he said.

"More people would show up for One", Ruby said.

"And they'd probably fight better if they had lunch first", Yang added.

"Yeah and people wouldn't be tempted to leave for lunch either", Weiss added.

"And they did exhaust their auras. The more time the have to recover the longer event could last", Blake said.

"Okay, alright fine. It seems I'm clearly outnumbered and outwitted on this decision. So One thirty it is. Not later, not negotiable. You had best be at the arena by then", he said with seriousness.

"Ozpin", Glynda started. "This seems like hardly enough of a punishment."

"They're kids Glynda", Ozpin continued walking towards the entrance. "And it's punishment enough. Now if you excuse me, I have to make some calls to explain why it will be raining oranges in this part of the city", he finished. Glynda looked to the kids with a stern look, then left back to the school entrance.

The guys turned to team RWBY. "Thanks for your help guys", Vanoss said. "Oh, no problem", Ruby said cheerily. "Oh! We haven't been all introduced. I'm Ruby of course, and that's-"

"Yang"

"Blake"

"Weiss", the other three said.

"Yeah, that", Ruby finished.

"Oh. Well I'm Vanoss-"

"We know your aliases", Yang cut off. "If were gonna be knowing each other as peers, then what's your real names?", she asked.

Vanoss took off his Owl mask. He pulled it over his head and quickly scratched his hair. "I'm Evan", he said nodding to the girls.

"I'm Johnathan", Delirious said taking off his mask. He could tell they were staring at his make up. Blake was about to ask "Why do you look like a-"

"Don't ask", Ruby said.

"I'm David, but most people just call me Daithi or Nogla", Nogla said.

"And I'm Tyler", Wildcat said removing his mask and helmet. This revealed his pig ears.

"Wait, why are you called Wildcat if you're a Pig fanaus?", Yang asked.

"I have no Idea", he said. The groups all laughed and took their things inside.

"So why were you outside building a giant d-"

"Giant Orange Dick?", Wildcat said cutting off Yang. "Why don't you ask Evan?", Wildcat blamed.

"Hey I just tried to suggest we play some dodgeball! Delirious was the one who wanted to build a giant dick.", Vanoss replied.

"Hahahahaha, oh come on you gotta admit it was pretty funny!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny", Nogla concurred. The new group of guys continued to talk about whatever it was they do.

"Boys will be boys", Blake muttered. Yang just elbowed her sister in the side. "Oh cut it out Yang I already know what one of those looked like", Ruby said.

"What!? When did this happe-"

' _THUD'_

Ruby passed out and fell over. "Jeez. How long were you guys up for?", Yang said picking her sister up.

' _ **THUD'**_

The guys in front of them all fell over passed out. "Oh come on! We haven't even gotten to eat breakfast yet!", Yang shouted.

"There's gonna be a lack of orange juice for weeks", Blake realized aloud. Weiss and Yang looked back at Blake and just started laughing. After the laughing stopped they looked down and saw they weren't getting back up.

"I'll grab their stuff", Weiss sighed.

"I'll take Ruby and Vanoss", Yang said flinging him over her shoulder.

"I'll grab these two", Blake said dragging Nogla and Wildcat.

"What about Johnathan?", Weiss asked.

…

"I have an idea", Blake said.

 _ **LineBreak\/\/\/**_

Jaune didn't ask anything when he saw most of team RWBY bring a bunch of guys tied up with Blake's weapon. He didn't even ask why Yang was holding another guy and Ruby over her shoulder. He also didn't ask why they were all unconscious.

"Do we know where they're supposed to be going?", Weiss said picking up the rear with a couple boxes and two bags.

"Nope!", Yang shouted back to her.

"We can ask someone else later. For now let's just bring them back to the room. I'm hungry and don't want to miss breakfast", Blake said.

"Sounds good to me!", Yang said happily. Jaune watched them just casually just drag them down the hallway. "What was that about?", Ren asked behind him with the same jaw hanging expression. "Sometimes… I think it's better not to ask questions", he replied.

 **Okay, and that ends the short creative project I started. Seeing as though I only had one story, I was getting some bad vibes from writing the chapters, so I thought, why don't I make something absolutely 100% without the shadow of a doubt retarded :D**

 **Everyone loves stupid stuff. And I figured who else would I love to see doing stupid stuff more than Vanoss and his friends? I know it's not an original idea, and it's been done before. But I wanted to do it anyway! And holy shit did I enjoy writing this! And that's what I want to look for while writing my stories. So hopefully this clears up some of the block that I was having with my other story, and if you happen to have read some of it, don't sweat it I'll be back onto it soon. I didn't just up and abandon it. So that's the story of how I wrote this story.**

 **Why do something necessary when you could enjoy doing something completely unnecessary right? And that's why I'm also going to post this. I MIGHT continue this if persuaded. And honestly if you don't like it, go nuts. I appreciate all kinds of literary criticism. But other than that, it's late. I'm off my meds for today, and I'm going to sleep at 5:30 in the morning. And also if you haven't watched Vanoss or any of his ohter friends channels, the main four being the ones mentioned in the story, then what are you even doing. You're in the wrong place. Go watch there videos.**

 **Now I also made a picture for this story's cover art. And I used Paint. *gasp* 'how did you survive?!'. Well I took the pictures from their channels, underwent some cropping and resizing, put their corresponding letters to their channels underneath their pictures in RWBY faunt, then proceed to undergo various editing software. So I think I'm good for copyright laws as far as fair use goes. I looked up a lot of rules and technicalities, and I'm pretty sure the processing I went through to make this Image puts that into the category of fair use. If not, someone please tell me otherwise and I will remove it, and replace them with different ones.**

 **Alright guys. I think that's gonna be it from me. I'll see you guys later.**

 **See ya :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hubada!", Vanoss said bolting up. He quickly looked around although he couldn't see anything. He felt a strange sensation on his face. He smacked his hand onto his face to peel off a sticky note.

' _You all passed out'_

 _-Team RWBY_

He crumpled the note in his hand and looked around. They were in a bedroom. A weird bedroom. One of the beds were stacked on top of books, stacked on top of another bed. The other one was hanging from the ceiling by ropes, also on top of another bed.

"Who in the fuck", Vanoss muttered to himself.

"WHAA!", Delirious shot up. "I'M INNOCENT!", he shouted putting his hands up. The other two beside them woke from the sudden yelling.

"What the hells going on?", Wildcat asked.

"Where the fuck?!", Nogla shouted. "Where's my weapon?!"

"Alright! Everyone chill!", Vanoss shouted. He got up from where they were all. Apparently they weren't worthy of the beds, and were leaned against the wall under the window. They looked up at him and started to get up themselves. "We all passed out, and they brought us back here", he explained. They seemed to be okay with the answer. After they got up they all started stretching. Nogla's back cracked so loud the entire room heard it.

"Holy shit dude, that sounded painful", Wildcat said.

"Nah nah it's-"

' _ **Crack'**_

"Oh shit!", Nogla shouted touching his toes. He tried to stand up straight but grunted as he was unable to. "Uh can somebody help me out here?", he asked staring at the floor.

"Oh hey! There's a book under here!", he said curiously. "Ninjas of love", he said grabbing it, still with his head practically touching the floor. "Let's see…", he said flipping open to a random page.

' _ **Crack'**_

"OW! Goddammit I said help not make it worse!", he shouted. He was now in the opposite position he was once in. His head was pretty much still on the floor, but now he was bent backwards. The entire time he still didn't put down the book. He was just reading upside down now.

"Okay I tried to fix him now someone else do it", Delirious said. "I gotta take a shit", he affirmed.

"What?! No way, you never take a shit in a girl's toilet", Vanoss said.

"Well I gotta take a shit somewhere! And we don't know where to go next and-and I'm not sure I can hold it! My butt's been holding this in the entire time we were asleep!", he argued.

"But-but", Vanoss tried to come up with something.

"But nothin! That's still a toilet, and I need to shit!", Delirious said opening the bathroom door. "See? Datsatoilet!", he said pointing at the toilet.

"Ahahah! _Datsatoilet_ ", Vanoss said mocking him. Wildcat joined in laughing, while fixing Nogla's back. Delirious closed the door behind him with a 'click'. "Where does he come up with these quotes?", Vanoss asked.

"I don't know dude. I think somethings that stupid take raw talent. It's not something you can get from _knowledge_ ", Wildcat replied. The emphasis on knowledge caused everyone to chuckle. They didn't really know why but they went with it. It felt natural.

' _ **Crack'**_

"Oh that's better", Nogla said standing up again.

"Hey make sure you put the seat down!", Wildcat yelled to Delirious.

"I'm taking a shit! The seat never went up to begin with!", Delirious shouted back through the door.

"Alright just makin' sure.", Wildcat said.

"Honestly guys with the shit in this book I don't think leaving the toilet seat up would be the worst of their worries", Nogla said shutting the book. Wildcat grew curious and took the book.

"Why what's in-HAAAAA IT BURNS!", Wildcat yelled covering his eyes. The book fell to the floor and Vanoss was about to pick it up.

"NO!", Wildcat yelled.

"What? What could possibly…", Vanoss didn't finish. Whoever this chick was either needed to get laid or is never planning on being satisfied sexually for the rest of her life. He shut the book and put it back under the bed. "Let's go.", he walked the door and grabbed his stuff.

"Delirious hurry up!", Vanoss shouted "I can't believe I touched that thing. I gotta wash my hands."

"Yeah I gotta wash my eyes while we're at it. I think reading that caused an infection or something", Wildcat said.

"Why what do you see?", Vanoss asked.

"Dicks. Lot's and lot's of dicks. Just so much dick everywhere it's ridiculous", Wildcat explained.

"Alright I'm good", Delirious said stepping out of the bathroom hearing the flush. "What'd I miss?"

"You don't wanna know", Wildcat said. "You just don't."

Everyone started grabbing their stuff. "What? Come on it can't be that-"

Wildcat grabbed the book, opened to a random page and held it in front of his face with both hands.

"It's-it's", Everyone looked to him in anticipation. "It's beautiful!"

"Delirious", Vanoss said gripping both of his shoulders. "That. Is not. Beautiful!"

"But it was so in depth!"

"You only saw one page!"

"It was the best page!"

"I didn't think it was that bad", Nogla pitched in.

"I'm serious Delirious!", Vanoss continued shouting.

"Yeah Delirious, it didn't even have any _knowledge_ ", Wildcat added.

"Pshhh, whatever you guys just don't know art", Delirious said.

"Hey, a picture book!", Nogla said cheerfully.

"NO!", Wildcat and Vanoss shouted. They were about to tackle Nogla but suddenly stopped behind him. Inside were just pictures of the four girls that brought them here.

"Oh", Vanos said. Nogla just pawed through the pages looking at a few of them. Delirious appeared to be watching also. They were older photos. Ones taken with a camera that made actual film pictures.

"Where did they get a camera that still uses film?", Vanoss asked.

"You mean this one?" Delirious asked pulling out a camera from seemingly nowhere.

"Where did you find that?", Nogla said closing the picture book.

"It was under the book", he said.

"Oh."

"Hey we should take a picture!", he shouted.

"What? No. Come on it's not ours", Vanoss said trying to get him to put it away.

"But come on, it'll be cool! Besides they're like our first friends here. They won't mind", Delirious said inspecting the camera.

"Come on Evan it's just one picture", Nogla said joining in. Vanoss looked over to Wildcat who just shrugged.

"Okay, ONE picture. Then we go", He said to Delirious.

"Okay alright just one", Delirious said joining his teammates. They all grouped together. "Wait, should we get our masks?", Vanoss asked.

"Nah dude, it's not like we're gonna wear them all the time anyway", Wildcat said.

"Ok, everyone smile!", Delirious said.

 _ **CLICK**_

 _*FLASH*_

"Alright, now let's go", Vanoss said. Everyone grabbed their things piled over by the door.

"Alright hold on, it's printing or something", Delirious said waiting for the picture.

"We can get it later. It's film. It'll take a while to dry", Nogla said.

"I think you mean ink", Vanoss said.

"Well whatever I use my scroll as my camera", Nogla explained. "Either way we can ask for it later. I'm hungry."

"Yeah we should get going. We skipped out on breakfast and lunch is gonna be soon. And a few hours of sleep isn't gonna cover that", Wildcat said putting on his helmet.

Vanoss looked at his scroll. It read 11:30. So they at least got a quick power nap. Delirious put the camera on the shelf by the window. He saw the book filled with pictures and a marker. He grabbed the picture that hadn't dried yet and wrote 'First Day. New Friends' on the white part below the ink. He flipped a page and found an open slot and slipped it in, careful not to smudge it. It'd be safe in there.

"Delirious!", Vanoss shouted out the door. "I'm commin'!", he shouted back. He also saw the other book on the floor and kicked it under the bed. With that he grabbed his mask and his weapon by the door and head out. He made sure to shut the door behind him and took after his friends down the hallway. "Guys wait up!"

Back in the room peeking up under the covers was Ruby. She noticed they were gone. She was observing them for a little bit, and they didn't seem to notice her. Throwing the covers off her she hopped down from her bed and went over to the photo book. She flipped it open to the page they had left the picture. She smiled.

At the far end was Tyler (Wildcat) crossing his arms, giving a chill smile. His brown hair was combed slightly to the side and he was wearing glasses. Next to him was David (Nogla) who just kinda stood there with a goofy smile and a thumbs up. He had black hair kept up kinda messy on the top and a mustache and a beard that was kept trimmed. Then there was Evan (Vanoss). He grinned and gave a quick peace sign to the camera under in front of his chest. He had a slight tan and black hair kept kinda spiked up. It reminded Ruby of a bird. Then on the end was Jonathan (Delirious). His face still had the clown paint on, and his hair was dark and short like it was recently cut. HIs right arm was pulling everyone together for the picture and his left arm was the one holding the camera. His smile should have been creepy, but she didn't think it was.

Ruby liked the picture. It was touching. For all she knew they could have left a picture with everyone flipping off the camera. She read the caption.

 _First Day. New Friends_

"That's a keeper", she said pulling out her scroll. She took a picture of the picture and put her scroll back in her pocket. She shut the book and walked to the door to Crescent Rose. "What a bunch of goofballs", she said as she shut the door. She liked her new friends. They'll fit right in.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"Guys? GUYS! OH MY GOD GUYS!"

"What? What's happening Vanoss?!", Delirious shouted.

"There's a cheeseburger rolling down the stairs!"

"Oh my god no way!", Delirious shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-"

' _ **BOOM'**_

Vanoss and Delirious turned to see nogla with his mortar's end smoking. He just blew up the cheeseburger.

"Noooooogla! Why did you do that?", Vanoss asked bummed out.

"There was lots of screaming from you and Delirious and I thought it was the appropriate reaction", he said rather casually.

"Who the fuck blows up a cheeseburger rolling down the stairs?", Wildcat asked.

"Who builds giant dicks 30' dicks out of oranges?"

"Good point. Next time remind me never to question anything we do with food", Wildcat said stepping past the smouldering remains of the burger. "Speaking of witch where the fuck is the cafeteria?"

"Well there was a cheeseburger coming down the stairs. We must be getting close", Vanoss suggested.

"Nah dude I don't think the cafeteria would be on the second floor", Wildcat said.

"I know where it is!" Everyone turned around to see Ruby.

"Where the fuck did you come from?", Wildcat said.

"Well I was up the stairs when I heard you shouting and…", Ruby looked down to the black rock that was left of her food on the floor. "That, was mine. What did you do to it?"

"Nogla blew it up", Delirious said.

"Hey!", Nogla shouted.

Ruby gave an awkward laugh. "Well I was trying to find you guys. I already got my lunch and so did my team. We didn't see you anywhere so I came to find you. And no the cafeteria is not upstairs. It's actually in a separate building", Ruby said.

"What? Why?", Nogla asked.

"Collateral damage."

They stared at her.

"Food fight."

…

"We destroyed it."

…

"Yang went through the ceiling."

They just kept staring. "Oh whatever. Look if you guys still wanna get food you'll have to hurry. Just grab onto my cape", she said. Everyone just shrugged and looked at each other. They all grabbed onto her cape.

"Everyone hold on!"

"Why what-"

' _Vwoosh'_

 _ **At the cafeteria**_

"I'm just saying, they are the weirdest people I've met. Ever. Of all time", Weiss said to her team.

"What? Nah, they're awesome. Right Blake", Yang asked.

"They're funny. I'll give them that", Blake said. Her head was in a book. That's all they were gonna get out of her. The team sat at their table waiting for Ruby to get back. They weren't in their school uniforms, because it was the weekend. That meant the cafeteria was closing early. Ruby insisted on finding the newbies. They were gonna need to eat. They were all gonna fight each other in a little more than an hour.

"So who do you think is gonna win the fight?", Yang asked Weiss.

"I honestly have no idea. They're way to unpredictable. I wouldn't be surprised if it ends in a draw", Weiss said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they explode", Yang said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they break the arena", Blake said still in her book.

"You guys wanna make bets?", Yang asked.

"Sure" the other two said.

' _Vwoosh'_

Ruby appeared by the table and the four came tumbling after her. Her sudden stop resembled that of a speeding accident without seatbelts on. But Vanoss managed to hang on and stop everyone. For such a short girl she was surprisingly sturdy. At least on ground.

"Never. Do that. Again.", Wildcat said. They all unlinked and stood up.

"God job. You guys managed not to scream the entire time!", Ruby complimented.

"We couldn't breathe!", Vanoss shouted. "We were literally going so fast our insides shifted or something! Oh god I think my spine just crammed into my brain like a slinky."

"Thanks", Ruby said. They all readjusted and caught their breath. The new team looked around curiously. "I thought you said you destroyed this place", Nogla asked.

"We did. But Ms. Goodwitch has a useful semblance for fixing things", Weiss said from the table.

"I fell and went through the ceiling!", Yang said.

"We know", all four of the guys said.

"So where's the food?", Nogla asked. Blake slid over a tray of more burgers. She still didn't look up from her book. The guys pounced at the sight of food. They didn't even take off their masks fully before they started eating. "Wow. You guys were hungry huh", Yang said. Weiss just facepalmed at their lack of manners.

"Any _***BURP***_ more?", Nogla asked. His mic on his face somehow managed to not get food on it. The other three finished in the same manner and were somehow also clean.

"No. We didn't think you would need anymore", Yang said. "And the cafeteria is closing. Like now. So we should probably go."

"What time is it?", Vanoss asked.

"Twelve thirty", Yang said again.

"What? We we're lost for that long?", Vanoss asked the others.

"Duh", Nogla said.

"You guys should get to the arena early. You're gonna wanna train", Ruby suggested.

"What? How the hell are we supposed to train for fighting each other without fighting each other?", Delirious asked.

"He's right. That seems counter productive", Blake said.

"They could train against us, I think we have enough time", Ruby suggested.

"But it's our day off", Weiss complained.

"So what? So is theirs. And we can make it quick. By the time it takes to get to the arena and the time to get ready we would have like fifteen minutes in between. Besides, I don't think having them sit around and do nothing would be better. If you guys feel up for it?", Ruby asked.

The four huddled together and started whispering. Wildcat spoke up. "Alright, we accept your challenge", he said triumphantly. "Under certain conditions."

"What conditions?", Weiss asked.

"We have a Pokemon Battle!", Delirious said striking a pose.

"What's a Pokemon Battle?", Ruby asked.

"I have no idea!", he said still in the pose.

"He means we want to have a team battle, just one at a time. Swapping out is allowed", Vanoss explained.

"That sounds fun", Yang said. "It's something new. But we'll have to do it outside. The arena can fit five, maybe six people at most. There's no room for people to be on stand by."

Blake closed her book with a sigh. "I guess."

"Fine", Weiss said. "But we better make it fast. This is just a warmup. Right Ruby?"

"Right!", she said giving a thumbs up to her team. "So is everyone ready? We have everything we need?"

"We're ready", Vanoss said confirming with his team. Vanoss grabbed his bolts stocked on his forearm. His new suit allowed for more convenient places to hold his ammo. Delirious loaded his clip into the side of his machete and it shifted into his hybrid shotgun machete. The barrel ran along the back of the machete right up until the top where it curved into back. Nogla took the mortar off his back until it shifted and collapsed down into a giant bulky club. It was shaped like a bat, but was probably twice the size and mass. Wildcat drew his axe from his back. It looked similar to professor Port's axe, but was much larger and different shaped. The actual blades on the axe were probably the heaviest part of the weapon. The entire stock of the rocket launcher was actually used as the handle for the axe as well. He loaded two rockets into the knob(The bottom part of the handle) and hefted the giant weapon onto his shoulder. Ruby was able to deduce they probably fired from the eye (the top of the handle sticking through the poll(the thick part of the axe with the handle driving through it)). He could probably swing it while firing off the rockets at the same time. On one side the beard looked like a crescent great axe, and on the other the beard actually curved in. (A/N Describing the weapons was actually pretty hard, which is why I tried to use the proper terms while describing the axe. I might draw up some drafts and put them in some cover art or something to avoid confusion).

"So who's first?", Vanoss asked.

"Me!", Said Yang and Nogla at the same time. Everyone nodded in agreement. "To the courtyard!", Ruby shouted heroically.

 _ **L!N3Br3AK**_

"Hey Jaune? Have you been hearing a lot of screaming lately?", Pyrrha asked. She opened the door and stepped onto the rooftop. It was their usual afternoon sparring session. Jaune followed right behind her.

"No. At least I don't think so."

 _ **"Oh my GOD he's huge!"**_

"You're telling me you don't hear someone screaming or yelling", Pyrrha said with a doubting look on her face.

" _ **Nogla! Put that bus down!"**_

" _ **No!"**_

"No. I don't hear anything", Jaune said casual as ever. Pyrrha was having a hard time believing that.

" _ **Little can!"**_

" _ **LITTLE CAN!**_ _"_

"Not even a little bit?", Pyrrha asked. Her facial expression was turning to that of the more concerned. She heard it clear as day.

" _ **Blake! Let go!"**_

" _ **I can't, he won't stop flying!"**_

"I can't hear whatever it is you're talking about. Sorry Pyrrha."

" _ **Delirious stop!"**_

" _ **MwuhahahaAHHHHAHAHA!"**_

" _ **I got his mask!"**_

" _ **NOOOOO! Ruby! Give it back!"**_

" _ **Are you SERIOUS Delirious?!"**_

"Jaune! I'm serious!", PYrrha was starting to get annoyed. She clearly didn't believe him.

" _ **Come on Wildcat hit her!"**_

" _ **You'll never take me alive!"**_

" _ **Everyone who hasn't beat her at the moment SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_

"I honestly don't know what to say at this point", Jaune just shrugged.

" _ **Take him down Weiss! Ruby wore him down!"**_

" _ **Fat chance! Wildcat, use your secret ability!"**_

" _ **I'm taking you with me motherfucker!"**_

"You didn't just hear someone calling to Weiss?"

"Oh THAT shouting. I thought you meant something else", Jaune said.

"What? What other screaming was there?"

"Oh there wasn't. I've just heard so much of it at this point that it's kinda drowned out", Jaune explained. He started walking over to the edge "I think they might be the reason why", he said pointing to the group below the roof. Pyrrha looked down as well.

" _ **SUDOKUUUUUUUU!"**_

" _ **Ah god please don't!"**_

 _ **Back at the sight of the sparring**_

"SUDOKUUUUUUUU!"

"Ah god please don't!"

"Okay"

' _ **THUD'**_

Weiss completely fell over. In her attempt to back up from the about to be self destructing person before her, apparently he had pulled a prank on her.

"You fuckin' idiot. Why would I use my semblance when we're about to have a fight in a few minutes?", Wildcat asked in a sarcastic tone. Everyone was laughing and in a joyful mood, so Weiss didn't take it offensively. It was just for fun. Wildcat gave her a hand and helped her up and everyone grouped up and prepared to part ways.

"Alright guys you should start heading to the arena. Everyone is gonna wanna see who will be fighting", Ruby said.

"Yeah, but we should do this again sometime. I didn't laugh that hard in a while", Yang said.

"Yeah, we'd love to stay and hang some more, but we're not even a team yet technically, and I'm pretty sure if we don't meet that initial requirement within the hour then we're gonna be expelled", Wildcat said. Vanoss put his mask on and turned to Ruby. "Do you think you can give us a lift? I'm pretty sure we can make it but we should be early just in case."

"Sure thing", Ruby said. She looked to her team. "You guys good to walk there?"

"We're fine Ruby. A little rough housing never hurt anyone", Yang said.

"Okay!", Ruby said grabbing onto everyone.

"Wait-WAIT I DIDN'T AGREE TO-"

' _Vwoosh'_

"Was Nogla about to say something?", Weiss asked.

"No I don't think so", Blake said. "You guys still holding up your end of the bets?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Alright. This ought to be one hell of a match. It's not every day we bet on things like this", Blake said.

"Yeah but they're public figures. People bet on this stuff all the time. It's like a game to them", Yang said.

"Everything is a game to them", Weiss said.

 _ **AT The Arena**_

' _Vwoosh'_

 ***tumbling***

"Ah son of a bitch!", Vanoss said rolling to the ground.

He sprung up along with the rest of his team. Everyone dusted themselves off and made sure they weren't injured. They couldn't keep traveling like this. One day they are gonna let go and bash their heads off a rock. Good thing Ruby knew where she was going.

"Okay guys we're here. I have to go the viewing court or whatever it's called"

"It's called the bleachers", Delirious said.

"This isn't a high school gymnasium", Vanoss said.

"What else would you call it?" Stairs we use for sitting on to watch athletic events?" Does that seem better?", Delirious asked.

"Good point."

"Okay guys well, good luck!", Ruby said sending them off.

"Thanks"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"See ya"

The gang gave their various goodbyes and turned to the front side entrance to the arena.

"Oh wait! ONE more thing. Before you guys are made a full team ge'll assign you partners. I don't know how he'll put you all together, but he usually does it in really weird ways", Ruby said before leaving.

"How did he make your partners?", Nogla asked.

"Uh-well-he-he made us partners with the first person we made eye contact with after launching us into a forest full of Grimm before most of us knew or trusted each other enough to work together cooperatively. After that he made us pick up some chess pieces and come all the way back on foot. But don't worry! This arena is too small to do any of those things!", Ruby said.

…

…

…

"Okay see you guys after the initiation, good luck!", and with that Ruby zipped off in a flash of red rose petals.

"You guys uh, think there might be something up with this?", Vanoss asked the others.

"Yeah, and don't you think Ozpin should have been here? I mean there should be someone to tell us to begin or something. We can't just start beating eachother up. They don't even know who we are", Wildcat said.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense", Delirious added.

"Good evening gentlemen. I expect you are all ready?", Ozpin said appearing from the direction Ruby actually just left.

"Yeah. So where are you gonna be durring the fight?", Noga asked.

"I'll be watching from a televised location. As for your other question Glynda will be the one attending the fight. You four are quite the unpredictable bunch so I will also have two of Beacons other instructors on standby for the event", he said sipping on his coffee.

"Wait, you said televised?", Delirious asked.

"Oh yes. Beacon has it's own broadcasting and, not to worry you, but many of the people in that

arena know who you are", he said calm as ever.

"What?! We never got the text saying who was fighting!", Vanoss said.

"Social media spreads fast. The rest of Ms. Rose's team has started making bets on the events", Ozpin explained.

"What?! We were with them literally like a minute ago!", Vanoss shouted.

"Well, go out there and give them something bet worthy. You've all come very far. There's no reason some publicity should stop you now. Now if you would all like to ready yourselves, we will be entering the arena from the north entrance", Ozpin said. "You have about ten minutes."

After that Ozpin walked down the entrance. It was basically a tunnel that lead straight into the arena. They could actually hear all the noise at the other end. Vanoss looked at his teammates. They couldn't see his expression through his mask and for all but Nogla vice versa. But their expressions were almost all the same.

"Shit."

"What do we do?", Delirious asked. "I didn't think we were gonna be on tv!"

"Yeah this isn't good. I joined this school to be a huntsman. I didn't want to be famous. That was the point in staying a vigilante", Wildcat said.

"We can't back out now. There gonna expect someone to come out there", Nogla said.

"Okay. Crap. What if we go all out?", Vanoss said.

"What? Why would we do that?", Wildcat asked.

"Just hear it out. Look, I know we're supposed to be doing this modestly. But we have a lot of fans! These are all people that came to see _us!_ These people know we do what we do for the greater good. So if we falter now, they're gonna think we suck! And we're the ones that give the people out there hope. So if we give it our all, they can see just what a bunch of people who want to make a difference can really do!", Vanoss said.

Every one else seemed unsure. They weren't comfortable with being broadcasted all over god who knows where.

"How do you know?", Delirious asked. "How do you actually know we can impress those people?"

"Because they came. They wanted to watch us. We wanted to be heroes. And if they wanted to come here to see us, then they're gonna know who we actually are", Vanoss said. "If we're gonna be heroes, then we better give them a show only heroes could give them." Vanoss put out his hand. "Are you guys in or what? You guys wanna wanna show them how to be heroes?"

"...Alright I'm in", Wildcat said. "But I'm not becoming no god damned celebrity."

Wildcat put his hand in the middle. "Come on shit heads put your hands in."

"Alright. If I'm going down then we're all going down together. We're going out as a team!", Delirious said putting his hand in.

"Alright! If we're doing this we might as well go out with a bang, right?", Nogla said adding his hand in too.

"We ride together, we die together", Vanoss said. They didn't see it, but between their bond a golden aura formed. It circled the four of them and grew like a flame"

"We ride together, we eat pies together."

"We ride together, we eat french fries together."

"We ride together, we shop at best buy together."

"We ride together, we swat flies together."

"We ride together, we fly together."

"Wait, what the fuck is a Best Buy?", Wildcat asked.

"Haha. Really Delirious where do you get these freaking quotes from? Haha!", Vanoss started laughing. Nogla and Delirious started laughing Delirious started laughing at one point.

"Hhaha shut up! I don't know where I get these from. They just feel natural. Everything we do does", Delirious said.

"Yeah honestly. Ever since we got here everything that happened so far felt natural. Why stray from the path now?", Nogla asked. Over the course of the next various puns the light grew underneath them. It circled and swarmed in equilibrium until it grew noticeably bright. By now their team bonding moment had already passed over several puns.

"Whoa Holy shit!", Vanoss said. Everyone stepped back to look at the phenomenon. They stayed quiet and observed the light surging and consuming them. Until Ozpin walked back towards them.

"Are you ready?"

"AH!", They shouted. The sudden burst of surprise seemed to disrupt the light as it flashed and broke light a lightbulb. "What the fuck was that?", Vanoss asked nobody in particular.

"Ozpin you did see that right?", Wildcat asked.

"Yes. I did. You four have a very unique skill", he said still seeming unfazed.

"What skill?", Delirious asked.

Ozpin smirked leaning on his cane. He took a sip of coffee again before asking, "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

The four looked at him with nothing but confusion. The noise at the mouth of the entrance grew louder. Ozpin straightened up. "Alright gentlemen. Let's get your initiation underway."

"But what about-"

"You can discuss other details later. But for now, you're initiation is underway", Ozpin cut off Delirious. "Follow me."

Ozpin turned around and began his way into the entrance. The four followed closely behind. As the opening drew near so did the crowd. "Stay behind me. To avoid confusion just form a row behind me, and I will introduce you to your fans. As students of beacon, it's only formal you be introduced to them all."

The four of them awkwardly shifted into a row behind him without too much trouble. "Good. Gentlemen, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon. From here on out, you four will be huntsmen", Ozpin said. The four guys cheered and gave high fives to one another.

"In training.", Ozpin finished. The four stopped in place and just kind of shrugged it off. "It's good enough", Delirious said.

"Well I hope this doesn't deter you from pursuing your future. Are there any questions before we all begin?"

They all raised their hands. "Good. Now let's get out there and give them a show. This world needs heroes. And I think you are just the ones to fit. I have picked you all individually for a reason. Show me that reason. And show it to them to", Ozpin finished rambling.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"How did these people get here?", Ruby asked her team. The crowd was abuz. There were a lot of fucking people.

"I don't know. You think they're nervous?", Yang asked.

"Are you kidding?! There are way too many people here! And why is this being televised?", Ruby asked loudly. Her team stayed silent.

"Yang."

"I'M INNOCENT!"

"Your screaming tells me otherwise,"

"I OBJECT! I WAS FRAMED! THERE IS NO EVIDENCE TO SUPPORT THESE ACCUSATIONS!"

"We did it.", Weiss said.

"WEISS!", Yang screamed at her.

"What? We did.", Weiss said calmly. "We should own up to it. Although I don't understand how THIS many people found out in ten minutes."

"I have to agree. We only just started a bet between the three of us. I don't honestly think we could have caused this", Blake said.

"That's because I did." The four girls turned to see Ms. Goodwitch.

"You did this? Why?", Ruby asked curiously.

"Those four young men are going to be representing the face of beacon among the other students. If they continue to cause a scene such as the one they did this morning, they won't learn anything. They already have a public image to show their heroism reached extraordinary heights. If they truly are meant to be huntsmen, then they will prove it today by removing their anonymity. Either they will speak for beacon or they will speak for themselves. Their lives as free reckless vigilantes will have to come to an end at some point", she said rather sternly.

"But isn't this little extreme? What if they don't want this kind of attention? There are reasons people stay anonymous other than avoiding responsibility", Blake said.

"Then they will have to adjust."

"I hope they're okay", Ruby said concerningly.

" **Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?"**

Everyone heard Ozpin's voice. They had some kind of sound system, They were really prepared for showing this event off. "Here we go", Yang said. Weiss shushed her.

" **Pardon me for the unorthodox introduction. But this evening we happen to have some very unusual guests. I'm sure you all already know the rumors about who is participating in this initiation. But I would like to formally introduce them to you, as for the next four years they will be training to be Remnant's future huntsman."**

The monitor overhead came to life. The crowd cheered at what they saw. The first projection was a clip of two men outside a dust shop preparing to break in. It was clearly night and the lights on inside suggested that they didn't care about someone being inside. The screen looked up and saw a shadow of someone coming down above. It was clearly being shot by a bystander. The shadow came down in the shape of an owl before dispatching them. It appeared in front of one and gripped his arm twisting the knife out of the robber's hand. The shadow vanished into the object itself before reappearing and kicking him in the face. The second came from behind with a bat. The shadow turned around and spread his wings blinding the robber. He swung and missed as the shadow moved behind its guard. The wing lifted and a bolt found its place in his chest. Then, it disappeared again not to be seen.

The clip then switched to the next.

" **For some time now these people have operated in the dark. They clearly have the best intentions for the people of Vale and their security. Which is why they're here today."**

The screen showed three men robbing a van. Another bystander obviously caught this event as the screen shaking matched the authenticity of the first. Suddenly an explosion fired by the front. The driver door and the front of the vehicle shook and was covered in smoke. Suddenly a man in a pig mask and a police helmet with the pig ears clearly sticking out landed on top of the vehicle. He fired off two more small rockets at the vicinity of the crime scene. They weren't hit directly but the splash damage was enough to deter the first two. The third disoriented, remained but was soon taken care of. The pig masked hero extended two giant axe blades from the rocket barrel and swept under the carjackers foot. The blade behind his foot was jerked up and knocked the carjacker up his back. The masked man swung his axe down as if to split his head but stopped short, and instead hit him with the blunt end of the axe, knocking him out. The mn in the pig mask then took on many colors before exploding. When the huge flash of light dimmed and the scene was visible, he was gone.

" **These people are seen by the public eye as vigilantes. But they are here to prove otherwise. Today, they will prove they are much more."**

The third clip started. It showed a city watch camera of a highway. There was a pursuit of a car for whatever odd reason. Suddenly an explosion took center in the way of the lead vehicle. The vehicle swerved and eventually spun out of control. It slammed into a huge mortar anchored into the ground. It came to a sudden halt as it furiously tried to back up. Then a huge masked person appeared from behind the mortar. He grew to be the size of a building. For lack of a better mask he had a sack on his head. The vehicle almost burning out from trying to back up so fast was grabbed by the giant person's hand and simply put upside down. The wheels spun loudly as they were getting nowhere fast. The drivers scrambled out of the windows as the police arrived behind them. The giant them shrunk back down to about normal size, grabbed the mortar and shifted it into a massive club, before shrinking down and jumping off the side of the highway not to be followed on the account no one could see him.

"Was that Nogla in a potato sack?", Blake asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't wear a mask anymore. And I didn't know he could change the size of his weapons with him. Do you think he can do that to other stuff?". Weiss asked. Yang only elbowed her in the side while chuckling. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in realization of how it sounded.

" **Today, these young men will prove themselves to be heroes. The heroes Remnant needs. With the ever growing forces against all that we stand for as a civilization we will not rest until the world is assured safe."**

The fourth clip started. It showed video surveillance outside a building. A woman was being cornered by some assumed to be muggers. She turned and ran into an alley which the camera couldn't see completely. The muggers followed quickly, only for to be kicked right back out the other slowly backed out into view again to see a man in a hockey mask and holding a weaponized machete slowly approaching. The masked man flipped the machete backward and held it like a blunt weapon from what appeared to be four finger holes in the machete. The mugger still standing drew a riot baton. He swung but the attack was caught by the weapon. The masked man leaned in with his shoulder and pushed the baton away and swung back hand into the mugger's face with the grip of his weapon. He followed up with a punch and a crack to the knee and the mugger fell to the ground in pain. The masked man then flipped his weapon over in hand and cocked the weapon. He fired the shotgun part of the weapon off into the air to signal his presence. Someone followed by others rushed outside to witness the scene in the street before the masked man was replaced by a sudden crowd of people, and walked back into the alley and disappeared in the darkness. The woman had already walked back to the street now feeling much safer tried to follow the masked hero only to look around in confusion. Seconds later police sirens were heard.

With the clips ending the crowd still cheered at the acts of heroism. Although questionable. Ozpin stepped out followed by the four young men shown on the screen. Holding the microphone the four followed right behind him. The crowd was alive. All four of them were in the same area at the same time.

" **Now, I would like to introduce you to Beacon's newest students"** , Ozpin said turning the four of them. The four of them stood at attention trying not to be overwhelmed by the crowd. The crowd quieted.

" **These are the four you've come to know of. Evan, Also know as Vanoss. Jonathan as H2O Delirious. Tyler known as I Am Wildcat. And David, Daithi De Nogla. These four will become students here at beacon. And this event will become their initiation, as well as decidedly who will become their team leader. Now if you would all please settle down, we would like to explain the rules of this match."**

The crowd withdrew and turned their attention to the monitor. Professor Oobleck's voice accompanied it.

" _Good evening everyone. Now because of the unusual choice of match this event will follow certain rules. The potential for people's auras to break is increased in a free for all match. Because of this, after an individual's aura reaches red, the match will end and restart with the remaining Huntsmen still on the field. As you all know a free for all match puts each person to a potential handicap at 3 to 1. So to avoid injury past depletion of aura these measures are necessary. The last thing we need is for someone to be attacked further with no aura by miscommunication. The match will continue until the last remaining Huntsman on the field has defeated all others. Good luck to you gentlemen, and be careful."_

With that the screen showing a simple example of the match rules ended and now focused back onto the field.

" **Alright. Gentlemen please take your place at individual corners of the arena. Good luck. Failure to follow the rules will result in interference from Ms. Goodwitch.",** Ozpin instructed. The guys looked around the arena and saw a ring at each end. Vanoss took the 9, Delirious took the 3, Wildcat at the 6, and Nogla at the 12 (clock positions). Ozpin exited the arena accordingly. Their auras appeared on the screen. Followed by their names. Not their real names. It'd be easier for everyone to track. They were just introduced to the rest of the world.

Glynda was observing the match from her usual spot. "I would ask the crowd to be quiet. I know there are only so many of you but we can't have distractions. Now you four listen closely", she said turning her attention to the four. "I won't hesitate to stop this fight if it gets out of hand. I expect you to take this seriously, but I know I probably shouldn't seeing your recent event. With that being said I have to start the event."

After she said that the four readied their weapons. Nogla extended his mortar into its club form and just kind of stood there holding it against his shoulder. Delirious flipped his weapon in hand cocking it, holding it upright and hunched forward. He looked around menacingly. Wildcat shoved a couple of rockets into the top of the greataxe and hefted it onto one shoulder with both hands. Vanoss loaded his disc shaped clip onto the crossbow that signaled with several clicks. Then he stretched over and extended his wings. Then he collapsed it back into its base crowbar form and slipped the clip onto his back. He held his crowbar high and bent his legs slightly like he was preparing to run.

"Alright it looks like we're set to begin", Glynda said pushing up her glasses.

 _"WooHoo Go Vanoss!"_

"Quiet please."

 _"Give em hell Delirious!"_

Glynda only sighed.

 _"Get em Nogla!"_

 _"Let's go Wildcat!"_

Glynda was obviously losing that fight. "Just begin!", she shouted.

The four charged into them middle fully prepared to take on the world. Vanoss was the fastest and went straight for Delirious. Delirious blocked and followed with a kick. Vanoss backed up and rolled out of the way just in time to duck as Nogla's massive club swung straight over his head. Nogla had missed and was open for attack. Wildcat swung down over head and missed Nogla, but mounted the blade into the ground and used the momentum to lunge forward and drop kick Nogla. He then unmounted the axe and swung 360 degrees. Delirious rolled over the axe mid swing. He landed perfectly and charged straight for Vanoss.

Vanoss was still fastest and slid below Delirious' sweep with the machete blade. He managed to catch him on the foot with the claw of his crowbar. A rocket fired off in Nogla's direction which nogla simply hit with the club. The explosion provided enough distraction to allow Nogla to shrink and run at Wildcat. With his tiny weapon he swung at Wildcat's ankle which surprisingly managed to carry the same force. He then popped back up about to slam his club down now full size again was hit with another rocket from Wildcat. Nogla flew in the other direction and Wildcat also took considerable damage himself from the close range explosion.

Delirious jumped and somersaulted in air after Vanoss caught his foot. Delirious landed and flipped his weapon blunt side up and swung behind him to catch Vanoss' attack. The weapons clanged and bounced off each other. Delirious followed turning around with a hook. Vanoss ducked and shot Delirious with a bolt square in the chest. The impact slammed him against the arena wall. Vanoss flew up a decent height and flew down with a heavy kick. Delirious sprung off the wall and caught Vanoss foot and swung him into the wall. Cocking his gun in shotgun form he went to unload a shell as he was about to stand but Vanoss' wing kicked up and knocked Delirious weapon up and missed his shot. Vanoss then spun around and quickly blinded delirious with his wing and clipped Delirious chin with the end of his weapon.

Wildcat rolled from his position on the floor to avoid a bomb launched straight to the spot he was just laying. He got up and ran straight for Nogla. With his mortar unanchored his recoil was higher than usual and Wildcat managed to close the distance. Wildcat swung his great axe and collided with Nogla's weapon with a loud metallic bang. Wildcat pulled back and caught nogla's weapon under the blade. Both of them fired off their explosives and sent each other in opposite directions. Wildcat's weapon flew overhead and landed behind Vanoss and Delirious.

Delirious recovered quickly from the attack to his head and flipped his weapon upside down and and whacked vanoss' arm out of the way, then swung at his leg. Vanoss on the floor was vulnerable and Delirious was about to swing his machete down to Vanoss directly. But Vanoss used his wing to push his body off the ground and kicked Delirious' weapon back. Using the momentum he grabbed Delirious by his blue sweatshirt flew into the air with him in grasp. Suddenly Wildcat came flying through and smacked into Delirious causing the two to spin. Vanoss threw Delirious in god knows what direction before recovering in the air. Delirious hit the ground and rolled. Both of them turned around to see the other two opponents.

Vanoss landed gracefully from the air to see Wildcat landed on his weapon sticking out of the ground just as gracefully. Wildcat grabbed his weapons handle he was standing on with both hands and somehow launched toward Vanoss in a frontflip about to smash him. Vanoss slid under Wildcat easily and fired a bolt into his body sending him off balance and hitting the ground rolling where Vanoss just was. Vanoss turned around to see Wildcat recovered the landing and fired off a rocket in his direction.

At the other end of the arena Delirious landed from being thrown by Vanoss. He got up to see a huge Nogla stomping his way over to Delirious club in hand. He was at least twice his size and clearly about to smash Delirious to oblivion. Delirious focused the energy from his aura and split into multiple copies of himself. Tons of Delirious's charged Nogla weapon in hand. Nogla not being able to guess the actual one just randomly swung at the crowds of them. Being so large mad Nogla an easy target and the multiple Delirious's grabbed onto him. Unable to shake off the oncoming horde he swung and flailed some off violently before switching his weapon to mortar form and fired bombs straight toward the ground. Copies were sent everywhere but managed to clear Nogla's immediate area. His big form fell flat on his back and shrunk. He got up a tiny Nogla and ran between the legs of the horde of Delirious. Swinging just about everywhere he managed to keep them off, but just barely was getting away with it. The copies swung and slashed and stabbed and shot at the ground overwhelming Nogla.

 _ **With team RWBY**_

"How are they gonna win this?! Their auras keep falling right after one another. There already in the low oranges, they're all gonna knock eachother out!", Ruby said on the edge of her seat.

"They're all capable fighters but they keep countering each other. They're too unpredictable!", Yang said loudly. The crowd was just as excited as the rest of them. Everything was happening all at the same time. It was too hard to actually analyse anything.

"What do you think Ms. Goodwitch is thinking? I can't follow all of this. How are they gonna stop?", Weiss asked.

"I don't know but someone has to change the fight really fast in a big way soon or else they're all K.O.", Blake said.

Suddenly a large shadow and a large flash of light filled the entire arena followed by the words **"SUDOKUUUUU!"**

Then a large horn sounded and a loud crash was heard. By the time the light was copies of Delirious knocked out all over the place, Wildcat knocked out himself underneath A giant Nogla, also knocked, out underneath a bus.

The cheering of the crowd stopped and a noise sounded signaling the end of the match. The crowd looked up to see who was the winner.

"What. THE HELL. Just happened?!", Weiss shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!", Yang shouted

"HOW DID THAT BUS GET IN HERE?", Ruby yelled.

Blake didn't actually say anything. The crowd erupted in lot's of shouting as everyone actually had no idea what the hell just happened. Whatever it is they missed in the flash of light had ended the entire fight.

"Wait, where did Vanoss go?", Blake finally said.

 _ **What actually happened**_

Wild act fired a volley of rockets in Vanoss direction. He lept over the first dodged left right slid under but eventually was caught directly with the rocket. Vanoss rolled back recovering from the hard hit to his aura. He knew he couldn't keep up much more.

"HAAAAA!", Wildcat cried. Vanoss looked up to see Wildcat jumping up into the air with the rocket launcher aimed right at him. Wildcat fire the rocket intent on following up with a heavy swing of his axe from the, air. Vanoss took a deep breath and let his raw senses take over. Time seemed to slow and he fired a bolt right toward Wildcat and watched as it connected straight into the rocket, and blew in Wildcat's face. Wildcat fell out of the air and Vanoss took the opportunity.

Vanoss channeled whatever aura was left in his wings and lifted off with incredible speed. He grabbed Wildcat right out of the air and kept going up preparing for a dive bomb attack. Wildcat randomly fired rockets about in an attempt to shake Vanoss off before resorting to his last option. Wildcat shifted form and began to glow brightly. Vanoss took notice of this and tried to drop Wildcat. Wildcat clung onto Vanoss' arm in an attempt to take him with him. Vanoss furiously wriggled and kicked and pushed and only managed to get a small gap between them. Vanoss still keeping altitude pulled out his crossbow and bolted Wildcat right in the face. Just in time for him to yell. **"SUDOKUUUUU!"**

Wildcat self destructed halfway to the ground right above Nogla and Delirious. Nogla had grown once more to an even larger size. He swung and swept his arm tossing Delirious copies about he finally managed to hit the real Delirious. The copies fell over as Delirious lost focus and just began moving randomly about. Nogla in his colossal form grabbed Delirious. The copies returned to focus quickly and began climbing up the colossal Nogla. Covering most of his body and making it hard to move Nogla started screaming thrashing about with Delirious still in hand like king kong. Then then saw the light. They knew it was too late when they heard Wildcat's famous word. The explosion blew everyone away. The copies of Delirious flew off Nogla like scraps blowing in the wind, all the while still held onto Delirious.

Vanoss was launched skyward with such force he hit the ceiling with a bang. The area was so bright he couldn't see he only had one last trick up his sleeve.

'Come on come on think! What was the last thing I grabbed?'

-FLASHBACK-

" _ **Nogla! Put that bus down!"**_

" _ **No!"**_

-END FLASHBACK-

Vanoss used his semblance. Taking up so much sudden space resulted in a loud _'BOOM'_ as he couldn't fit the space he was in. The he was descending down with incredible speed and crashed into the ground. Nogla was the only thing between him and the floor. He tried to yell but after hitting the ceiling so hard he for some reason honked the horn. Then the bus crashed.

Vanoss was too braindead to tell what happened. But he did hear Weiss scream.

"What. THE HELL. Just happened?!"

There was lots of screaming afterward. The crowd shouted in what sounded like a mix of confusion and disappointment. Vanoss was a bus. Too tired to transform back immediately he looked around in whatever way a bus could before he saw the screen displaying their auras. The board read Vanoss was the only one with any aura left.

"Y _aaaaaaaa-"_

 _ **Pop**_

Vanoss body transformed back into it's form before he could finish his half hearted cheer of victory. His body fell from the air and ragdolled to the floor. The crowd stopped making noise when the sound signaling the end of the fight sounded. Vanoss being the only one who wasn't knocked out was still with almost no aura left.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhelp", He moaned. The crowd still didn't make any noise.

Glynda sighed. "I'll get the nurse…", she said walking off. She came back for just a second. "The event has ended everyone. I would ask you all leave. The initiation will be completed in the main hall where the team organization will be announced", she said. "Team RWBY, could you assist in getting them out of here?", she said looking at their team.

"Yeah", Ruby said.

"Sure", Yang added.

"Okay", Balke piled in.

"I guess", Weiss said.

Everyone made their way out talking about the match, thankfully not shouting this time. Glynda watched as the crowd excitement died down and they left in an orderly fashion. Sighing again she turned to leave. She kept her scroll in hand and put in for the request for the nurse. She was gonna want to know what happened.

"I never get a freaking break."

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"Care to explain what happened?", the nurse asked rather mundanely.

"I exploded", Wildcat said. He pointed to Nogla. "He was hit by a bus", he pointed to Delirious. "And he was kinda in between, but mostly got crushed by a giant hand", he finished.

The nurse sighed. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I'm not gonna be able to help", she said walking off.

"But it's true! I turned into a bus! I can do it again if you want!", Vanoss shouted.

" **NO!"** , team RWBY shouted.

"Evan, if you turn into a bus in this room, which smaller than a bus, you'll kill us all", Blake said calmly. "Or at least do what you did to David. Whatever you do, don't turn into a goddamn bus again", Weiss said.

"Okay". Vanoss said lying back down. The new team were on the cheap plastic beds that kids lay on in the nurse's office. Also on top of that cheap paper sheet they lay on top of that. His head hit the shitty pillow with a puff of air.

"You guys! I guess I'm team leader. First order of buisness! Napping.", Vanoss said lazily.

"You got it", Wildcat said hitting the pillow like a brick. He started snoring immediately.

"Are you guys really that tired or are you exaggerating again?", Yang asked uncertainly.

"Well the only thing we ate today we're burgers-"

 ***BURP***

Everyone looked over to Nogla, except Wildcat who was passed out. He seemed totally oblivious to the stares.

"Then we got minimal amounts of sleep during the day. And on top of that, we just had an all out free for all match and depleted almost ALL of our aura. So ya, we're tired", Vanoss finished.

"Maybe we should get them some coffee. Hey! Maybe your friend Eve could-"

"Nope.", Vanoss cut Ruby off. Vanoss then started snoring.

"He didn't even hear what I had to say!"

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk_

Nogla and Delirious just hit the pillows like bricks. And now they were also snoring. Yang was laughing up a storm while Ruby had an small fit with her sister. Blake was trying her best not to laugh. She didn't keep a straight face, but kept it down. Weiss only smiled.

"We should leave. They'll be fine here. We can wake them up when they need to present. GOd knows they aren't waking up on their own", Weiss said. The team started walking out the door. Ruby sighed. "What a long day it's been so far."

"I know right? Those guys are outrageous!", Yang said.

"Should we really be leaving their weapons in the nurse's office?", Blake asked.

"It's not like we know where their room is", Ruby said. "Oh crap!", she said turning to her team. "They left their stuff in our room. The only took their weapons and gear", Ruby said.

"I think they have other things to worry about", Yang said. "... Wanna look through their stuff?"

"Yang!", Ruby said.

"Well did they look at our stuff?",Yang asked.

"Well… They did find Blake's smut"

"It's not smut! It's literature!", Blake said with her face red.

"Constantly having more sex than plot is not literature Blake", Ruby countered. "Delirious and Nogla seemed to like it though."

"Did they touch anything else?", Weiss asked.

"Uhhh, Oh! They took a picture with our camera", Ruby told Yang.

"Dammit! That stuff is hard to find! It better have been a good picture", Yang said irritatedly. Ruby pulled out her scroll and scrolled over to the picture. Yang smiled.

"And Delirious used the bathroom", Ruby finished.

"WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT WE ARE GOING THROUGH THEIR STUFF RIGHT NOW", Weiss said marching off loudly.

Ruby was confused. "Why?!"

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

(I seriously need to learn how to make line breaks here. I'm using docs, hence why I don't linebreak.)

"So the event went a little unexpected?", Ozpin said with a coffee cup on his hand. This guy seriously drinks a lot of coffee. Surprisingly he's not acting Like Oobleck all the time. Legend has it, he's still drinking coffee to this day.

"Yes. The audience was blinded for the most part and three students were crushed on top of one another under a bus", Glynda said crossing her arms. "And the bus was one of the students."

"Well, I suppose when you mess with unpredictable people, you get unpredictable results. You know better than to have released that much information to the public", Ozpin said leaning back in his chair.

"I hardly doubt that had anything to do with the results.", Glynda countered.

"Oh no. Contrarily, they had actually planned to go all out because of the turn out. You should have seen the pep talk one of them gave. It gave way to something quite spectacular." He sipped his coffee once more. "Also, I don't like having to address a crowd on such a short notice. Speeches aren't easy. That's why I tend to keep them brief. We're lucky we had Oobleck and Port on call. Try not to do something like that again would you please?", he asked.

"Fine.", Glynda said defeated.

"Good. Where are they now?"

"At the nurse's office I assume. Last I saw team RWBY was escorting them." Just then Glynda's scroll went off. When she opened the image that caused the alert it was accompanied by laughter. It was Oobleck who sent the image. Glynda facepalmed hard and sighed just as hard.

"Why is Oobleck laughing? Show me what happened", Ozpin said at his desk. Glynda didn't bother looking at Ozpin and just handed him the device. Ozpin's expression was indescribable. In Ozpin's entire office the only thing they could here was Oobleck laughing hysterically.

"*GASPING FOR AIR*, THEY MADE A GIANT BUTT! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Ooblecks voice said over the tiny device. "OUT OF PANCAKES!"

Ozpin was going to say something, but Oobleck didn't give him the chance. "THERE"S BUTTER ON TOP! HAAAAAA-"

 _ **BEEP**_

Ozpin hung up and stared at the picture ever still. "How do they even get syrup up in there?", he asked himself.

"Oh for the love of god!", Glynda said grabbing her scroll aggressively and marching angrily out of the office as the elevator doors close behind her.

Ozpin was alone in his office now. He stared up at the ceiling. "... HOW?"

 _ **EXTRA SCENE :D**_

"Why do you think Evan has a comb in his bag?", Ruby said holding it up.

"How do you think he keeps his hair up?", Yang said rummaging through Nogla's boxes.

"Oh. I was gonna say, you can't really comb feathers."

She pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Guys, I found a drawing of… pancakes?", Yang said confusingly. "Why does David have a picture of Pancakes?" She pulled out another picture. "And what the hell is this?", she said holding it up for the rest of them to see.

"That's a potato.", Blake said casually.

"Oh!", Yang said in an interesting tone. "I guess he likes drawing food", she said putting the papers back. She picked up another box in the hopes to find something interesting again.

"Tyler has a really big coat", Blake said holding up a giant brown fur coat. "And a polishing rag?"

"He must really like that motorcycle helmet of his", Ruby said.

"THERE IS SO MUCH PAINT IN HERE! WHY. IS. THERE. SO. MUCH. PAINT?!",Weiss practically shouted holding up so many tiny paint bottles. "Does he never show his face?!", she said looking to her team.

"I guess not", Blake said. "It's good to know he reapplies it though."

"How is that good to know?", Weiss challenged.

"Because that means he washes his skin. Or at least his face", Blake said no longer looking at Weiss. Weiss just threw them back into the box and moved onto his bag. "I swear if Jon has more paint I swear I'm gonna-"

"... Gonna what?", Ruby asked. She turned to see Weiss holding open a small notebook. Weiss was skimming through the pages looking at all the thing crossed off. It was a list. Ruby got up to see what was in the pages.

"The last thing he crossed off was build a giant dick.", Weiss said quietly. She narrowed her eyes in what could only look like confusion or things just didn't click yet.

"What's the next one?", Ruby asked.

"Uhh- we should probably go check on them!", Weiss said slamming the notebook closed nervously. Just then Ruby's scroll went off. It was a picture from Evan.

 _Zzzt-Zzzt_

"OH COME ON!"

 **AAAND BREAK. Okay that's chapter 2. I didn't think I was going to have as much fun writing this random stuff as I did. But I decided to rather quickly as the story immediately got better attention in about a week and a half than my other story did in like a few months. Sooooooo, I'll continue the story. I realize this chapter didn't have as much comedic effect as the first chapter, but that's because I'm trying to fit in a little bit of everything in this story. I'll be taking suggestions as for what things to add to the story, but each chapter will have it's own little them. Alongside the humor of course. This chapter had a little action. I'll figure out what to do next. Also, I may include your ideas, but possibly not in the way you expect. Oh, and thanks to my first few reviewers. Although one of them was just bashing the characters, I still love feedback. And to the one worried about the romance part, I will be including romance to some degree, but in a more comedic fashion. Remember Brock from Pokemon? Well, I can tell you it'll be pretty close to around that meme-age. I guess it'll also be a better love story than twilight as long as we're throwing memes everywhere. Okay, so it's 6:30 in the morning here on the east coast and I didn't sleep tonight. So I'm gonna stop typing and put this up in a couple of minutes. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god can we keep it?!"

Blake stepped in front of her. "Ruby, it's a wild animal. You know we can't take it back to Beacon."

"But it's acting like a dog!"

"It probably EATS dogs!"

"Well we can't just leave it here? Do you really think it can survive off the wildlife out here?"

"You mean the grimm?", Delirious asked.

"Exactly!", Ruby threw her arms in exaggeration. Blake narrowed her eyes toward delirious. He wasn't helping.

"Come on Blake, if we leave it here it'll either die or become a grimm", Ruby pleaded.

"If we take it back it'll be captured. Scientists will want to study it. Maybe even kill it with whatever intention they have. That's no way for an animal to live. Especially this one. Putting it in captivity is probably the most ironic thing possible! Most of the world probably doesn't know it exists! It's not supposed to be real! It shouldn't be a part of the real world", Blake explained.

Vanoss started screaming in the background. "Get this goddamned thing OFF MY FACE!"

Ruby, Blake and Delirious payed him no mind. His constant struggling continued in the background however. "Come on Blake, my dog can be set on fire!"

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!", Delirious yelled in her ear.

"Never mind that! Look, Blake my point is if a creature like this was able to survive in the wild this long, and still be secluded until now, I think it can survive domestically with humans just fine. Besides, look at how much it loves you and Evan. It doesn't want to stop playing with him!", Ruby pointed.

"Put. Me. DOWN"

' _THUNMP'_

"OW! Hey give me back my weapon!"

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

' _Tink'_

"Oh my god it knows how to play fetch", Evan said amazed. Blake turned around and sighed. She didn't think she was going to get through to Ruby. "What if it doesn't come back with us anyway? We can't just make it leave- aaaaand it's licking my head", Blake said uncomfortably. The creature stopped and reared on it's hind legs like a startled animal. Which it was. Blake moved away in hopes of not being crushed under its other legs.

"Guys I got on its back!", Evan said leaning around its head. They looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Evan I would get off now!", Blake said. Nervousness was clearly present in her voice.

"No it's okay guys, I think it's gonna-"

" _ **SCREEEE!",**_ the creature called taking off into the air.

"HAAAAAA! This thing is gonna KILL ME!", Vanoss yelled holding on for dear life.

Blake and company watched as it took off giving Evan a ride for his money. It flipped and spun and dived however it could. It certainly was fast for such a big creature. Evan's screaming almost lasted as long as the creatures.

"I warned him", Blake said. She did. She warned him.

 _ **The day before :D**_

"Students of Beacon, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Beacons newest team, composed of Vanoss, I am Wildcat, Daithi De Nogla and H2O Delirious. They will make team VIDH (pronounced 'video'). Lead by Vanoss!", Ozpin said. With the team announced the room filled with enthusiastic cheers and clapping just as they had for the other teams. They still didn't know their particular partners, but assumed they would just find out later. Wildcat nudged Vanoss with his elbow.

"Why do you think they made our name from our aliases? Aren't the other team names made from actual names?", he asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna complain. He let us off the hook with the giant ass. What more can we ask for?", Evan said.

"With that their initiation has ended. Gentlemen", Ozpin said turning to the four of them. "Tomorrow will be your first assignment. Seeing as though it's Monday, you will have to make up for the a usual missions. They are given to the students periodically. Usually around every quarter. And seeing as though you all have come into the school late, I expect quite the result from you all. You can now return to your day.", Ozpin said casually walking off stage. The student began leaving too as there was really no purpose. Team RWBY stayed however and wanted to talk with them. And another team they had yet to meet with them. Team VIDH followed Ozpin quickly.

"Wait! Mr. Ozpin, who are our partners?", Delirious asked. Ozpin turned around.

"Oh! Let's see. Eenie meenie miney: Vanoss and Wildcat, Nogla and Delirious. Sound good? Any questions?", Ozpin said casually. They once more all raised their hands. "Good. See you tomorrow."

"Wait!", Nogla shouted.

"I thought there was no questions", Ozpin said.

"What is our mission gonna be?", Nogla asked disregarding that last statement.

"Oh, your team will be split into halves and assigned reconnaissance of a specific grimm infested area. You'd better prepare too, depending on where you're assigned you may have to leave early. You'll be with another half of a team as well. You'll also be assigned with defeating a certain quota of grimm. I believe that covers it all.", Ozpin finished.

"So we're going with our partners, and other teams partners?", Vanoss asked.

"Nope."

"Nope?!"

"Nope. Actually the opposite in fact. Vanoss will go with Delirious, and Nogla with Wildcat."

"Wait, if we haven't been assigned the mission yet how were we assigned-"

"No more questions", Ozpin said taking off rater fast. It was like he completely was evading Evans questions.

The other two teams came up to team VIDH. "Hey guys! You haven't gotten the chance to meet team JNPR. This is-"

"Hey you were the team that caused all the screaming!", Pyrrha cut Ruby off.

"Hey you're the red headed lady that's screaming right now!", Delirious yelled back.

"She's also on a cereal box", Ruby threw in.

"Cool. I'm Evan, that's Jon who just yelled at you with the hockey mask, David with the mic on his head for some reason, and Tyler with the pig mask and helmet", Evan introduced. He took off his helmet as a gesture of goodwill. Jaune walked up and offered a handshake. Taking his hand Jaune decided to introduce his team.

"I'm Jaune, leader of team JNPR, that's my partner Pyrrha, and those two are Ren and Nora. Although Ren's last name makes up the R of our team. His first is Lie", He explained. "So, why do you guys wear masks?"

"We just get used to it after hiding for so long. It's like another face", Delirious said. He didn't speak for Nogla, because he just didn't have a mask in particular.

"Aren't you worried they'll break?", Jaune asked.

"Why? It's not like your clothes break whenever something attacks any of you", Wildcat said.

"He's got a point", Yang said. "Although things are still able to cut my hair in combat. It's like a huge plot hole if you ask me. Especially since it can light on fi-"

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow? Classes already figured out?", Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah but we're going on a mission", Evan said.

"A missions? This late in the quarter? Why not just wait till the next one?", Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't he send us as a whole team with our partners, after he just assigned us as a whole team and with our partners?", Wildcat asked sarcastically.

"Wait, you're not going with your team _or_ your partners? Then who else are you going with? You have to have four people for a mission", Blake said. Ruby's scroll went off.

 _Zzzt Zzzt_

"Oh, SON OF A BIT-"

"RUBY!", Yang said covering her mouth. Then Ruby bit her fingers.

"Ow!"

"BITCH!, Ruby finished.

 _ **Linebreak**_ _ **彡ﾟ◉**_ _ **ω◉ )**_ _ **つー**_ _ *****_

"I shouldn't have asked", Blake said. Ruby only sighed.

"It's not like it would make a difference. Ozpin picked us for some reason and I doubt you not asking would have stopped it", Ruby said gripping onto her bag straps. They both had their usual bags. The mission in particular wasn't supposed to be a long one, but they had them anyway. You never know when an emergency would need it.

"Hey guys", they heard Delirious say. Vanoss was right behind them.

"Sup."

They also had on their bags. Blake made sure to check Ruby's bag before they left. "You didn't bring the dog, right Ruby?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?", Blake asked again.

"Yes Blake, you can check my bag yourself!"

"I did. But last time you brought Zwei you also managed to bring a whole cooked chicken. I don't know how, but if your bag is still even half the size, that means Zwei could still be in there", Blake said seriously. "But I don't sense him, so I'll take your word for it."

"I don't sense a dog either", Vanoss said.

"See?",said Ruby reassuringly. "With you and Evan using both your combined hearing and seeing We don't even need Zwei. The only thing he could outclass us in is smell."

"Good", Blake said a little more relaxed.

"Besides, Yang has him!"

"RUBY!"

"Wait, Vanoss you have better seeing? Is that from your Owl faunas side?", Delirious asked.

"Yup. I'm better than the average owl", he said proudly.

"But dumber than the average person?", Delirious said.

"Shut up!"

"Good morning everyone!", Oobleck said in a cheery voice with a rather large bag again.

"Oh no, not him again", Ruby said quietly to himself.

"Alright! Glad to be back out in the field today. Are we ready for our expedition today?", Oobleck said.

"Um, Mr. Oobleck, who is teaching your class today if you're coming with us again?", Blake asked.

"Why how observant of you! Looking out for your classmates education I see. But today the class will be learning from Professor Peach as it turns out. Now who do we have here?", Oobleck said zipping over to Vanoss and Delirious.

"Hey you're the guy who was explaining the rules for our initiation match!", Delirious said.

"Ah, yes. Quite the interesting match I must say. But Mr. Vanoss, please refrain from turning into a bus a crushing your teammates today please?"

"I-"

"Great! Let's get going!", he said already on the airship. The four of them began loading onto the airship before it took off to wherever it was they were going.

"Do you think Yang and Weiss are doing any better with their mission?", Ruby asked Blake.

'I don't know. We'll have to ask when we get back.", Blake said.

 _ **With the other squad**_

"Nogla how the fuck did the giant pancake ass get covered in THAT much maple syrup? I think there's more syrup than pancakes now!", Wildcat said looking at their food statue still there.

"Well ya see I guess that Nora chick was planning on eating it a some point, so she covered it in the syrup. But she was pretty upset when I told her there were explosives in it. At least the sugar will preserve the pancakes until we get rid of it", Nogla said crossing his arms.

"What? When the fuck did you put an explosive in it? And WHY?", Wildcat asked.

"Well I was planning to test my new explosives", Nogla said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a disk shaped device the size of a pancake. It had a black metallic look to it and a red light in the center. It almost looked like a landmine.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"This is the Puncake Mk. IV. It explodes with the force of four C4 detonations", he said proudly.

"Why the hell did you put it in there?"

"It was going to be an explosion of comedy", Nogla punned.

"Dude, seriously?", Wildcat asked deadpanning.

"YOU MAKE PUNS TOO?!", Yang yelled running over.

"Oh jesus fucking christ not two horrible pun enthusiasts...", Wildcat said facepalming his pig mask.

"Believe me it's only going to get worse", Weiss said standing beside him.

 _ **Back with the other four**_

The airship had just taken off. The briefing was taking place immediately as they had no briefing prior to this.

"Alright everyone, listen up. The area we will be arriving is at the farthest end know of the Emerald forest. There lies a pass there which leads to a very high summit of cliff and Rocks and what have you", Oobleck explained. (Prepare for self inserted area)

Ruby's hand raised. "You mean the Scott Peaks?"

"Precisely Ruby", Oobleck said. (A/N: I needed some place with a very high altitude, and mount Glen was apparently apparently low enough for people to actually make construction on. So I wanted an area rather natural and that didn't include mount, or mountain in the name. Believe it or not all three are different classes geographically. Anyway just deal with it for now there's a reason why.)

"Now you will not be going above a certain pass here, so at most the issue of running into Nevermores is minimal. However the pass is where you will all be meeting your quota for killing the Grimm. You will also be providing data on the sufficient types of Grimm you encounter and how many as well, as we need to ensure anyone near the pass has the appropriate information as to what they'll run into. Any questions?", Oobleck asked.

"What is our quota?", Delirious asked not bothering to raise his hand. They always got ignored when they raised their hand.

"I will inform you, when the quota is met.", Oobleck said. "Any _more questions?"_

"What kind of Grimm are we _expected to_ encounter here?", Blake asked.

'Excellent question! It's a good idea to prepare ahead of time. The pass is rocky and until we reach the clearing, it's also covered by forest. Closer to the clearing is a usual concentration of Beowolf, and deeper into the forest is a smaller concentration of Ursa. However the farther the pass we go up, the rockier it gets. So land dwelling Grimm will be scarce. Nevermore are rare but more occasionally there will be Gri-"

' _THUD'_ The airship landed.

"Ah, it appears we have arrived", Oobleck said stepping off this ship. Everyone stepped out of the small ship along with him.

"That was fast", Delirious said surprised.

"We only went over the other end of the forest. You know we had to do this on foot once", Ruby said.

"Yeah but we only went so far. We stopped at the cliffs remember? Where you cut off the Nevermore's head?", Blake said.

"Oh yeah that's true. We went another way. Ooh, do you think there will be any caves along the way?", Ruby said curiously.

"Caves? Like with bats?", Delirious said suddenly

"No like wi-"

"So there's no bats?"

"Well I-"

"Oh good for a second I thought there would be bats. Not that I have a problem with bats. Because there's no bats right?"

"Delirious are you afraid of bats?", Blake asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask something like that? Why would I be afraid of bats? It's not like there's any bats around here. There's no bats right?"

"NO. THERE ARE NO BATS!", Ruby said. "What I was trying to say is sometimes there are some archeological caves around here. Jaune and Pyrrha found one in initiation once. They said they have cave paintings on the walls and other kinds of interesting stuff."

"Yeah besides Delirious, the Grimm would probably kill the bats", Blake said.

Delirious sighed relieved. "Oh cool. Wait, are they bat Grimm?"

"No. Just the usual Deathstalker if it's a really big one. I doubt we'll find one around here though. We're up pretty high. I doubt many ancient humans could thrive up here. But if we do we should definitely check it out", Blake said.

"Hey Delirious, you have something on back", Vanoss said.

"What like a BAT?! ***BOOM*** GET IT OFF! ***BOOM*** AH HELP ME! ***BOOM*** "

Delirious wildly fired his shotgun into the air trying to get the imaginary bat off his back. Vanoss grabbed his shotgun mid panic before he hurt anyone.

"Easy Easy! Relax Delirious it's not a bat!", he said calming Delirious down.

"It's not?"

"No it's just feather. Jeez dude calm down", He said holding up the feather. Blake looked at it interestingly.

"Can I see that?", Blake asked.

Vanoss nodded and handed it to her gently. "Besides. We're kickass huntsmen now. A little bats not gonna be threat. It's not like a bat's anything that can _seriously_ hurt us. Not like a snake."

(A/N: If you get the reference tell and I will love you forever. Seriously like I will take a request for anything if you are the first to tell me what that reference was from. Anything at all. I'll make a new story if need be).

"Hey Vanoss", Blake said butting in to the next possible panic attack.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where did you find this feather?", She asked looking at it still.

"I just said where. On Delirious' back", he said pointing to the now jittery Delirious. "Why?"

"Take a look at this feather. What do you notice?", she said holding it up.

"Its…. brown?"

"And?"

"... A light brown?"

"Evan it's huge!", she said seriously.

"So? I have lots of huge feathers. Do you want one?", he asked sarcastically.

"Is it yours? It doesn't look like yours. It's like a brown and red", she said looking into the feather.

"No. Why? What's so important? It's a feather", he said uninterestedly.

"Evan it's huge! It's bigger than your feathers and you're part bird the size of a human. What other kind of bird could drop this feather?", Blake challenged.

"So maybe it came from a small nevermore", he said still uninterested. He seriously didn't see the point in investigating a big feather.

"All grimm with feathers are completely black. This came from a living bird!", Blake finally got to the point.

"What do you think, an ostrich?", he asked.

…

…

…

"What?", Evan asked serious.

"No. An ostrich would never live on a mountain pass. And it's still too big", she said making Vanoss feel stupid.

"Well, I don't know, maybe there's like a Falcon faunus around here. Who can actually fly! You know the feathers get bigger the healthier the wings. Mine aren't too big because I neglected them. I still can't fly remember?", he explained.

"Hm. Maybe you're right", Blake said. "But we should ask Professor. Oobleck."

"Why?"

"Because if there is a bird, a LIVING bird that can survive in these conditions with the grimm, and this high up shouldn't that be noteworthy? What if it's in trouble? Or lost up here? Shouldn't we keep it in mind that it could need help?", Blake said with care in her voice.

Evan wasn't one for a lot of animal rights movements. He had himself to worry about growing up. But he did have sympathy for the animals. If they were treated anywhere near as bad as faunus were he would still stop it without a doubt.

"Okay. I understand that you're a faunus and that you have the passion to help every side. So would I", Evan said in an understanding tone. Blake's eyes widened. He knew? How had he figured it out. Oh, that's right. Ruby had mentioned her heightened hearing. She looked down. Her identity was at stake already. Evan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax", he said. "Delirious doesn't know."

"But he heard what Ruby said remember? He even asked about your sight", Blake said.

"Yeah, but Delirious doesn't put things together very fast. But when he does find out, he's a trustworthy guy. You know we all come from a place where all we want is to help people", Evan said reassuringly. Blake looked over his shoulder to see Ruby and Delirious. He got spooked again and swinging his weapon around while Ruby tried to calm him down in her high pitched voice. She giggled at the sight.

"I don't even think he can help himself", she said. Vanoss grabbed her hand. She was surprised but saw he was just grabbing the feather. She had forgot she still was even holding it.

"We can ask Oobleck about this though. If there is any animal that has survived out here against the grimm, it definitely worth looking into. Not a lot of animals can survive like that. Maybe if we find it, we can study it and use that science to improve how wildlife can live with grimm. Or something", Evan said letting go of her. Blake lost her train of thought.

"And I can talk with Delirious", he said walking over to Oobleck.

"Yeah", Blake replied. She looked over to Ruby and Delirious. Ruby was hanging Delirious by his hoodie with the dull end of her scythe while he screamed something about how the bats could still get him up there. She looked at her hand.

 _Or something…_ she thought to herself.

 _ **With Ruby**_

"Delirious I can't let you down from there unless you calm down!"

"I'm not safe!", he yelled squirming.

"Yes you are! I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"THEN YOU'RE NOT SAFE EITHER! THE BATS ARE GONNA KILL US!", he yelled still squirming. "YOU HAVE TO RUN! LEAVE ME BEHIND! THEY WON'T CATCH YOU! YOU'RE TOO FAST JUST GO!"

"I can't take you seriously while you're wearing clown makeup under a mask…", Ruby muttered to herself.

"Ruby! I swear on my mother's grave I am terrified of bats I know what they can-"

 _ ***BANG***_

Ruby shot a round from her scythe while it still held him off the ground. The sound was loud enough to get him to stop.

"Your mother's grave...?", Ruby asked quietly.

His arms flopped down by his side and his legs stopped squirming and kicking around.

"Yeah. Uh… Yeah. Hey? Can-Can I come down now? I think I'm ok", he asked. The scythe folded down back into it's sniper rifle form and he landed on his feet and crouched. He grabbed his weapon he somehow managed to drop and slung it on his back. He stood back up and managed to find Ruby in front of him again.

"Hey uhh, thanks. Can we not talk about this to anyone?", he asked.

"Yeah. It's ok. I get it", she said understandingly. "My mom is gone too."

Delirious' eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Yeah. And Yang's. We have different mothers if you couldn't tell. I guess not a lot of people really can, but after the shape of our head we kinda get the rest from the other half. Yang's mom never really died as far as we know, but we've both pretty much lost her too. So yeah. We get it. Just try not to bring it up ok? And I'll do the same do the same thing", Ruby said.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way. I'm uh- I'm-I'm-I'm afraid of-of bats. In case you couldn't tell", he whispered that last part.

Ruby tried to hide a laugh. But it came out anyway. Delirious laughed nervously along with her.

"I think the whole pass already knows you're afraid of bats. But I won't tell anyone. Wanna know a secret?", Ruby whispered.

"WHAT?", Delirious shout whispered.

"Everyone on my team thinks Weiss is a bitch", Ruby said chuckling. Delirious was chuckling too.

"Wanna know another one of mine?", Delirious asked.

"What?"

"Nogla, told us about this one time he shit himself!", Delirious laugh whispered again. The two were done trying to hold back and just started laughing. "What'd I miss?", Evan asked.

"Nothing", they said straightening up immediately.

"Oh", Evan said. Apparently he bought it. "Well, according to Blake's amazing detective skills, she suggested that there might be some really, really big bird that actually survived around here. And according to professor Oobleck, uh he actually spoke so fast I didn't catch most of it. But he said we should most definitely look out for a really giant bird", Vanoss said pointing over to Oobleck. "Also does he do this every time an animal comes up?"

They looked at Oobleck who was moving around very fast examining the feather whilst talking to himself. Also very fast. A table appeared out of nowhere along with a tape measure, some chemical tubes, a directable lamp, various glass vials, instruments of unknown origin and other things. He began taking lots of pictures, writing stuff down, constantly running his hand along the feather as if feeling it's viscosity, dropping it and timing it to see how long it would take to fall to the ground, writing more stuff down. He was having a field day.

"That guy is really interested in that feather", Blake said.

"He wasn't even this interested in my dog. An my dog is alive! It's like the whole thing! What's so important about a stupid feather?", Ruby asked tilting her head at the sight.

"I don't know. But he said we should definitely keep an eye out for it", Evan said.

"For what? What is ' _It'_ ?", Ruby asked.

"We don't know", Blake said.

"Well then how are we supposed to keep an eye out for it?", Ruby said.

"I don't know. Look we don't know what it is we're looking for but it's huge and something feather bearing. Most likely bird like. And it's not a grimm", Evan explained.

"Well there's not a lot here that that could specify as so just look out for anything unusual okay?", Blake added.

"Okay. Sweet. So where are we head? We gonna kick some grimm ass or what?", Delirious said replacing the shells he randomly fired off.

"I'd say we split up to cover more ground, but the terrain here is dangerous. We should group together in case someone gets hurt", Vanoss said.

"That's a good idea. Two of us can head south, and two of us can move up the path. Blake, you should probably go with Evan. You two are more… capable. It's rocky up there. And I'm short and fast and Delirious is… Delirious. No offense", Ruby said.

"No it's ok I get. I'm clumsy not flexible. Besides, Vanoss can fly", Delirious said.

"No I can't. I can hover and glide at most", Vanoss countered.

"That's better than what I can do. I can fall. And Ruby can run really fast. We shouldn't be near rocks. Especially high up rocks.", Delirious said. "Or bats. Especially ba-"

"Okay we'll go up. Good luck you guys", Vanoss said cutting him off walking toward Oobleck. The two split off in opposite directions.

"Hey professor Oobleck, we're heading off now. Where are you gonna go?", Evan said.

"I will be staying here. I must examine this specimen! It's very quite interesting you see!", Oobleck replied excitedly.

"What have you found out so far?", Blake asked keeping close, but not close enough to be whacked by Oobleck moving round so fast. He probably carried the force of a train at his top speed. Ruby could move fast, but this guys just moved fast as a lifestyle.

"It, is very, BIG", he said stopping all of a sudden.

"Well yeah the feather is big. We already-", Vanoss was cut off.

"Not the feather! The animal! You see, birds of prey must have a certain weight to their feathers to be able to function as predators. If it is too light, the bird will not be able drop from higher places fast enough to catch its prey. If it is too heavy, the bird will consume too much energy during flight, and won't be able to chase, or glide, or even ascend heights efficiently", he explained.

"Well what if it's not a bird of prey?", Blake asked.

"Then it wouldn't survive up here. Now would it?", he said seriously.

"Let me make this very clear children. This bird, this animal, or creature or whatever it is cannot literally have feathers this size unless its body meats it's wingspan at a certain ratio" He extended his mug into its weapon form and dragged the stick end along the ground awkwardly. "So what this means is that this bird is very", he kept dragging. " **Very** ", he kept dragging. " **VERY** ", he was still dragging! When was he going to stop dragging?! Finally, he stopped. He stopped about 20' or 30' apart(6 to 9 meters if I'm rounding, or 60 to 90 decimeters. You're welcome metric people(I can't believe I ran actual numbers on a fictional creature. That was annoying. So yes, if we find one of these in real life it should be right in between there)). They were only eyeballing it but they knew even Vanoss' wingspan wasn't that big. And he was a human size bird faunus.

 **"BIG."**

"That's a big bird", Vanoss said.

"Precisely", Oobleck said with a smirk.

 _ **With group DR**_

"Do you see anything? Like besides trees? And pine leaves?", Delirious asked bored.

"No nothing. Although the forest is unusually denes. I usually find Beowolves around areas with trails or clearings. That way when someone walks into an opening, they always keep an eye on them waiting to strike. Ursa however just kind of go where they want", Ruby said leading the way.

"Oh. See I don't know a lot about grimm. Our team is pretty much used to fighting people at this point", Delirious said.

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense to me that we train against other students more than we do with the actual grimm, but that's too broad a plot hole for me to figure out", Ruby said bushing a branch out of her way. Delirious followed close behind.

' _WHACK'_

Ruby turned to see that when she let go of the branch it hit Delirious right in the face. Or mask rather. "Ow. Plugh", he said spitting the pine leaves out of his mouth. When he moved the branch himself Ruby could see all the pine needles sticking into the tiny holes in his mask by the mouth. Ruby laughed at how weird he looked.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a brush used to clean a grill", she said chuckling.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came from above. Along with two heavy wings. Their flap almost sounded like thunder. A large shadow flew overhead at incredible speed even Ruby couldn't chase it in this forest. The wind carried her small red cap horizontally in the direction the huge shadow moved, then fell back in place as the wind left with it.

"Whoa", Ruby said looking up through the trees.

"What was that? Are we getting a storm?", Delirious asked finished cleaning out his mask. Ruby looked at him. Her hair was blown slightly back from whatever just flew by so close. Her look said it all.

"What'd I miss?"

"I think we found what we were supposed to be keeping an eye out for", she said slowly.

"Really? Was it big? Where'd it come from? What was it?", Delirious asked rapidly.

Ruby shook her head and fixed her hair before answering. "Yes. It was huge. It came from the way we are heading, and I don't know it was moving too fast. I'm surprised it didn't take off all the pines from the trees it was going so fast!"

"Well let's go see where it came from! Maybe it left some clues!", Delirious said excitedly.

"Good idea. But we should tell professor Oobleck first. He's gonna wanna know. He can tell the other Blake and Evan", Ruby said pulling out her scroll. She sent a quick message saying what they experienced and that they were pursuing any clues. This was now way more interesting than there mission.

"Alright. It was moving pretty fast so who knows how far away it started. It could have changed directions too", she said to Delirious.

"But this forest is huge. How are we gonna track anything down with so much ground to cover?", Delirious said. He had a point. But Ruby had a plan.

"We're not covering the ground!", she said cutting through the stump of a tree. The giant tree fell over at an angle and crashed onto the branches and stopped. It was basically a ramp.

"Oh you are so mean to trees", Delirious said without realizing what was about to happen.

"Say Delirious, do you happen to have a landing strategy?"

She could see the eyes widening behind the mask. They had only been out here no more than twenty minutes and they're already trying something crazy.

 _ **With group BV**_

Although Vanoss didn't want to admit it, Delirious was intelligent in his decision not to come up further along the pass. Blake and her weapon mad for easy grappling, and Vanoss' crowbar made it easy to create holes or stick blots anywhere they couldn't grapple. Blake was fast, and Vanoss was adaptable. He could only see Delirious falling and screaming no so many times.

" _NO_

 _No!_

 _Noooo_

 _NOOOOOO!"_

God it would be funny to listen too though. They climbed pillar after pillar of sloped and vertical rocks. They were gaining height relatively quick, but still had a ways to go.

"You see anything yet?", Vanoss asked down below. Blake quickly hopped up onto the rock he just stood on.

"No. Nothing at all actually. At this point I'm actually surprised. I'd expect to see something by now. Not even the smaller nevermore are around. You think something is wrong?", she asked.

"I don't know. I spend most of my time dealing with people. For such a people person I sure kick a lot of ass", he said thinking it was ironic.

"Don't get overconfident", she replied.

"Well it's true! I'm a social guy. It's like people just view me, and then they drawn in for some reason! I still have no idea how Ozpin found where I was living", Evan explained.

'"The coffee shop? I think Ruby was the one who recorded you. I just happen to go there every once in awhile. My team comes with sometimes but we usually don't go there. I'm a tea person", Blake said throwing her weapon above. It stabbed into the vertical flat rock overhead and she simply yanked herself up with a huge jump. Evan followed after. One by one, they would keep going until they found something.

"It looks like you're my opposite", Evan said coming to that conclusion.

"How so?"

"You're an introvert, I'm a social bird."

"Hmm."

"You're a reader, I'm a gamer."

"I guess."

"You're a tea person, I'm a coffee person."

"Uhuh."

"You're a cat, I'm a bird."

"That's less accurate."

"I hear no evil, you see no evil."

"What?"

"You're quiet, I'm loud."

"Vanoss."

"You're rainy, I'm sunny."

"Vanoss!"

"You're a pervert, and I'm bored with chicks."

"EVAN!"

"Huh?", he looked up making it on top of the rock. Blake was looking at him flustered.

"First of all, I'm not a perv. Don't judge me because of what I read. And second", she said pointing over to the forest. Vanoss stood up to see what she was pointing at. "I think Ruby and Delirious found something."

Vanoss could just barely make out a blur jumping from seemingly nowhere. He had better sight than everyone else on the mission at the moment so he was sure Blake probably just heard Delirious screaming.

"What's he saying?"

"He keeps screaming no over and over again, something about being mean to trees, then it sounds like his mouth was full of something so it stopped after that", she said.

' _I knew it',_ Vanoss thought.

"Why are they going that way?", Evan asked.

"What way?", Blake asked.

"Let's see", Vanoss said squinting. "We're heading north, soooooo south east of here?", he said.

"That's where the peaks tend to get steeper"

"Steeper than rocks that go straight up vertically?"

"The cliffs. They're headed to the cliffs end. There's no way to get up unless they literally go straight up the side of the cliff. I don't even think we could do that", Blake suggested.

"Maybe they're chasing something. Could be grimm", Vanoss said. Just then his scroll went off.

 _Zzzt-Zzzt_

"Oh! They found something!", Vanoss said excitedly.

"What? What'd they find?"

"Oobleck says they're chasing after the direction it came from", he said putting his scroll away.

"What was it?", Blake asked curiously. "If it's headed away from where they were going, that means it's headed North West. That means he should have seen something by now", Blake said.

"Or it's going around the other side of the mountain to where it's less steep. We're basically rock climbing at this point so it'd be less tiresome to just fly up that way", Evan explained.

"What makes you say that?"

"One, If it was moving up this way, we would have seen it cross over the clearing. Two, if it's going around the other way, it'd probably stay low to the forest until it found it's way up. It the only way I wouldn't have seen it. Also", Evan said pointing to his extended wings, "Part bird. Flying straight up takes a lot. Especially if you're a predatory bird. They're heavy."

"Do you think it's gonna make it all the way top before we do?", Blake asked.

"I don't know. But it'd need to be pretty fast", he replied.

"Well come on. Maybe we can catch it before it arrives. Or at least leaves", Blake said throwing her weapon once again.

"Blake, we're looking for grimm. Not tracking a bird we've never seen before", Vanoss said.

"Have you gotten any signs of grimm?", Blake asked.

"No."

"Have we gotten any signs of the bird?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then we're looking for the bird", she said ascending the rock.

"Besides! I have a feeling this bird is why we haven't seen any more grimm around here!", she shouted back down to Vanoss. Vanoss spread his wings and thrusted himself up with incredible speed up to the rock above Blake. "You think it it scared them off?!"

"I think it killed them!", Blake said surprised he was now above her. "And I thought you couldn't fly?!"

"This isn't flying this is jumping! Also I have this thing on my back!", he said turning and pointing to the small circular disk on between his shoulder blades. It was his dust cartridge that used gravity dust. No wonder he he jumped so high so fast. "I'm coming my bird brotha'!", he said about to take off again.

"Wait for me!", Blake shouted. They were supposed to keep close in case someone needed help. Vanoss had a better idea. He jumped down next to her with a thud. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his side. She was surprised but didn't have time to say anything before he took off faster than she liked.

"Don't drop me!"

"Why the HELL would I drop you?!"

"Don't put the idea in my head and just DON'T DROP ME!"

"You have good balance though right?"

"Yeah why?!"

"Because I'm gonna have to drop you!"

"EVAN!", she yelled holding on like she was going to die if she let go.

"When we get to the top!"

"I am NOT letting go until we are on SOLID GROUND!"

 _ **Back with group DR**_

"Well darn there's nothing here", Ruby said disappointed.

"I think I should be more scared of you than I am bats", Delirious said.

"Maybe if we follow along the edge of the cliff…", Ruby was about to start walking before she realized Delirious was still gripping her cape.

"Delirious you have to let go of my cape now", she said turning to Delirious staring off into the cliff wall.

"I am not letting go until I am on solid ground", he said slowly.

"But we are on solid ground!"

"Oh then we should get off this elevator"

"We're not on an elevator."

"Oh. Someone should tell that to the bat standing in the elevator then. It's not going anywhere. Hey Bat. Did you know this isn't an elevator?", Delirious said being delirious.

"Alright Jon, you talk to the bat about the elevator", Ruby said now carrying delirious on the end of her scythe like sack.

"It's- It's not an elevator right Ruby?"

"That's right Jon. It's not an elevator", she said calmly. She didn't think calling him Delirious at the moment would be appropriate. He needed to re familiarize himself with the world. He was traumatized.

"Is the Bat your friend Jon?"

"No, he's just on the elevator. But it's not an elevator."

"That's right. It's not an elevator."

"His name is Batt Daymon. He's going to see his friend Batt Lauer. And his friend Bat-thew McConaughey. And Turn Reynolds."

"Uhuh. Are they bats too?"

"No turn Reynolds is a turtle. He's on an elevator though", Delirious kept talking. Ruby could only imagine where he came up with this stuff.

"Hey Delirious, I found a cave!", Ruby said excitedly. It was a big cave. It's mouth was _maybe_ big enough to fit Vanoss in bus form. But not very far.

"Bats live in caves. That's where the moma bats have baby bats. GIVE BIRTH!"

 _ ***BANG***_

"OW WHAT THE FUCK MY EARS!", he said falling off of Ruby's scythe. "Ruby? Ruby is that you? Say my name!"

"Jon?"

"My other name!"

"Delirious?", she said tilting her head.

"Oh thank god", Delirious said getting up. "I had the weirdest dream! My name was-"

"Was it Batt?"

"What- No it was… Um… I don't know", he said calming down. "Where are we? This isn't zooming above trees at a dangerous speed. This is a cliff!", he said. "And that's a cave!"

"Yup. And guess what I found delirious?"

"...A cave?"

"Well, yeah bu-"

"It's not bats is it?"

"Shut up. Look.", Ruby said pointing to the cave entrance. There were more feathers. Some tinier, some around the same size. Then, there was an absolutely HUGE feather. It was about as thick as Delirious' entire Machete blade in width, and around Ruby's height in length.

"What the hell?"

"I know right!"

"You fired a sniper shot and no bats flew out?!"

"Oh my god SHUT UP about the bats! What kind of bird lives in a giant cave?", Ruby said picking up the large feather. "I don't know, but it looks way bigger that I thought it would be. That thing is bigger than you! And the wings have the largest feathers right?"

"Yeah I would think so", Ruby said.

"Then how the hell does it fly in there?!", Delirious shouted. His voice echoed through the cave repeating what he just said.

"You hear that Delirious?", Ruby said.

"What?", he asked back.

"That's the sound of you being stupid!", Ruby shouted like she was irritated. Then she started laughing. "I think- I think you're rubbing off on me", she said calming down. "Okay come on we need to get going. This cave might have some clues-", she dropped the feather at the sound of Delirious shotgun going off. He was holding a stick, or a thin log rather, whose end was now on fire. Ruby looked at him with a 'really' kind of fce.

"What? We're gonna need light", Delirious said holding up his torch he just lit with fire dust shells. Ruby held up her scroll as the magical device produced a flash light.

"... I'm still taking it with me", he said defensively.

"Okay. It actually might do us better to have natural light. It might keep away anything that's alive in there", she said. She put her scroll away and let delirious light the path.

"So you think we'll find any eggs or something?", Ruby asked. The tunnel got a little narrower, but still let plenty of room inside. "I don't know. I would start making egg puns but my brain is a little fried", Delirious said.

"Oh come on, the joke was over easy"

"Nice one."

"Thanks. I learned most from Yang. She's like the queen of puns", Ruby said.

The cave eventually grew lopsided. The side leaning in toward them had something on it. The side leaning away looked like right around the corner was where it ended.

"Oh no way!", Ruby said rushing to the cave wall. Delirious followed her quickly. The wall leaned over against them and stretched overhead until it curved over to the otherside. Ruby ran her hand along the wall and felt it was rather smooth. It was flat. Perfect for a canvas for cave painting. Hence why there was one. Ruby looked closely at the small pictures on the wall.

"What is it?" Delirious asked.

"I don't know. Come closer. It's hard to see", she said as Delirious held the makeshift torch up high.

"It's stick figures!", Delirious said.

"No those are just drawings of sharp sticks", Ruby said.

"Oh."

Ruby examined the wall with deep interest. She could make out people. They held spears or simple weapons of some kind. Then there was the cliff wall behind them to the right.

"There's the grimm!", Ruby said excitedly. Over to the left she could see the branches of the trees holding red eyes. Eventually the more she moved right, the more and more grimm appear to be forming closer to the people.

"There were ancient people who lived here. They would hide in the caves and stay out of the forest.", she said describing their story.

"But the grimm watched them. And soon the grimm left the forest to attack them", she said moving further right. Eventually the people were backed up along the rock wall of the cliff. They were holding fire against them, but the picture told it didn't work on the animals like it did the grimm.

"They used fire to scare them away, but it stopped working. Then they…", she stopped as the painting stopped.

"They what?" Delirious asked.

"I don't know! The painting just stops", she said disappointed. "Oh man. I wanted to figure out how it ends. But it's still amazing! It's so beautiful too. I mean for ancient humanity to be able to paint, and tell a story like this? This is incredible! I never thought I'd get to see one. We should take a picture!", Ruby said pulling out her scroll. She and Delirious moved back and watched as the flash captured quickly what Ruby had seen.

"Oh man this is gonna be so cool to show everyone! Wait until professor Oobleck here's about-"

"Ruby wait! I saw something! There was more to the painting!", Delirious said looking at her scroll closely.

"What, no see? It stops on the far right!", she said showing him the picture.

"No not on the right", delirious said zooming in on a certain spot on her scroll. "On the top!", he said. He was right. It looked like the picture of the cliff and the cave continued upward. It was above them.

"It's above them!", he said holding the torch up. The natural light only went so far however and only showed the bottom part of the rest of the picture. "What is that? It looks like uh-uh-uh a cat hand!"

"What? You mean a paw?", Ruby asked squinting her eyes. "Hold the torch higher. I can't see it!", she said. Delirious stretched on his tiptoes and held it just a bit higher.

"Look, I think I can see claws!"

"Duh, cats have claws", Ruby responded not recognising it yet.

"No! Bird claws!", Delirious said. "Get on my shoulders!", Delirious said suddenly.

"What?", Ruby asked nervously. "Hold the torch and get on my shoulders! We can see it better!", he said obviously not seeing the awkwardness.

"Uhh, I dont uh-"

"You want to see the rest of it don't you?", Delirious asked. He wanted to see it just as much as she did. She sighed. "Okay…", she said. Delirious got on knees while Ruby quickly jumped on fixing her skirt for obvious reasons. He held up the torch so Ruby could grab it and stood up completely. He held onto her knees so she wouldn't fall off.

"What do you see?", Delirious asked. Ruby's eyes widened. A gasp and the sound of the torch burning were the only things Delirious heard.

"Oh my god…", Ruby said barely above a whisper.

"What is it?", Delirious asked. He wanted to know.

"Oh my god!" Jon put me down! I just remembered, I have my flashlight!", Ruby said fumbling around trying to turn on the light.

"Oh good idea!"

Delirious crouched down and let Ruby hop off. He was really anxious to see what she was gasping on about. "Come on come on!", Delirious said impatiently.

"Okay, hold on, GOT IT!", Ruby said finished fumbling with the device in her hand. The flashlight came to life and Ruby stepped back to illuminate the whole wall leaning in toward them. It could finally tell the whole story.

"No… no way! Is that what I think it is?", Delirious said. Ruby didn't answer. She just looked at the whole painting once more. "They lived along the wall because that it saved them", she finished the story. "It's- it's a-", Delirious struggled to find his words.

"It's a Griffin!", Ruby finished for him.

"Ruby we have to tell the others!"

"What?", Ruby said lost in the story of the cave wall.

"Ruby, the feathers, the grimm not here, that huge thing that flew over us! It's the griffin! It's here, and it's headed to the mountain. We gotta tell Vanoss, an-an-and Blake!", Delirious said. Ruby gasped. "And Oobleck!", She said turning back to the wall and snapping another picture.

"Okay let's go!", Delirious said about to book it out of the cave.

"Wait!"

Delirious stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"What if there's more? This is only one side of the wall. There could be more back there!", Ruby said pointing her light into the back where the cave came to a close. There was still an odd corner shape they hadn't checked the other side of.

"Okay, you go check. I'll see if I can get hold of anyone in here", he said pulling out his scroll. Ruby walked briskly toward the back. Around that corner she did in fact find something. It was a nest. A bird nest in fact. It was made out of huge twisted branches and large enough to fit the beast. She approached carefully. There were feathers strewn about everywhere. But nothing else. No sign of eggs. Nothing else was here. Not even a bat. She turned around and was about to head out when she got to see the other side of the corner that was hiding the giant nest.

"Jon! Get over here!", she yelled over. A few heavy steps later she saw him arrive.

"Any hold of Vanoss or Blake?"

"No not Oobleck either HOLY SHIT!", he yelled seeing the nest. "That's huge!", he yelled.

"I know but look there's more right here", she said gesturing to the small corner of wall in front of her. On the wall were the creatures from the last. The half eagle half lion was accompanied by another one. But the second one was differently colored. It was black and gold and was appearing to be in battle with a giant nevermore. The second, which matched the first was near the ground helping the people with the grimm on the ground.

"What happened to the other one? Is there more?", Delirious asked confused.

"No…", Ruby said. Below the painting was a single, dark black feather. She picked it up and held it up against this wall. It had to have been. "I think it died."

 _ **With BV**_

"Hubada!", Vanoss said hopping atop a flat slope. With nowhere higher up to go Vanoss stopped jumping. "We're here", he said. Blake held on for a few seconds longer to make sure some cruel twist of fate wasn't going to have her fall off of a really high cliff. She did NOT feel like falling at terminal velocity today! They were almost at a Peak for god's sakes.

She abruptly let go and practically ejected herself off of him. She finally caught her breath.

"Are you insane!", she turned around and started yelling at him.

"Just the usual amount."

"The one thing that could risk your life the most at steep edge of a fucking mountain is JUMPING!"

"Blake-"

"And you just grab onto me like I'd just be okay with that!?"

"Blake."

"How would you like it if I just wrapped you up in my weapon and just held you upside down off the cliff of this peak?! Because I have half a mind to do it!"

'BLAKE!"

"WHAT?!"

"I DIDN'T DROP YOU!"

…

Blake didn't realize it but she had drawn her weapon and was probably about to follow up with the actions of her last statement. She tensed, then sighed. She needed to relax.

"Thank you…"

"It's alright. It was scary. I didn't know if it was gonna work all the way up", he said understanding.

"You didn't? Then why the hell did-"

"Because you wanted to go up. So we went up. And it's not like I'm gonna ditch you on the side of a cliff. What if something happened to you? I am never going to have friends again! That's what!", he said. Blake wasn't sure how much of that was looking out for her safety or just him being stupid and bad at apologizing. She was gonna give him the benefit of the doubt. It was a rash decision, but they both got what they wanted. She wanted to reach the cliff side, and he wanted to help.

"Sorry", he said.

"Just don't do it again. Or if you have to, at least let me know so I don't become afraid of death in the process. I know we both would have survived the fall, but seriously, that scared me", she said putting her weapons away.

"Actually, there's lots of rocks and slopes and stuff, so we'd hit a lot of stuff on the way down", he said casually.

"Oh boy Evan you sure know how to make a woman feel better", she said with both sarcasm and a slight hint of anger. Evan bust out laughing. Blake didn't understand why.

"Oh man. I suck with girls. I wouldn't have a chance if I-"

Evans scroll was going off. Ruby was calling him There was also an attachment file coming with the call.

"Hello? Ruby?"

"E-n, we're comin-f a cave below the cli-"

"What? Ruby I can't hear you! You're patchy. Are you in a tunnel?"

"WHERE THE FUCK WOULD I BE IN A TUNNEL?!", he heard Ruby scream loud as day.

"Uh, nevermind you're clear now. Where are you? What's happening?", he asked putting a finger to his ear. Evan walked toward the cliff edge. He last saw them in a forest. Maybe if got closer to the edge he could see them.

"Me and Delirious just got out of a cave! It's below the cliff. And Evan, you and Blake need to get down here now!"

"Why are you in trouble?1"

"No you are!", Ruby shouted.

"Wait, was that supposed to be like a bad comeback or something? Because I never insulted you", Evan said confused.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! There is a Griffin coming up there to kill you! It's gonna kill you until you're dead and that's why you need to get the hell down here! Now HURRY!"

Evan looked to his phone and lost connection. They must be getting close to a storm. The wind was getting loud. Almost like a roaring. And it was getting louder. He turned to see Blake looking concerned. "What did she say? Are they being attacked?", Blake asked quickly.

"No she said we were gonna be attacked by a griffin. That's a kind of grim right?", Evan asked.

"Yeah. Professor Oobleck forgot to mention that before we landed. I should have guess they could be around here. But where the hell are the other ones then? They travel in groups. Or where are any grimm for that matter? There's been nothing the entire time we were here", she said. Her voice was getting louder. She was trying to keep up with the wind. It was like the sound of a subway speeding through a subway.

" **SCREEE!"**

"Holy shit!", was the only thing he shouted as he was carried off the cliff with Blake in massive claws.

 _ **Down below**_

"Hello?!", Ruby shouted into the tiny device. The call failed. "Dammit!"

"What do we do?", Delirious asked.

"Call Oobleck! I'll keep trying to call them back!"

Delirious took out his scroll and did as instructed. Ruby couldn't get an answer. "Dammit! I tried calling Blake too, it just failed instantly. Delirious was hearing ringing on his end. "Try texting! Sometimes when the signal is shit, you can still send messages!", Delirious shouted over to Ruby.

"Okay…", she said. She rapidly pulled up Evan's contact and sent him a message.

 _Are you guys okay? Please respond!_

Suddenly a small object bounced off the ground in front of her. It was a scroll. It just fell out of the sky like magic.

''HOO-DINI!'', it sounded. Delirious ran over. "Was that Evan's notification?", he asked confused. They looked at screen. It read: 1 New message from Ru-

 _ **CRASH  
BANG  
BOOM**_

Shit tons of dust was kicked up as they hit the ground with so much force Ruby and Delirious were knocked off their feet and hit the ground before they could even THINK.

" _ **SCREEEE!"**_

The dust cleared and Evan was the only one left standing before the beast. It screeched an ear piercing screech toward Evan. Blake was behind him thrown to the ground as were Ruby and Delirious painfully slowly getting up. It only gave another screech and spread its wings in an attempt to threaten them. Dear god the creature was huge. It had the same red/brown color their first feather had also been colored. Underneath its wings was a dull brown/orange mix a tiny feathers that transitioned from the others on it's wint and head. Vanoss could see its lion like tail accompanied by it's claws and actual paws of the lion, which were the appropriate brown color of a lion. And in the front were its predatory bird claws that it had slammed Vanoss and Blake into the dirt with. They matched the yellow of it beak. And even its huge bird eyes.

"Get behind me!", Evan shouted. He spread his wings to hide his friends behind them. He succeeded in getting its attention. It gave one shorter bird screech before backing up and stopping. It constantly kept shifting its head position and adjusting its view of Vanoss. BLake rolled over and coughed. That fall had been absorbed by most of her aura, but unfortunately the crashing into the ground still hurt a great deal. She didn't know how Evan was standing.

"What is it doing?", she asked slowly getting up. "Blake!", Ruby shouted from behind. She rushed over and helped move away from the huge creature analyzing Vanoss. "No sudden movements!", Vanoss shouted. He slowly backed away from the Griffin holding his crowbar in hand, before falling to one knee. That fall was too much to bare. He dropped his crowbar with a 'thunk'.

He grabbed his chest in pain as the Griffin walked near. It looked at the weapon sideways, before picking it up in its beak, and throwing it aside. It made it way back to Vanoss, who let his wings down by now. It did all but attack his however. It came really close to his mask. And it's eyes seemed to widen. Suddenly it nudged him forward so that Vanoss was on his back facing up looking at its face. It gave another screech as if to see if he would do something.

"Evan!", Delirious said from behind where Vanoss fell. He raised his shotgun ready to fire.

"Wait! No sudden movements!", he said again. The rest of his friends watched in anticipation just hoping it wouldn't hurt him. The beast finally seemed to stop sniffing and looked at him with one eye. Then, it uttered some low pitch bird noise and began licking his mask with it's long bird like tongue (Use your imagination I'm not describing it). The it gave several short tiny screeches and a few sqwauks before repeatedly pecking at his face.

"Ew gross!", Vanoss yelled at the licking. "Get off me!" He tried to use his hands to push the giant bird head away, but every time it did he kept forcing his arms back down under the claws, and pecking them. It was like it was telling him to stop.

"Aww, it's adorable!", Ruby said completely forgetting the fact it just tried to kill them. Blake only stared in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with the expression she had no idea what was going on. "Can someone tell me what's happening?", she asked.

"That's what made the feather! That's why theres no grimm around here! It was killing them all off. And now it, it uh it-it uhhhh", Ruby was lost at what else to say.

"It's licking Evan!", Delirious said putting his gun away.

"GET IT OFF!"

Blake found the courage to approach it next. She walked toward it quick with the intent of helping Vanoss, but it quickly looked up a screeched at her. She kept her hands in front of her to show she wasn't a threat, just like Evan. The creature inched it's head closer to her hand before smelling it. Then it did something unexpected. It rubbed against the palm of her hands like a cat that wanted attention. It gave whatever the Eagle equivalent of a pigeon cooing was. Then it went right back to pecking and licking Evan's owl mask.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Blake just stood up and backed away rather relaxed now. It was friendly. A big friendly giant hybrid creature meant for killing. Then it grabbed Blake's bow really quick.

"Hey!", she said rubbing her head. It was ripped out fast. Her ears now exposed seemed to give something away.

"Whoa, you're a faunus too? Cool! It all makes sense now! It's like it sensed both of your cat parts and bird parts, and then came right towards you! It's like it thinks you're one of them!", Delirious said.

Blake looked back to Delirious. "Delirious, please, it's really important people don't know about this. Also can you not tell anyone?", she asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not", he shrugged.

"And two, it's part Eagle and part Lion. It's above our predatory level. If it knew that, it should have killed us as competition", Blake explained. "And give me back my bow!"

The creature coughed and hacked violently until it coughed up the now spit covered bow. "Eww", Ruby said behind her.

"Uhmm", she said picking up the bow pinching it with two fingers keeping it from touching her. "Thank you…"

It screeched again and went back to annoying the shit out of Evan. He said something along the lines of why me, but nobody heard it. Ruby walked forward.

"Oh my god can we keep it?!"

Blake stepped in front of her. "Ruby, it's a wild animal. You know we can't take it back to Beacon."

"But it's acting like a dog!"

"It probably EATS dogs!"

"Well we can't just leave it here? Do you really think it can survive off the wildlife out here?"

"You mean the grimm?", Delirious asked.

"Exactly!", Ruby threw her arms in exaggeration. Blake narrowed her eyes toward delirious. He wasn't helping.

"Come on Blake, if we leave it here it'll either die or become a grimm", Ruby pleaded.

"If we take it back it'll be captured. Scientists will want to study it. Maybe even kill it with whatever intention they have. That's no way for an animal to live. Especially this one. Putting it in captivity is probably the most ironic thing possible! Most of the world probably doesn't know it exists! It's not supposed to be real! It shouldn't be a part of the real world", Blake explained.

Vanoss started screaming in the background. "Get this goddamned thing OFF MY FACE!"

Ruby, Blake and Delirious payed him no mind. His constant struggling continued in the background however. "Come on Blake, my dog can be set on fire!"

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!", Delirious yelled in her ear.

"Never mind that! Look, Blake my point is if a creature like this was able to survive in the wild this long, and still be secluded until now, I think it can survive domestically with humans just fine. Besides, look at how much it loves you and Evan. It doesn't want to stop playing with him!", Ruby pointed.

"Put. Me. DOWN"

' _THUNMP'_

"OW! Hey give me back my weapon!"

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

' _Tink'_

"Oh my god it knows how to play fetch", Evan said amazed. Blake turned around and sighed. She didn't think she was going to get through to Ruby. "What if it doesn't come back with us anyway? We can't just make it leave- aaaaand it's licking my head", Blake said uncomfortably. The creature stopped and reared on it's hind legs like a startled animal. Which it was. Blake moved away in hopes of not being crushed under its other legs.

"Guys I got on its back!", Evan said leaning around its head. They looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Evan I would get off now!", Blake said. Nervousness was clearly present in her voice.

"No it's okay guys, I think it's gonna-"

" _ **SCREEEE!",**_ the creature called taking off into the air.

"HAAAAAA! This thing is gonna KILL ME!", Vanoss yelled holding on for dear life.

Blake and company watched as it took off giving Evan a ride for his money. It flipped and spun and dived however it could. It certainly was fast for such a big creature. Evan's screaming almost lasted as long as the creatures.

"I warned him", Blake said. She did. She warned him.

Evan fell from the sky. And the Griffin landed next to him. It shook the ground with it's impact. Evan slowly got up. "Okay, round two WHOA-"

The creature picked him up and shook him around by his head in it's mouth until his head popped out of his mask, and he fell over. The bird then tried to eat the mask, failed and spat it back at Evan's feet. Evan held out his hand obviously tired from the head trauma.

"Pretty birdy", he said holding out his hand. The creature quickly eyes his face again, and then rubbed against him.

"See?", Ruby said. "It's a total dog!"

"I think I get it", Delirious said. Ruby and Blake turned to face him. "The other one, was black and gold right? So when it sees Evan and Blake, and it sensed their faunus parts, it must have been reminded of its lost friend", He concluded.

"Oh that's so sad", Ruby said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I'll explain on the way back", she said pulling out her phone. She looked at the Bird. "You commin little fellah?", she said in a cute voice. Evan passed out and was picked up and hefted onto it's back by the Griffin's giant beak. It intently followed Ruby.

"Ruby we can't-"

"Silence! The bird has spoken!", Ruby cut Blake off.

"I'd just like to point out, that is not a little fella! That is a BIG GUY!", Delirious said picking up the remainder of Vanoss' scroll pieces. Delirious noticed his scroll was also damaged too. Last he checked he was calling Oobleck.

"Just wait till Oobleck see this!", Ruby said excitedly.

 _ **About ten minutes later**_

"Hi professor Oobleck!", ruby shouted excitedly. Surprisingly he never stopped running his experiments. "Ruby! Good to see you're back", he said still not facing her. "I've gathered some information on this feath-", he stopped entirely. The Bird was now resting his head on professor Oobleck's shoulder.

"Sqawk"

"Uh Ruby? What might this be?", he said too afraid to move.

"Sqwak"

"This is our newest friend! It's a griffin! But don't tell any sciency people because they'll wanna capture it", Ruby quickly explained shortly. Oobleck looked in his giant Coffee mug.

"I did not have enough coffee this morning for this", he said scratching the Griffins head which was still on his shoulder.

"Can we keep it?"

"No."

"Tell that to the bird!", Ruby said.

"SQWAK"

Oobleck sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

The airship came took off with all their passengers on board.

…

All of them.

"Sqwak."

"So, what does this thing eat Ruby?", Oobleck said rather bluntly.

"We don't know. But it tried to eat Evan's mask and Blake's bow. So I think it's hungry", Ruby said.

"Ah", was all he said. "Do you know why it refuses to leave our side?"

"Not really but we have some theories", Ruby said pulling out her scroll. While she gave her tale of the cave discovery and the paintings and their meanings, Delirious was pitching in the parts Ruby missed, And Blake was pretty much alone watching Evan to make sure the bird didn't eat him. It was currently laying down like an actual lion might and rested against an unconscious Evan, who was sleeping on his bag.

Blake was standing by it's head just looking outside trying to get back as fast as possible.

*Peck*

Blake looked at her foot to see the bird's head looked like it it hadn't moved. Blake resumed looking outside.

*Peck*

…

*Peck Peck*

…

*Peck Peck Peck*

"What?", she looked down at the bird to see it looking up at her. It looked at her, then pecked the floor. Then back, at her, and pecked the floor again. Then it just stared at her. She sighed as she knew it wasn't going to leave her alone. She sat down next to the bird and let it lay it's head in her lap… It seemed to relax after that. She gently touched the feathers on its head.

"I'm not feeding you."

…

…

…

*PECK*

 _ **Back at Beacon far later than they Should have returned**_

"We're back! Ruby said stepping off the airship running into her sister.

"Ruby! Where were you? You're way later than you we're supposed to get back. What happened?", Yang asked her little sister.

"What is that?", Weiss asked pointing to the Griffin. It stepped right out of the airship and started following Blake, who was currently trying to make it go away. It just made bird sounds at her remarks.

"That's our new friend. It's a griffin. Long story", Ruby said.

"What the hell?!", Yang yelled somehow not noticing it before. Ruby actually expected Weiss to be the one yelling this time. "How can you just bring a mythical creature here and say LONG STORY?! Look at that thing! It's head is the size of my body! It could probably eat the giant pancake butt!", Yang said. Almost as if on que, the Griffin took Evan Off his back, dropped him right next to Ruby, and attacked the gaint pancake butt's left ass cheek leaving a huge a huge bite mark in it's path.

Blake walked over to the rest of her team. "Thank god it finally left me alone. Looks like we figured out what it eats finally", she said tired of the creature. Oddly enough, it came back to Blake, and dropped a huge chunk of pancake for her. It looked up at her keeping its head level with its body. It just stared at her.

"Thanks", Blake said. The creature then began to walk back to the pancake butt to take a giant bite out of its ass. Thank god the courtyard didn't have a lot of people outside during classes. Causing a scene would be the last thing Blake needed right now.

"What was that about?", Yang asked curiously.

"Professor Oobleck says that some animals, usually birds, will bond for life. And it's not uncommon for them to always stay by each others side", Ruby said as it came back and placed another pancake chunk by Vanoss on the ground, who still didn't wake up. The bird must have really knocked him out.

"Thanks", Blake said again. Then it went back to The giant pancake butt.

"So why both of you?", Weiss asked.

"Half cat, half bird. One Griffon. Do the math", Blake said bluntly.

"Uhuh", Yang said.

"Oh my god it's eating ass!", Nogla shouted from nowhere.

"Good one", Yang yelled over to him.

"Hey PUT THAT DOWN! That's my PUNCAKE!", he yelled running over to the Griffin. Apparently he was unphased by the giant beast capable of eating him. He was more worried about his Puncakes.

"Nogla those aren't active right?", Yang said being warry of the worst. Now Nogla was in a tug of war with The small broken explosive disk in his mouth.

"YEAH WELL THE DO'"T FUCKING WORK ANYMORE! THIS FUCKING THIS CHEWED THROUGH THEM ALL!", he continued screaming but Yang stopped listening.

"So", Ruby said breaking the ice. "What'd you guys do on your mission?", she asked curiously.

"We found this guy", Yang said pointing to the guy leaning on a lamp post.

"Why is his face half metal?", Blake asked.

"Hey Brian(HIS NAME IS FUCKING BRIAN! UGH!)! Come over and meet my team!", Yang called over. He sighed and walked over. He looked like he'd had about enough of all of this too. He had a black leather jacket, Black glasses, some jeans and boots, and a hairstyle that would never look bad.

"Sup", he said. He obviously didn't care about the cybernetic part of his appearance taking some of his face. Just then there was a fucking massive explosion in the background.

"MY PUNCAKES!", Nogla yelled defeated.

Brian didn't even look at the explosion. The griffin just walked out of the fire completely unharmed and came over to sit down next to blake. It also then looked at him.

"Brian, you gotta do the voice!", Yang said all of a sudden. Apparently this was more important than the explosion.

"Nope."

 **AND THAT'S CHAPTER 3. It was slightly longer than the last two. Hope you enjoyed it. I had to flip a coin to decide on this one. Either this chapter was going to one mission, or the other. Remember when I said I want to include a little of everything in this story? Well there's your fantasy side of the story for now. The next is gonna be about Terroriser obviously. And his arc will focus the chapter to the more science fiction plot for this story. As for the guy seriously worried about the crossover romance: I can see where you're coming from. It's overwhelming at some points in crossovers. If it's honestly that big a concern, I could just tell you when the chapter is going to focus on romance in particular. Or I could avoid it and just space it out. I don't know which method would be more bearable in particular, but try to understand. I want to cover this whole genre spectrum with this story. The only permanent thing constant to this story is going to be humor. So even if it does turn, to that at one point in the future, rest assured it is ABSOLUTELY NOT going to be the entire plot of the story. So, there was a reference in there too. I'll be taking a request for just about anything (within reason you fucks) if you can guess where it came from. I would give you a hint, but that'd just give it away. But the more important question for now is, do they keep the bird? I thought it was a creative arc for ramming something fantasy based into this shitstrom. Right after playing Ark. It just kinda clicked after that. But seriously do they keep it? I know it was good for this chapter, but I could see how that is kind of a giant step into the uncomfortable random zone for some readers. But anyway, it's daytime now, and I don't sleep here :D**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter everyone. Later-**

 **Post edit note: I don't know how but after making some corrections in the story, thank you by the way for letting me know, some how the word count jumped from 12k+ to 13k+. I honestly sat at my screen for about an hour thinking I must have done some kind of copy and paste error using my laptop sensor, but seriously I couldn't find what changed beside the corrections. If you know why this is, please let me know, it's making me paranoid.**

 **Ps. HIS NAME IS FUCKING BRIAN. FUCK! THANK YOU REVIEWER FOR LETTING ME KNOW I CALLED HIM BRIAN. I gotta own up to it, I made SO MANY mistakes making this chapter. I need to not stay up so late while writing these but I want what I can't have... Still thank you everyone who let's me know. You help improve the story.**


	4. Chibi Chapter 1

_**Big heads, big attitudes, big heart. It had to happen eventually.**_

 _ **As per request,**_

 _ **Dust presents:**_ _ **VIDH Chibi**_

 _ **(I don't know what I'm doing. But that's the whole point of the Chibi right?)**_

If you have a hard time imagining their chibi form, I pretty much just picture them in their Gmod forms, with tiny bodies and huge heads. You can make their heads look big enough right? Because that's what makes the Chibi.

Intro sequence:

In a lone room, a single red youtube play button. It's magnificently large and shiny and red.

"Hoo-Dini !"

Suddenly a huge explosion takes place in the screen. The youtube button is no more, And is replaced with the giant letters of the Iconic team VIDH. Vanoss is off to the right by the giant letter 'V' whacking a barrel with his crowbar. Wildcat is on top of the giant 'I' doing the Gmod dance. Nogla is in front front the letter doing stretches and some albeit attractive poses. Suddenly Delirious comes from the left with the gravity gun and takes away the giant letter 'H', and drags it off screen. Then comes back quickly to replace it with a giant 'H' made of watermelons. Suddenly the barrel Vanoss was whacking explodes and the camera cuts to static. Right before the screen changes to the next clip, the banana bus jingle is heard in the background.

A tiny mouse appears on the screen, and clicks a play button in the middle of the screen. The first clip begins.

*click*

"Ow! Please let go!", Velvet says. Cardin appears to be picking on her once more. Nobody else appears to be around, until Jaune walks in.

"Let her go cardin!"

"Or what?", Cardin said with a scowl. A snapping sound and a slow metal thunking are heard from the right. Everyone looks left and there is Vanoss and Blake with a cross look on their face. Or mask. Vanoss was repeatedly thunking his crowbar in hand like a mobster with a pipe, and Blake snapped the band of gamble shroud like she was about to whip someone with a belt.

"You should have let go when you had the chance motherfucker", Vanoss said.

"It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you Cardin", Blake said sternly.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the scene changes to Cardin's face turning very red and swaying back and forth. His eyes are droopy and tired. Then the camera rotates upside down and we see Cardin is actually upside down. He is tied up with the band from gamble shroud wrapped around his body, and was dangling upside down from a flagpole outside the school. Suddenly Jaune came out of nowhere with a whistle and a coaches outfit. "Play ball!"

The teams Yang and Nogla appeared on both sides of the flagpole and violently began flailing him around, as if he was a tetherball.

"Ow! I am not OW! A goddamned OW! Tetherball OW!"

Velvet was watching closeby with the rest of her team. "What did they say they called this?", Coco asked beside her.

"Cardin-ball", Velvet said with her eyes following as Nogla and Yang smacked him about. The rest Coco's eyes followed the exact same pattern as hers. "Creative."

 _*Static*_

Another tiny cursor clicks over a play button and the next clip starts.

*click*

Ruby is at a lone table. It's the kitchen as seen in various other scenes. She stares at something off screen to the left of her. We pan left ever so slightly to see a clear jar with some tape. On the tape says 'Terroriser's Cookies'

There's only a single cookie left in the jar. Ruby know's she would get caught if she took it. Who wouldn't notice the last cookie missing from the jar. But it's just on cookie. She could just cut her loses and deal with the problem later. She looks around cautiously. She didn't see anyone else to stop her from being impulsive, so she could blame them later.

Quickly she snatched the cookie from the jar and was about to take a bite when Terroriser burst out of the fridge with a shotgun in hand and leapt onto the table.

"PUT THE COOKIE DOWN!"

"AHHHH!"

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine!", she said abruptly stopping the shouting. She threw the cookie back in the jar. "I'll just have some ice cream!", she said getting up to the fridge. She opened the freezer with a tub of ice cream, also with duct tape on it. 'Delirious' Ice cream'

She sighed. She opened the top only to find another lid with duct tape on it.

'Put it back'

She took off that lid. Another lid.

'I said put it back'

She raised an eyebrow. She removed the third lid only to see the color blue on the inside. Was it filled with playdough or something? Suddenly Delirious' head popped out of the ice cream tub.

"I told you to put it back!"

"AH!", Ruby yelled throwing the tub into the air. It landed sideways on the counter and Delirious slid out just like Zwei slid out of the mail tube, before popping back into shape. He rolled off the counter.

"You'd better not touch Vanoss' crackers", he said.

"Why not?", she said literally holding up the sleeve of crackers with duct tape on it. She held a single cracker in her hand before Vanoss voice came from the cracker. "Because he's a bird! He likes crackers!", Delirious warned.

"Ruby if you don't me back right now I will personally turn into every cookie in sight so that you will never be able to eat cookies for the next week."

Ruby didn't even look at the talking cracker she could assume was Vanoss in her hand. Delirious just stared at her and she right back. Never taking her eyes off his mask, she slowly put the cracker back in the sleeve and put it on the counter. They abruptly heard the crunching of cracker like a tiny bird enjoying it's snack.

*crunchcrunchcrunch*

Delirious and Ruby just stared at it. "How is he eating crackers if he's a cracker?", Ruby asked.

"Cannibalism", Delirious said without a second thought.

"No, I mean he doesn't have a mouth."

Silence…

*crunchcrunchcrunch*

 _*statcic*_

*click*

Glynda and Ozpin were marching to the elevator door that lead up to his office.

"You shouldn't let them keep getting away with these shenanigans. It's lowering standards for the other students", Glynda said.

"Relax, there kids with highly powerful weapons and anime physics. Them fooling around are the least of our worries", Ozpin said stopping in front of the elevator door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I left my coffee in my office", he said slipping into the elevator. The doors close and he sighs to himself.

"Honestly. She needs to stop worrying about these kids. We have too many plot holes in the actual show to fix as it is. Never mind the characters."

 _*ding*_

The elevator doors open to reveal his office with way too many copies of Vanoss' in it. They were all wearing dark shades on top of his mask for some reason. And suites.

" _Mr. Anderson"_ , the front Vanoss turned around.

"Who?", Ozpin said still in the elevator.

"Oh goddammit Vanoss you messed up the line!", Wildcat said walking into view.

"Why what was my line?"

"It was Mr. Ozpin! Who the fuck is Mr anderson?!"

"Oh my bad!", Vanoss said. Suddenly the Vanoss copies turned into Delirious copies.

"Oh son of a bitch Delirious!", Wildcat said.

"I'm sorry! They're hard to keep for long periods of time unless there me!", Delirious said walking into view also.

"Vooop-voovoovoovoovoovoovoovoovoovooVoop!", Nogla said scuttling out in a lobster costume dressed as a doctor.

"Nogla you're not supposed to come out yet!",Vanoss said.

"Why don't you memorize your part instead of his Vanoss", Wildcat suggested. Suddenly Terrorizer walked out and started speaking in his alternate voice.

" _I THINK I'M IN THE WRONG FUCKING SCENE",_ he said with his Austrian accent from the future.

 _*ding*_

Everyone turned to look at Ozpin who quickly grabbed his coffee when they weren't looking, and just went behind the closing doors of the elevator.

"Goddamn you Mr. Anderson. Goddamn you", Vanoss said staring at the elevator.

 _*static*_

*click*

"Alright laser tag!", Yang said looking around pointing the plastic gun at the room. The tiny plastic handgun made several clicks but never actually did anything as is wasn't turned on.

"Why are we doing lazer tag when we could just go spar with our actual weapons? We had fun last time", Blake said putting on her vest.

"Because! This way we don't run the risk of killing each other, not that we do it anyway, but still! It's different!", Ruby said.

"I feel weird", Weiss said wearing the vest holding out her limbs inspecting herself. She wasn't used to this.

"Don't worry about it Weiss. It's just like the food fight remember?", Yang said.

"I didn't like that either."

"Well you're gonna have to get used to the fun stuff eventually", Ruby said slapping her on the back.

 _BUZZ_

"Ruby you killed me!", Weiss said with her vest lighting up red.

"No! Weiss! How could I let this happen?! I can't go on!", Ruby said collapsing.

"Ruby! Yes you can! It's what she would have wanted!", Yang said running over. She wasn't fast enough.

 _BUZZ_

Ruby had lasered herself.

"NOOOOOOOO!", Yang said collapsing over her sister's body.

"Yang come on we can still do this!", Blake said rushing over.

"WHY IS WAR SO CRUEL?! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT ANYMORE!", Yang sid yelling into the air.

"We can leave! We can run and never look back!"

"But what if they find us?"

"We won't give them the satisfaction!", Blake said raising her to gun.

"What? You don't mean?", Yang said wide eyed.

"We can't go on like this Yang!"

 _BUZZ  
BUZZ_

With the other team about ten feet away.

"Dude, they are taking this game way too fucking seriously", Wildcat said with his gear on.

"Well there's no enemy team now! Is it over? Do we win?", Nogla asked disappointedly.

Delirious raised his toy gun ever so slowly behind Wildcat. Vanoss was the only one who happened to see him.

Cue batman level suspenseful music or equivalent.

Vanoss looked back between Delirious and Wildcat. The suspense was building. Wildcat was completely oblivious he was about to be betrayed and assassinated all at once. He looked back and forth between them faster and faster panicking in his head. He took off into a full sprint. He dived in an attempt to push Wildcat out of the way.

 _Thunk_

"Ow! Vanoss what the hell?", Wildcat said on the floor.

Delirious just stared at them. He had an equal expression of 'what the hell' in his mask.

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

"Fuck!"

"Goddamit Delirious you team killing fucktard!", Wildcat said.

"That wasn't me! That was-"

"Haha! I'm the winner! Suck it boys!", Nogla said.

 _BUZZ_

"Aww come on! Who shot me?", Nogla said defeated. Everyone turned to see Penny with full laser tag armor on.

"I cannot allow my team to be defeated. Especially after such odd circumstances of betrayal. Sorry about that!", she said standing next to the already defeated team RWBY.

"You were right RWBY this is fun! Should I play dead too?", Penny asked.

"No Penny everyone is dead. You already won", Ruby explained still on the floor.

"Aww! But I only got to kill one person!"

"Penny I don't think it's a good idea for robots to think like that", Ruby said.

" _Nonsense",_ came an accented voice. Everyone turned to see terrorizer decked out in full laser gear.

"Oh shit! Robot fight! This is gonna be awesome!", Delirious said.

"Don't you think this could get a little out of hand?", Blake asked cautiously.

"Uh, Brian just take it easy alright? Remember these guns aren't real. There's no need to go full terminator here", Vanoss reminded him.

" _Afirmative."_

"OH MY GOD HE'S DOING THE VOICE!", Yang squealed. Apparently she likes the voice.

"Aw fuck! I didn't even realize I was doing it!", he said glaring at his team. Although nobody could see it through his glasses.

"Yeah you still gotta get used to that. Nobody talks like that from the past", Nogla explained.

Penny walked over. "It's nice to meet you! May the best cybernetic organism win!", she greeted nicely.

" _I intend to"_ , e said. A red light shined through his light.

"Ah shit he's going full Ter-"

Outside.

"Hey Qrow wanna do some laser tag?", Tai asked.

"What're we sixteen?", Qrow asked taking a chug from his flask.

"What, you scared I'll beat ya?", Tai said walking toward the building.

"Alright old man, you're on", Qrow said lazily following.

Then the building exploded.

The two stared at the fire.

"Bowling?", Tai asked.

"Sure. I'll call the fire department", Qrow followed.

" _Auhhaaghlahl!"_

*static*

 _*click*_

"GIVE IT BACK!", Vanoss said pulling on one end of the cracker sleeve.

"THERE JUST CRACKERS", Ruby shouted pulling at the other end. It was now night time in the kitchen. Ruby was still trying to steal someone's snack.

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT THEM?"

"BECaUSE I'M HUNGRY!"

 _POOF_

The sleeve of crackers ripped open and crackers flew into the air. Ruby and Vanoss fell over in opposite directions, but everything slowed down In Vanoss' eyes.

 _I just wanted my crackers_

And as the bits and pieces of broken and not broken crackers came down around Vanoss, he realized just how much those crackers meant to him. And as Evan fell down the crackers hit the floor like a rain of diamonds, as song played in Evan's head. It seemed fitting as everything fell so slowly.

" _Hello darkness my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again"_ ,

Everything moved so slow. He attempted to grab one out of the air while it was still so slow, but he realized the task was in vain. He was moving so slowly. The poor cracker couldn't be saved.

" _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left it's see while I was sleeping",_

He saw ruby falling the other way from their tug of war. Her eyes had just registered she was falling, albeit slowly. She seemed to realize this. "Wha- What the hell is going on? Where is this music coming from?!"

" _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! WHY AM I FALLING SO SLOWLY?!"

Vanoss never said anything. He just was too caught in the moment.

" _Within the sound_

 _Of silence"_

The music stopped.

 _THUNK_

They both fell to the floor.

 _*Sound of crackers falling*_

Ruby got up. "What just happened?", She said looking to Vanoss still on the floor.

He lifted his head up to look at her without moving the rest of his body.

"I was having a moment." And he put his head back down.

 _*StaticStaticStatic*_

"HELP! HELP I"M ON FIRE!", Delirious said running across the screen.

He was indeed on fire.

 _*Static*_

 _ **We're sorry, this video has been demonetized.**_

 **:/**

 **Lol, there you go! There's your chibi chapter. I figure the episodes are about ⅓ the length of a regular episode, so I made my page count accordingly. The episodes have about four or five clips at most right? I figure I got around that many. Anyway this wasn't too much trouble so if yall like I could push out a chibi episode, err, chapter, every two or three chapters for the regular story. I went with a youtube theme for the characters as you could see, because I didn't want to just completely rip it straight from RWBY chibi. I felt like being creative. But I've been working on the next chapter as well as this one, so it shouldn't hinder much progress. Also, I didn't know how to do this one as much as my other chapters. Chibi episodes have different elements where they break the fourth wall, they interact with the camera differently(which is why I point to the camera shifting different directions instead of just switching scenes), and they also, well don't interact with characters the same. The last one is a given, but still, it felt weird to do. Thanks request guy. It was a new experience. If this was not satisfying enough I'll make more. Anyway, I'll be posting more opportunities for fulfilling requests. Also, the griffin, well, I had mixed results. So we'll see what comes our way. I already have the next idea for the next couple of chapters. After sci-fi, we'll jump straight to another focus. But still, it's my goal to it everything. The whole genre spectrum. It's a satisfying goal for me. Other than that, I'll post the next chapter soon. Later everyone.**

-Dust


	5. Chapter 4

"Nogla how the fuck did the giant pancake ass get covered in THAT much maple syrup? I think there's more syrup than pancakes now!", Wildcat said looking at their food statue still there.

"Well ya see I guess that Nora chick was planning on eating it a some point, so she covered it in the syrup. But she was pretty upset when I told her there were explosives in it. At least the sugar will preserve the pancakes until we get rid of it", Nogla said crossing his arms.

"What? When the fuck did you put an explosive in it? And WHY?", Wildcat asked.

"Well I was planning to test my new explosives", Nogla said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a disk shaped device the size of a pancake. It had a black metallic look to it and a red light in the center. It almost looked like a landmine.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"This is the Puncake Mk. IV. It explodes with the force of four C4 detonations", he said proudly.

"Why the hell did you put it in there?"

"It was going to be an explosion of comedy", Nogla punned.

"Dude, seriously?", Wildcat asked deadpanning.

"YOU MAKE PUNS TOO?!", Yang yelled running over.

"Oh jesus fucking christ not two horrible pun enthusiasts...", Wildcat said facepalming his pig mask.

"Believe me it's only going to get worse", Weiss said standing beside him.

Before Yang could say anything else Wildcat felt the need to put some sense into Nogla. Pulling hm from the back of his shirt he ignored Nogla complaining about stretching his shirt before he spun him around and practically bashed his helmet off Nogla's head.

"Listen to me", Wildcat said. His mask wasn't on so he could project as much seriousness in his face as possible. "I don't care if you feel like make puns. But I'm going to say this now because I know it's going to get annoying. And when it does I'm gonna hit you with a rocket that won't explode. And when this hits you I want you to know it means", Wildcat said hitting him with his helmet. "Shut. The Fuck. UP."

"Oh come on Wildcat, they're straight from the heart" Nogla said being let go.

"They come from the ass. Straight from the ass. Which is why they stink", Wildcat retorted.

"Do you kiss our mother with that mouth?", Port said coming from nowhere.

"Only with the mask on sir."

"Your humor is odd."

"Or maybe you're old", Nogla said getting Port's attention. Nobody could see Port's eyes past his eyebrows, so they just sunk a little bit.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Yes Nogla. It was everything you said. In fact, you should stop talking. Now", Wildcat said putting his hand over Nogla's big mouth.

Port cleared his throat. :Ladies, I expect you two to keep these young men in line?"

"Yes professor", Weiss said.

"Good. Now what have we here?", Port said approaching the giant pancake butt.

"It's our latest creation", Nogla said.

"How did you get syrup in there?", he asked curiously. Nogla was going to answer but didn't have the time as Weiss cut him off.

"Is that really what's important?", she said looking to Wildcat. "We left you four alone for no more than twenty minutes!"

"Knowledge."

"Oh shut up."

"It has explosives in it", Nogla said randomly.

"What?! Dear god why?!", Port said almost showing his eyes. Almost. As it turns out he is also squinting constantly underneath those eyebrows.

"I needed to test some of my new Puncake models out. But they aren't live right now. So unless someone rips into that thing and messes with them, there's no real danger", Nogla explained.

"But why would you test them on school grounds?!"

"It'll be an explosion of-"

' _CLUNK'_

"OW HOLY FUCK THAT HURT!"

"I warned you Nogla! Next one is coming for your jewels!", Wildcat said putting his weapon away.

"OH GAWD! THE PAIN! THE PAAAAIIIN!"

"Nogla are you okay?", Yang said worried.

"He's fine", Wildcat said.

"I AM NOT FINE!"

"He's _fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_ "

"I THINK I HAVE A CONCUSSION!"

"Well, we'd better get going", Port said dismissing the screaming Nogla.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"But who is watching your classes?", Weiss asked.

"I don't know they'll find someone."

"What?!"

"Alright let's get going!", Port said walking off.

"That's just as irresponsible as they are!", Weiss said somewhat surprised.

"I HAVE A CONCOCTION!"

"Do you mean a concussion?", Yang asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"Children! We need to get going!", Port called from the airship. Yang picked up Nogla's ;eg and dragged him along with the rest of the group.

"Come on big guy."

"I can walk on my own! I got hit in the head not the fuckin legs!"

"Not if you keep making puns!", Wildcat called over. With everyone on board the small airship, and Nogla recovering from a minor head trauma the airship took off and the group was sent on their mission.

"Alright everyone, let's debrief", Port said.

"Don't you mean brief?", Wildcat corrected.

"Shush. Now then. We are going into the southern part of Vale by the industrial area. We're investigating intelligence on White Fang. This is pretty unusual, considering it's not Beacon's matter in the whole White Fang mess, but after the breach in the city last time General Ironwood has deemed action is necessary."

"So what, were… reconnaissance? Investigating?", Yang asked confused.

"Not exactly. Word has it there may be another Vigilante on the run around here."

"What?! Another one?! We already have four! Why are we looking at another random person running around being a hero?", Weiss asked concerned.

"The White Fang activity has increased dramatically in the last few days. Local enforcement is no longer able to handle as such. But this new person apparently is."

"Wait", Wildcat said. "The entire local police enforcement can't stop some White Fang thugs from taking a small sector of factories or some shit, but this guy can?"

"Would you like to see what he did to the last building they set up shop in?", Port asked holding up his scroll.

Everyone looked to the holographic screen projected device. "This is the security footage from the CCT network in Vale. As you can see they have cut off shipments of weaponry, and even took some of the workers there with them to run the machinery. But with limited resources, by cutting off the southern routes they also cut off their own factory supply", Port explained pointing to the various clips and pictures.

"This was the Building after a couple hours of our suspects infiltration", he said holding up a pre live feed.

"Wait, I don't see any differen- HOLY SHIT IT BLEW UP!", Wildcat said surprised.

"Exactly. Which is why we must find… him", Prt said pointing to the person walking out of the warehouse doors. He was completely unaffected. At least by the looks of it. Except…

"What's that on his face?", Yang asked curiously.

"We believe it may be some sort of artificial enhancement or implant. What's even scarier-"

"Oh my god look at his eyes! They're like red! REALLY RED! Like, glowing hot metal red! Are his eyes fake?", Yang asked again.

"Possibly."

"So wait, did the White Fang do this to him? Is he some kind of Robot or something? I mean they did capture a large production area but I don't think they have THAT kind of technology", Nogla pitched in. Nobody actually noticed until now, but he was still on the floor.

"How can you even see the video down there?", Wildcat asked.

"We don't think so", Port said tapping the to a new feed. "Because this is where he arrived." The screen played. It showed an open courtyard, likely where the loading bay for supplies and shipments were. The entrance to the building was in a blind spot, but they had a clear view of the area outside and few White Fang members.

"He arrived in the middle of their operation? Where is he?", Weiss said looking around the feed. On the tiny feed there was a lightning strike. The arc startled one of the them. The others turned to look around but failed to see what the only one behind them had. Then another strike. They all stepped back. Then another. And another. Until finally several strikes struck in a centralized area and a giant sphere of light formed. The light disappeared from top to bottom as a man stood up from his crouched position. It was him alright. He uttered something, but couldn't be heard as there was no audio. Then proceeded to kick everyone's ass. Rather quickly also. Then in an instant, just flashed away.

"Wha- He's gone!", Yang said surprised.

"Yes. It appears this new person has the ability to teleport. Quite the tricky semblance. It makes him very hard to catch", Port said drawing his scroll back into his pocket. "And your job is to find him."

"So how do we find him? The south side of Vale is only so big, and if he can just appear from place to place then it's unlikely we'll find him", Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Well, he appears to be tracking White Fang, and any usual thugs around here so it's likely if we cause a stir with some of said people, he'll show", Port said.

 _*THUD*_

"Which is why you're here", he said pointing out the airship.

"Where is here?", Nogla asked.

"Oh god dammit", Yang said stepping out.

"What? Know this place?", Wildcat asked looking at the area in front.

"Yeah I kinda destroyed it once. I'm not exactly known for a good reputation here. But I know somebo- wait, Professor Port, how did you know to bring us here?", Yang asked half concerned.

"I didn't. But I do now. My original idea was to look at the place he arrived last."

Yang nervously put her hand behind her head. "Um professor, would you mind we go in alone? This is kinda already embarrassing as it is, aaaaaaaand I just don't uh-"

"Is nobody gonna ask about why our airship landed in the middle of the street?" Nogla pointed out.

"Oh yeah, That is weird. Where are all the cars?", Weiss asked looking around.

"This particular area is under barricade."

"BARRICADE?! They're barricading a guy who can teleport?!", Wildcat threw his arms up in the air.

"No. They are barricading the site of the event."

"What event?"

"That one.", Port pointed at the building as an explosion sounded breaking the glass window above the club.

"What the hell?! How long ago was he here?!"

"About ten minutes before we arrived."

"And you didn't think to get us here sooner?', Weiss asked drawing Myrtenaster.

"Ms. Schnee, we took the airship that could land in the middle of the street. How much faster would you like us to arrive next time?" Another explosion broke the the atmosphere.

"Why here?", Yang asked.

"We believe he is looking for someone here. He appears to strike and leave rather quickly and this is where we predicted he would be next."

 _ ***BOOM***_

"We were right."

"Come on guys let's go in! We gotta stop him before he blows up this place!", Nogla said running straight in.

"Goddammit Nogla wait up!", Wildcat ran in after him. The other two looked at Professor Port.

"I'd get going if I were you two. You never know what could be going on in there."

"What about you?", Yang asked.

"I am going to watch the ship. Besides, I don't want to have to have my mustache exploded." Yang and Weiss turned tail and headed in. Weiss groaned. "Why do we keep getting the weird jobs? I can't handle another one of these guys."

 _ **Linebreak**_

Nogla stopped in his tracks when he saw the clubs condition. The dance floor was on fire in one spot, and the rest was no longer a dance floor. There was tons of broken glass, and debris, and some of the light's were broke. He looked around. The guys were sprawled out everywhere. It was a mess.

"Hey shit head I said to… wait", Wildcat said. "What the hell happened here?"

"I think in the ten minutes it took us to get here, it was self explanatory from then on. What the hell kinda weapon did this guy have?"

"I don't know, but it looks like an entire firefight happened here. Hey there's a guy!"

"No shit, there's lots of them. They're all knocked out."

"No I mean- ugh shut up and follow me." Wildcat ran over to the bar. There was a sharply dressed guy flopped over onto the counter. Wildcat and Nogla grabbed him and sat him upright. He appeared to be the only guy still conscious around here.

"Hey you know what happened here?", Wildcat asked.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? You kids shouldn't be here… Holy shit I'm seeing a pig person. I got hit way too hard", he said delirious. Wildcat gripped him by the shirt and head bashed him with the helmet.

"Ow!"

"There's your reality check for ya. What guy? Where is he?"

"Jesus that didn't feel good. Help the girl. She's upstair-"

 _*Thunk*_

 _ ***BOOM***_

The entire second floor behind then broke as a small hole was now in the ceiling. Debris and dust kicked up but when it cleared they could see a girl was sent through the floor.

"What the hell?!"

"That's her. Just kick this guys ass for me would ya?"

"Nogla, Wildcat!", Yang yelled as she and Weiss ran inside.

"Oh god no! You already broke my place once, don't break it again", the guy said tiredly.

"Junior, I couldn't break this place anymore even if I wanted to! And what the hell is she doing here?, Yang pointed to the girl who was sent through the second floor.

"Isn't that the girl who kicked your butt on the train?", Weiss asked.

"Oh don't you even start!" A heavy crash landed in the center of the room. Through the hole that lead to the second floor he jumped down. His heavy body crunched the ground under him when he landed beside the girl, and pointed a loaded shotgun at her.

"Holy shit that's him!", Wildcat said.

" _Neopolitan. You are Ter-"_ '

He wasn't able to finish as Nogla sent a grenade in his face.

"Watch it!", Junior yelled.

"FIRE IN DA HOOOOOOOOLE", Nogla screamed pumping out various grenades. They all hit directly in blew him straight into the wall. He was practically stuck at this point. Wildcat ran over and helped Neo up, before trying to get her out of there. She coughed and fell over while Nogla made sure the guy with the robot face wasn't going anywhere.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on here?", Yang asked running over to Wildcat.

"She's hurt. She need to get somewhere safe. I'm pretty sure this guy is after her."

"She's a criminal!"

"She's gonna die if we let her near that guy!"

"She almost killed me!"

"And if you let her die then you're not much better than she is now are you? Now shut up and help me get her the fuck out of here!", Wildcat said. He didn't have time for this. Yang grit her teeth. She was clearly angry at this. But he was right. She was a huntress. And her job was to protect everyone.

"Fuck. Okay. Get her-"

"aaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"...

*crash*

She was interrupted by Nogla literally going across the room after another explosion. In the process he crashed right into Wildcat, and sent him across the floor.

"Goddammit Nogla!"

"He's out of the wall", Nogla said now behind the bar.

"No fucking shit! I can see he's out of the wall!", Wildcat yelled back. He looked up to see Eno was no longer there, but was now fighting the guy.

Neo thrust the end of her weapon toward his head. But he simply dodged and grabbed the umbrella and headbut her. Neo switched eye colors quickly as she blinked away the dizziness. Then she fell over. The guy was about to stomp her through the chest when she disappeared into a bunch of shard like pieces.

Weiss shot toward him striking him straight in the chest. White sparks cracked as his aura flared protecting from him what would have otherwise probably killed him. Her pulled a shotgun from seemingly nowhere and fired off a shell in her direction. Weiss flipped backward and kicked the end of his gun up causing him to miss.

" _You are not to be eliminated. Any further action will result in Termination."_ , he said in his accented voice. Yang leapt over her and smashed her fist into his face at full strength. He stumbled to the ground. His head was metal and she should have expected his sturdiness. Yang saw he was getting back up and kept Ember Celica ready.

"Who are you?!", Yang shouted.

" _It does not matter. You must hand over Neopolitan to me before it is too late. I have been assigned to eliminate her."_

Yang just stared at him. Her expression went from serious to blank. Then she fell over and started laughing.

"Yang what the hell are you doing?!", Weiss asked clearly angry.

"HE-he-he-he his VOICE! It's so FUNNY!", she said as she continued to roll around on the floor.

"What? Oh goddammit it's not that funny!", the guy said in a different accent.

"Wait a minute, you we're doing a fake accent?", weiss looked back and forth between the two.

" _Negative_ ***ZAPP*** AH FUCK!", he shouted falling to his knees holding his head.

"What? What the hell? What's going on?!", Weiss said in confusion. On her side was her team member rolling on the floor recovering from laughing and in front of her was a robot person having a malfunctioning problem with his voice. "Is anyone going to answer me? Seriously what the hell is happening?!"

"He-he-he-he said _Negative_. HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up blondie!"

"Aw come on do the voice again!"

"No fuck off!"

"Oh come on!", Yang said still looking at him from the floor.

"Ahh my head… Ah holy fuck it hurts. Ugh man I can't feel my face", he said tapping the metal half of his face. "Huh? Oh what the hell? Hey what the hell is this?", he asked Weiss realizing it was not actually his face.

"What your head?"

"NO! What the hell is on my face! Get it off me! Hurrrgh", he said trying to figure out what the hell was this hard thing on his actual face. Weiss kept looking at him but whispered to Yang. "Yang I think you hit him too hard…"

"Really? You think? Why do you think that?", Yang asked still on the floor.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!"

"What the hell is going on over here?", Wildcat said walking up next to Weiss.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I think he's having a mental breakdown"

"Everyone shut up! Alri-high-ight. Let me at em a second time. I got this", Nogla said walking over sluring. He must have been hit pretty hard.

"Nogla where's your weapon?", Wildcat asked.

"NAH nah nooo. I don't need no weapon. I can take him with my my bare fists!", he said getting up into a fighting Irish pose. The the guy shot him with his shotgun. "Nogla!", Yang said finally getting up.

"I'm good!", he said giving a thumbs up from the floor. "I'm gonna take a nap now" Then his head hit the floor. Wildcat sighed.

"I'll bring him outside", Wildcat said walking to the back to get his weapon.

"Wait! What do we do with him?!", Weiss asked looking at the guy. His arm was still stretched out to where Nogla as standing with the shotgun in hand. Yang and Weiss looked at him as he was on his knees.

"What?"

"What? What?! You came in here and destroyed the place and practically blew up that girl and all you have to say after that is WHAT?!", Weiss asked.

"What're you talking about? I just got here! Wait, where the fuck am I?", he said shaking his head. As his head snapped back up his eyes shifted from their bright red to brown. "Wait what the hell is going on? How did I get here?! Where the fuck am I?!", he said putting the pieces together. Weiss' face grew a mix of confused and concerned.

"So you don't remember any of this?"

"No. Where am I?"

"You're at Junior's bar. Or club. Whatever it is", Yang explained.

"Who's Junior"

Yang pointed in the back to the guy leaning over the bar counter. "That guy."

"Oh hey! Yeah I remember him! I kicked his ass! Alright sweet!"

"No! Not sweet! You destroyed this place!", Weiss said.

"I did this?"

"YES!"

"Awesome!"

"NO!"

"I don't know Weiss, it is pretty awesome", Yang said. Weiss just glared at her. "What? Don't knock it till you try it." With that she walked over and offered the guy a hand up. He stood up, but nearly pulled Yang's arm down in the process.

"Ow! Holy shit you're heavy!", She said gripping her hand.

"Yang!", Weiss shouted clearly not glad Yang was helping the enemy up.

"What? He's harmless!", Yang said turning around. Behind Weiss she saw Wildcat dragging Nogla by the leg out the doors.

"He blew up a nightclub!"

"So what? So did I."

"So did I? That's your excuse?!"

"Awesome!", he said behind Yang.

"Shut up you!", Weiss shouted. "Yang, he nearly killed Neo! He assaulted everyone in the bar, he blew a hole in the ceiling, he committed crimes!"

"My last point still stands Weiss", Yang said smirking. Weiss held her arms out as if trying to grasp something while clenching her teeth. "Am I the only one who sees anything wrong with this?!", she shouted.

"I do!", Junior shouted from the back.

"Shut up!" Weiss let out a stressed sigh. "Yang we can't just let him off the hook."

"Yes we can.", he said from behind Yang.

"Shut up robot!"

"Sure we can. I did it before. It was no big deal.", Yang said.

"But then what do we do about the other things?", Weiss asked.

"Oh wait, I'm remembering something!", he said. Yang turned around and looked at him.

"My name is Brian!"

"That's cool", Yang said. "My name is Yang, as you heard Weiss yell. And that's Weiss. You're gonna have to come back to beacon with us though."

"You mean the hunter huntress academy school thingy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I know that place! I was actually going there!"

"So why are you here?", Yang asked referring to the destroyed nightclub.

"Uhhhh. OH wait a minute something's happening!", Brian said touching his hand to his head. Weiss gripped her weapon tighter. Yang saw his eyes turn red for a second and stepped back.

"Uh wait! What the hell is going on? I'm seeing something! Something in my robot eyes!", he said looking at nothing in particular

"What is it?", Yang asked.

"Uh lets see. Terroriser Mk. T-850. Ordered to kill Neopolitan aaaaaaaaand there's a new item on the Mcdonald's breakfast menu. Wait a minute, why the hell is that in there?"

"Wait a minute you're a what?", Weiss asked.

"What's on the new breakfast menu?", Yang asked.

"Yang", Weiss said getting tired of her shenanigans.

"What? I'm hungry! And it sounds interesting!"

"Do we even know what a Mcdonald's is?", Weiss asked Yang. Yang only shrugged.

"Wait! I've got something! Oh. Oh no. Ahh fuck-", Brian said gripping his head.

"What? What's wrong?", Yang asked.

"It hurts! What are they doing to me?! Stop it!"

"Stop what?! Nothing is happening!", Weiss said.

"AAAHHHHH!", Brain screamed before passing out. His head kicked up and his eyes turned black as if they shut off. He fell over with a thud as his body hit the ground.

"There. See? We didn't even have to do anything", Yang said to Weiss.

"But that doesn't make it any better", Weiss said putting her weapon away. Brian's shotgun clacked as it hit the floor before flashing and disappearing almost instantly.

"What the hell?", Yang said confused. Weiss sighed. "I don't know Yang. Just bring him back to the school with us."

"What? Why do I have to carry him?"

"Because you can hold two people at the same time and I can't. And Wildcat has to drag Nogla and his huge mortar back to the ship.", Weiss said walking towards the doors.

"Ugh fine", Yang said pulling Brian by the arm dragging him out the door. He was partially made of metal. This wasn't too hard for her though.

"Hey!", Junior shouted as the two left the club. One of the light fixtures fell off the ceiling and shattered onto the floor. Junior's head just slumped against the table. The sound of steps made their way closer as Neo came up behind him and pat him on the back.

"Good job. You managed not to get your ass handed to you like I did", he said clearly tired. Neo frowned and tilted her head looking around at the place. She huffed. This was gonna take a while to fix. She grit her teeth and stormed out of the club after them.

"Hey where you going?!"

He didn't get an answer. He never did.

 _ **Outside**_

"Professor Poooooooort! We got a man down!", Wildcat said dragging Nogla out the door. His weapon in the other hand.

"My god what happened to him?!", Port said rushing over.

"He failed to incapacitate the robot guy in a wall, then flew across the room, got up too fast, and got blasted with a shotgun shell. I wouldn't be surprised if he has some bruising. His aura must be gone", Wildcat said.

"But he's not hurt?", Port said inspecting the knocked out Irish lad. Although Ireland and everything Irish doesn't exist on Remnant. Neither does the language English as it didn't originate from Europe, which is also not on Remnant, and we have no Idea what time period the planet is ever in or how long planet cycles are according to time. But you know, there's too many plotholes to worry about the basics. Right now there's a kid knocked out. Port would deal with that later.

"What about the other two?", Port said looking to Wildcat.

"They're negotiating with the robot guy."

"Negotiating? About what? Is it his terms of surrender?"

"The hell if I know. All I know is there's a lot of broken stuff, there's some stuff on fire, a girl broke through the ceiling, then Yang punched it in the head hard enough for it to stop", Wildcat explained.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping them?", Port said rather worried.

"Nah. I don't think the guy in there knows what he's doing. Also the girl disappeared. But the robot dude KO'd Nogla so I got him out of there. When are we done?", Wildcat said taking a seat on the edge of the airship.

"Well, erm I suppose-"

"PROFESSOR POOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT!", Yang yelled dragging something alongside Weiss. Or someone rather. "This guy knocked himself out!"

"That must have been quite the negotiation", Port said rather surprised two people came dragged out unconscious.

"There was no negotiation. Yang just punched him in the face then they were friends", Weiss said annoyed.

"What? Friends are a good thing.", Yang said dropping Brian's limb. "Professor Port there's more to this guy than we think. He didn't seem to even know he was a robot! You should seen him keep touching face! HE EVEN KNOWS A MC'DONALDS!" Yang said excitedly.

"Who?", Port said.

"Ughhh. My head", Brian said apparently coming to. "What? Where am I? Oh goddammit not again!", he said getting up.

"Again?", Port asked. He looked to Yang. "Did you knock him out twice?"

"Hey Brian", Yang greeted.

"Oh. Right. I'm here", he said almost sounding disappointedly.

"What happened this time?", Yang asked curiously. Clearly something happened in that altered mind of his.

"I uh… I remembered", he said looking away.

"Hey what happened to your eye?", Yang said.

"What do you mean?", he said touching his face.

"Your eyes. One is red, the other is brown dude", Wildcat said from the ship.

"Oh. Huh. Isn't that Ironic", Brian said to himself.

"What do you mea-", Weiss was cut off.

"So Brian is it?", Port said approaching him. He didn't seem to be in the mood.

" _I am the Terrorizer-_ UHG ah shut up!", he said gripping his head.

"Are you talking to me?", Port said sternly.

"No, professor Port it's not that simple. I think he's actually a guy inside of there. He's just working it out", Yang explained.

"Talk about a REAL identity issue", Wildcat said from the ship.

" _Fuck you asshole!_ UHGGGGRAAAAH! Shut UP! I will sell you to RadioShack!", Brian said.

"Where do they keep coming up with these weird store names?", Weiss asked.

"Look, my name is Brian. The other guy is Terroriser. And I fucking hate it. Can I leave now?", he said releasing his head.

"I'm afraid not", Port said gripping his arm. "You're going to have to come with me."

"What? Why the hell do I have to do that?!", Terroriser said yanking his arm away. He broke free from the grip rather easily as his combined strength and weight were far greater than Port's.

"You are responsible for a lot of destruction young man. You deliberately hurt people without good cause and even some innocence along the way! I will not tolerate that without consequence!", Port said raising his voice. Weiss watched interestingly. Even she herself had made the same points just moments earlier. But now they seemed a bit harsh.

"That's a load of bullshit", Wildcat said stepping off the airship.

"Excuse me?", Port said turning around.

"Rightfully so, I think I can say it was out of his choice. We're vigilantes. Not reckless vandals. He had no choice in doing what he did until Yang knocked something loose in there. What he believes was right had no say in the matter. The guy was turned into a fuckin' robot! I do what I do because I believed it was for the best. This guy didn't get the choice. Lay off him man. He hasn't even gotten to be human for that long! You're just gonna make him worse!", Wildcat said defending Terroriser.

"Uhm, Professor Port, I have to agree with Tyler on this one. He was assigned a duty as a ruthless killing machine. We don't even know where he came from. He didn't even know how he got here! You can't just imprison him as if he meant to do it himself. That's no way to leave somewhere to end up on accident", Yang said. She looked over to Brian. "And he has a name. It's Brian. That proves there's a person in there.

Port raised an eyebrow at the conclusion. "I see. To see my children defending what they believe to be true is quite the sight. Ms. Schnee? What do you have to say about all this?", Port said turning to her.

Weiss sighed. "While I think what he did was senseless, and cruel, and completely out of line, I can't deny that being down this road before with Blake, that I know there's more to each side than meets the eye. I'm not entirely thrilled about it, but he's a person. Not a machine. And right now, you can't imprison either", Weiss said not meeting the Professor's eyes. Or eyebrows.

"I see", Port said returning his gaze to Terroriser. "But the people will need answers. Not unlike the others that arrived at Beacon recently."

"Beacon? You mean there's more like me?", he said confused.

"Not exactly. He means Vigilante's. You were fighting a lot of White Fang and their associates along the way, but did so irresponsibly. And technically it's against the law, but there are some loopholes around it", Wildcat said.

"I didn't ask for this. I'm not from here", he said looking down. "I don't recognise any of you. My recorded data highlights all potential threats from huntsmen and huntresses alike. Even if they aren't in Vale. But I know this place. I grew up in Vale. And nothing is the same here.", Brian said.

The others were confused. "What are you talking about? We've never met you before", Weiss said.

"You fucking morons, I'm from the future!

( _I'm From the future!)"_

"What? The future? Like not now but later future?", Yang asked confused.

"Yes! Or maybe! At least, I don't know. A different one! A possible one! For all I know there could be tons of possibilities!", Terroriser shouted angrily.

"Endless possibilities? Endless futures? Forgive me for sounding rude, but that's preposterous!", Port said.

"No you're a potato!", Nogla shouted on the floor. Everyone turned to see him get up. "Huh? Oh shit what happened? I think I've got bump on my head", he said looking at everyone. His gaze stopped on Terroriser then back to Yang. "Who's this guy?"

"Look, it's true. I already tapped into Vale's communication tower and gathered as much information as I could while I was out. None of this was real. Neither were any of you, or the grimm, or even any of this crap having to do with festivals", Terroriser continued.

"So what did you experience in your timeline?", Port asked curiously.

"The Kingdom of Vale fell, and Atlas refused to withdraw from the war. Afterwards the remaining Kingdom's took action toward Atlas and devised to use their own machines against them. Successfully taking the war, Vale was rebuilt under guidance from the other three kingdom's. But although Vale was defeated, it's people survived and revolted. Wanting to become a free kingdom again, they kept developing technology until right up until right around now, when they built machines, and people were growing desperate to use them And that's where you got me." Brian sighed.

"I didn't wanna take part in this war. It wasn't my choice. I worked in a shop making sandwiches for fucks sake. I went to school here. And I even quit my job to become a huntsmen! I wanted to dedicate my life to keeping the people safe. Not killing them. I left my school from Signal and went to Beacon where people were making a difference. War brought this kingdom together. It could take it apart just as easily. It already happened once. And history repeats itself.", Terroriser finished.

The news shocked them all. Except for Nogla who was still a little out of the conversation.

"Wait", Weiss said. "So what happened to Beacon afterwards? If everything was destroyed by the Atlas military Beacon shouldn't have even been a thing. And they developed machinery to fight the war that early on? If that's the case then how did you even survive?"

"I didn't", Brian said. "Before I got to Vale the first person I met was Neo."

"Neo? You mean the girl in there?", Yang asked pointing behind him. He turned around to see her with her weapon straight at his neck.

"Yeah. And you killed me", he said looking at her. Neo's face didn't move. Her eyes were still filled with malice from the destruction of her home. Yang had already done it once before. She had no problem with wanting to kill her either. "You and I were friends.", he added.

Neo's mouth parted slightly. But her gaze returned to that of hatred and malice rather quickly. "You're the only person I recognised from this world. Your father wasn't here", he turned to look at the others behind him. "And none of you were born", he looked back at Neo.

"You were a criminal. A mess in the eyes of the people of Vale. They wanted you away from here. But I was a criminal too. I was abandoning my duty to fight in the war as a soldier and become a huntsman. And you helped me get to Beacon The only problem is, they didn't accept you. You were one of the ones left crushed by the war. They took what you had. And at the end of the day, all you had left was this kingdom", he said taking a step towards Neo.

"But here you are. Still alive, and still a criminal. The other you deserved to live. Deserved to be a huntsman. But you, you deserve what comes to you. You have the opportunity to make this world a better place, and yet you still choose to fight for evil. You snuck me into Beacon because you believed anyone who could join the fight could make a difference. A difference you never could."

Neo gritted her teeth. She would've screamed shut up right now if she could. He didn't know her. He never knew what she went through. She should kill him right now.

"I should kill you right now", Brian said, gripping her weapon. She struggled to snatch it out of his hand, but kept holding on regardless. "In fact, the other part of me still wants to. Or was assigned to", he bent her umbrella and tossed to the side. Neo was getting aware of just how much of a present threat he was.

"I was the one who spoke for you. Did you know that? Where you couldn't speak, I had two voices for you and I both. The same one they made me use for that machine part of me. It used to make you laugh. In fact, we we're best friends.", he said as he kept walking toward her. She backed away matching each step toward her. He towered above her easily making her feel smaller. She could teleport away easily and leave an image in her place obviously, but he could find her just as fast. If what he said was true, then he knew her. He knew where she lived, who she worked with, and everything to need to know about this world in an instant.

"But you know something? I realized the people at Beacon were just as crazed and hungry as the people who broke it's kingdom. But you? You saw the best in everything because you had the worst. No friends, no family and had to be a criminal because that's how you had to live. To survive. And even more, you had to kill your best friend", he said sopping as she fell over.

The shotgun appeared in his hand. "You killed me because I asked you to."

He loaded a shell in. "I couldn't let them turn me into one of their machines."

He cocked the gun and lowered it down to her level. "And you knew it wouldn't work."

Neo's eyes were wide. Was any of this really true? Was she really about to die from an extension of herself in another world?

" _I'm sorry."_

"NO!"

 _ ***BANG***_

The end of the barrel smoked. Neo's eyes remained shut, only to open to realize she wasn't dead. He had moved the end of the shotgun to the side of her head and missed her intentionally.

"Consider this me returning the favor." Brian put the shotgun on his back. "It's my job from the ones who captured me at Beacon to terminate you. But I can't do that. Not after you spared me the process of them turning me into this. Most of it anyway. It never worked. I'm still a goddamned machine, and they sent me back to kill someone like you because you made this kingdom look bad."

"But the difference is", he said turning around. "In this world, they're right." He began walking toward the ship. "Come on guys. Let's go. I'll come to Beacon quietly. If they need answers for the things I've done, then I'll answer to them. Whatever helps to make this kingdom better."

Port nodded and motioned for everyone to get on the airship. Everyone just kinda silently followed. Nogla was still confused to fucking hell but wet along with it. He had a serious headache.

"Well done my boy. You've show the true qualities of what it takes to become a true huntsman", Port said.

"Thanks sir. I'm surprised you didn't stop me. You didn't seem to believe me at first. And I fully expected any of you to try the same", Terroriser said looking to the others on the small airship.

"Well, this seemed more like a personal issue. And I kinda had a feeling you weren't gonna shoot her anyway", Yang said.

"Yeah man. You were fucking awesome. Being all badass with your speech, pretending to shoot her. It was convincing enough for Weiss here to yell NO! That was pretty cool man", Wildcat said.

"Thanks?"

"No problem. You'll fit right in with the other bunch of fuckin' wierdos at our school. Mostly on my team but still."

"Uhh-"

"Is there anything we should do with her Professor Port?", Weiss said mentioning to Neo who was watching as the airship was about to take off.

"Hmm. No. I think Terroriser here has been giving her enough to think about for right now.", Port said stroking his chin.

"It's Brian", he corrected.

"But the people will know you as Terroriser", Port said looking toward him. "Everyone has an alias as a vigilante."

"Hey that works! Wasn't that your other name? The Terroriser?", Wildcat said.

"Yeah. I guess it was. But shouldn't we do something about her? She could just run off and do more things with god knows what intentions", Terroriser said.

"Where has she got to run to? If what you said was true, then she only has this city if that's the case", Port reassured.

"I guess you've got a point."

The ship sounded and began ascending. Everyone grabbed held of something as the ship slowly rose.

"But still, she had the opportunity to change in this world too and still didn't. Shouldn't we at least do something?", Terroriser said louder to not be drowned out by the ship.

"As a huntsman, we're always doing something! Perhaps you should reassure her of that. Any departing words?", Port suggested. Terroriser looked back to see Neo still standing there waiting as the ship left. Terroriser looked at her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but was gonna at least say something. Their different colored eyes both met before Terroriser shouted something stupid.

" _You have been targeted for Terrorisation! EUAGHHAUGH!"_

"HAHAHHAHAAAAAH!", Yang started laughing and almost fell out of the ship.

"Yang come on it was not that funny!", Weiss shouted.

"Seriously! Who the fuck is this guy?!", Nogla shouted.

"Don't worry about it Nogla. You can go blow up some pancake asses when we get back", Wildcat said.

"Oh Holy SHIT! We forgot to take out my PUNCAKES!"

"You mean FUNcakes! Because they're an explosion of fu-"

"YANG! NO!", Weiss cut her off.

They were too far away to understand anything else at this point. Neo just stared and watched as the ship took off in the other direction. She knew where they were headed. They were headed to Beacon. More concerning was they knew where she was. As the ship got smaller into view their voices got quieter, although she stopped listening a while ago. She was thinking. Thinking about lot's of things. She sighed. Thinking wasn't going to get her anywhere. She looked down to her left where her now bent weapon lay. The estoc blade was no doubt broke, or at least unusable now. She picked it up and sighed again. She brought it back inside and dropped it on the counter beside the passed out man next to it before heading back out. This place could be fixed. She lived there temporarily, but she didn't expect that to happen. She started walking down the street toward wherever the nearest place that sold ice cream was.

She was going to need ice cream. A lot of ice cream.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"And you believed them?", Glynda asked the two instructors with a disbelieving look.

"How can you not?', Port replied. "One day you set off to recruit some teenaagers to kill monsters and do battle with evil, and in a few days time they made lewd part with food, brought back a mythical creature and a cybernetic organism from an alternate future and/or space. What's so hard to believe about that?"

"The proof is in the pudding Glynda", Oobleck said.

Everyone was currently in Ozpin's office discussing the rather odd turn of events. Not only did everyone not complete their mission, but brought a souvenir back from again, not completing the mission. Ozpin sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"These things seem to happen increasingly at a faster rate the more we involve the new students. But I suppose there should be other things worthy of disbelief rather constantly. Our most prestigious students are practically living a fairy tale. Speaking of which, has the new team reached their potential yet?", Ozpin said.

"Well, it may be too soon to say. I believe Evan is ambitious and driven enough to accomplish quite the feats, but does so rather unexpectedly. It's as if he were playing a game. His teammate Jonathan is a bit of an oddball. He appears to be a little more internally complicated than I first thought. God knows what goes on in his head. Regardless, neither of the two seem to plan things out. Everything is just a spontaneous idea, and then suddenly we bring back a griffin", Oobleck said rather oddly.

"As for the other two, Evan's teammate Tyler seems a bit outwardly aggressive. But his intentions are undeniably of the best for everyone. And David is quite a character himself. He's just loud and goofy as possible. It makes you wonder his position on being a huntsman in the first place. And yes, I have to say they have absolutely no planning whatsoever. One ran in there in hopes to help, the other ran n in hopes of caution. They have intention, but otherwise go in with only the simplest of mindsets. It's astonishing to me that they managed to bring back someone straight out of a science fiction piece with that mindset", Port reported.

"Ozpin?", Glynda said as he stood up.

"Could we send them in?", Ozpin requested.

"Who? The team's or the robot guy and the bird?", Oobleck asked. "Because the bird won't fit and I think the robot has a potential problem for destroying things."

"The teams."

"Oh of course. Would you like to see them all at once?", Oobleck asked.

"No", Ozpin said turning around. He was glancing out the window overlooking his school grounds. "In fact, I'd like to speak with team RWBY first if possible. From what I understand Evan and Nogla are in the nurse's office. Getting thrown out of the sky, and across a room, I'd say they might need a minute."

"We'll get them here when we can. But I think they have been picking up the unexpected tendencies from team VIDH", Port said.

"Why is that?"

Just outside they heard an explosion followed by Nogla screaming about a pancake hit and stuck to the window. "You know wha-"

*SMACK*

The griffin hit the window full force trying to get the pancake. It flopped around falling in the air before recorrecting and gliding off. Ten the pancake peeled off and fell.

"Just go get the-"

" _EUGHAGH! EUGHAGH! EUGHAGH!"_

Terroriser flew by the window with a rocket propelling him from his ass. Suddenly the griffin came back and slammed into Terroriser head on. And then kept going.

" _AHH! PUT ME DOWN!"_

Ozpin should be used to this by now.

"There's your proof Glynda", Oobleck remarked as they witnessed what just happened.

"Find team RWBY as quickly as possible. And can we send some to get them down?", Glynda asked. Suddenly the Griffin flew by again.

"AHHHH!"

"HI MR. OZPIN!"

This time team RWBY was hanging onto the griffin by what looks like to be a makeshift leash.

"Ahem", Port cleared his throat. "Found them."

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

 _*Ding*_

The elevator doors slid open to see the four girls that were previously just way too high up to begin with. "Hi again Mr. Ozpin!", Ruby said nicely.

"Hello Ms. Rose. Please come in with your team. We'd like to have a discussion with you and your team", Ozpin said. Glynda just kind of waited. She must have lowered her expectations by now because she wasn't scolding them in the first few seconds.

"Are we in trouble?", Yang asked.

"I don't know. Should you be?", Ozpin asked smirking.

"Don't answer that", Weiss said before Yang could reply.

"Girls, we would just like to know the events of the mission and what led to you all bringing things back with you. Ms. Rose would you like to start?", Ozpin said.

"Oh, sure. We were sent to the peaks to kill some grimm, report back, document the progress and then come straight back. But we had a little detour. We found no grimm but we did find the griffin. I'm pretty sure it just ate them all. And I think that's about it", Ruby said.

"Wow, way to simplify it", Blake said sarcastically.

"Well I don't wanna wastes their time!", Ruby said back. Blake spoke up next. "We split up into teams of two. Evan and I went up the peaks and Ruby and Jon went down to the forest because there was no grimm near the pass. Ruby and Jon found a cave depicting an ancient painting showing the grimm being killed by-"

 _*Ding*_

"Oh goddammit!", blake shouted. The griffin came walking through the elevator.

"NO! BAD! GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS! SHEW! SHEW! GET OUT OF HERE!"

*GHBAHOGBAH*

"GO ON! BEAT IT!"

*GHBAHBAHBAH*

"AHHHHH!"

*BAGHHHH*

Blake yelled at the bird as it imitated her with bird noises.

"So it can fit it the elevator", Ozpin said remarking the creature that sat down next to Blake flicking it's tail happily.

"Are we not going to talk about how that thing got up the elevator?", Ruby asked.

"Blake", Ozpin said. "Please continue."

Sighing she ignored the bird and continued the debriefing. "Evan and I fell off cliff while Ruby and Jon found a cave where this thing lived. There were some drawings Ruby took pictures of that explained the situation with the grimm."

"You FELL off a CLIFF?!", Glynda asked suddenly.

"Yes. This thing knocked us all the way down to where Jon and Ruby were. It practically body slammed Evan though", Blake finished.

"And then what happened?", Ozpin pressed.

"We regrouped, and the bird came with us. Oobleck wasn't too happy about it either but it kind of followed us back", Ruby added. "Speaking of which, didn't they explain any of this already?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to get the full story. They weren't present for most of the mission in either case", Ozpin said.

"So why not ask team VIDH too?", Weiss asked.

"Because every time I send them to do something someone comes back unconcious. But this time around you all came back with something else as well. Ms. Xiao Long would you like to start with your mission?", Ozpin asked.

"Sure. We-"

 _*Ding*_

Yang was cut off as Terroriser walked out of the elevator.

"Oh son of a-", Weiss was cut off.

" _Hi, hello guys. How ya doin? Nice to see you again. Eughagh."_

"Hello. I don't believe we've met?', Ozpin said.

" _I'm-_ EHEM! Sorry about that. Names Brian. I was told I was needed to come answer some questions."

Yang was about to start laughing when Weiss put her hand over her mouth.

"So you are The Terroriser. Not the most quaint of names but I suppose it's for good reason. Care to explain a little about yourself?", Ozpin asked.

"Well, ahhhhh. I'm from a separate reality, where instead of grimm ruining the world we have machines and robots doing it instead. And in this world the war didn't end, Vale fell for a short while, had a small civil uprising after the war DID stop, and then Beacon kinda became a place for revolutionaries and huntsmen. But I guess I was wrong in that last part because they turned me into this", Terroriser said pointing to his cybernetic half.

"I see. And what caused the machines to become the wrath of war in your world exactly?"

"Atlas military developed advanced technology early on in history, and they fucked it up. People started hacking into it and used it against them. Eventually there were more machines fighting each other than soldiers."

"OH that sounds so COOL!", Ruby said.

"And what about the huntsmen?"

"They weren't really around until people had the common sense to stop fighting each other and fight the machines. But even then it was still pretty screwed up. Look what they did to me! I can't go swimming anymore! I'll sink to the bottom of the ocean in like a second! Metal structures for bones suck!"

"Wait, you're ALL metal under there?", Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Well, mostly. It's hard to explain", Terroriser said to Weiss.

"And so what was your occupation? Were you training to be a huntsmen regardless?", Ozpin asked.

"Fuck no. I made sandwiches dude."

"Sandwiches?"

"Yeah it was my job while I went to Signal to train for becoming a soldier. It wasn't till later I wanted to be a huntsman. But now, I'm not so sure", Terroriser rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey we're from Signal!", Ruby shouted. "Maybe you're like an alternate version of us!", Ruby said pulling her sister closer to her side.

"So you came to Beacon on your own then?", Ozpin said redirecting the attention.

"Nope. I was technically abandoning my duty, but at Beacon there was some kind of loophole. And I had some help getting here."

"Who helped you?"

"Yang and Weiss can explain that part later. What I can tell you is I died, was turned into this during so, and they tried to send me back to kill my friend off in the past, but I wound up here", he finished. Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "The story seems a lot to take in. But I believe it enough. What I need to know now is why you should be pardoned for your destruction and damage to several buildings?"

"Hey, Yang did it too."

"Hey!", Yang shouted.

"I'm just saying, maybe lower your standards. Stuff seems to break a lot around here."

"You've got that right", Glynda said. Ozpin returned to the matter at hand.

"Well, I am the headmaster here at Beacon. I can pardon you for such things under certain conditions. But first I'd like to hear about what the others think of your current status. Ms. Xaio Long?", Ozpin said.

"Well when we first found out about him we assumed he was going to do what you'd expect from any ruthless killing machine, but it's not his fault. He's half robot for gods sake! How is he supposed to control that?", Yang said.

"How is he controlling it now?"

"Yang punched him in the head really hard", Weiss added. "She must have broke something internal in there to the point he can act on his own free will. Other than that he seems a bit glitchy."

"Glitchy?", Ozpin said curiously.

"Yeah. His eyes for one, but I gave him some shades to cover that up. Then his voice and sometimes his uhhhh… Personality?", Yang explained. She looked over to Brian to see him kinda shrug. "Yeah. That. Oh and some of his memories. And something about a Mc'donalds add that keeps appearing in his robot half."

"A what?", Blake asked.

"It's like a fast food place that is more popular than religion where I come from.", Brian asked.

…

"Are you stealing your internet from them?", Ruby asked.

"What? No. How could I even do that?"

"Well I'm just saying. If they can control your connection I'm pretty sure they would have the ability to keep sending you ads."

"Shut up", Brian told her. "Anyway yeah. She punched me square in the face and I remembered all this crap. Then I came back here."

"What were you doing at that club exactly?", Ozpin said.

"Jesus you have a lot of questions. Ugh well I was looking for my friend my robo-half was assigned to kill. She was the only one in this world that was still in mine", Terroriser said getting tired of explaining things time and time over.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Oh goddammit! I don't know! Maybe because she was the only person I was assigned to kill and this world happened to have her also. How the hell am I supposed to answer that?", Terroriser said getting frustrated, "Look, I've already explained this stuff several times to several people. Including my other friend here who I happened to spare. Can I just be spared yet? Like, can we get to that faster?"

"Alright", Ozpin said sitting up straight. "For people in your certain situation, you're technically a vigilante. You have accommodated the public by stopping crimes, but did so without proper authorization and were not held responsible for damage. The sensible thing to do would be to become a huntsman. You could operate freely under these conditions with less restriction, but you would obviously have to make some changes", Ozpin said.

"Like what?"

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"HAH!", Vanoss shot up. He was in the nurse's office. Again. He looked around and saw Nogla with a bandage on his head lying down on the shitty nurses bed next to him.

"Ayy, what's up shit head!", Wildcat said walking in. Delirious followed suit.

"Oh thank god I'm not dead", Vanoss said to himself. "I thought for sure I was gonna die on the way back to Beacon. That griffin messed me up.", he said holding his head. Then his eyes widened. "Holy shit! The griffin! Where is it?"

"That giant fucker came back with you guys. Oh and also, we came back with a robot from the future", Wildcat explained.

"Oh", Evan said relaxing. "Cool. So where are they- waaaaaait whoawhoawhoa hold on a sec. The future?"

"Yeah man. He knows a whole buncha shit about things we don't!", Delirious said.

"No he doesn't dude. He's from a different one. One with no grimm. Just fuckin' robot n' shit", Wildcat corrected.

"What? Then how the fuck is that the future!?", Vanoss asked.

"The fuck does it matter? It's not like it's the strangest thing that happened all day. You found a fucking Griffin! And we fund a half robot/person! The fuck cares if he' not from the future?", Wildcat said.

"AW man that's lame! I wanted to know my future!"

"I can tell you your future man. Go on ask me any question."

Vanoss gave his best child like impression. "Mr. future man, am I ever gonna get married?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch…"

"AhHAHA!"

"Ain't nobody love you."

"Hahahh."

" 'Am I ever gonna get married?' No you gonna die alone."

Evan was laughing hysterically now.

"I'm just a- a super blunt- future forseeing man." Evan stopped laughing now.

"No you gonna die in a car crash. Alone.", Evan said.

"Haha! I- I don't know why adding the details of their death makes it so much worse, but it does!", wildcat added.

"Tomorrow", Evan said pulling out a wrist watch from his utility belt. Everyone in the room began laughing. They didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming in.

"Hey guys", Terroriser said walking in.

"WHOA!", Evan said seeing his metal half face. "The fuck happened to you?"

"Long story. Told it too many times today. We're not supposed to have that much exposition until volume four."

"What?", Vanoss asked. He looked to Wildcat who didn't get it either.

"I don't know. Probably some alternate future shit. Anyway", Wildcat said. "Guys this is the guy. They call him Terroriser. But his name is Brian. But his other half is Terroriser", Wildcat introduces.

"His other half?', Vanoss asked. Wildcat looked over to Terroriser.

"Do the voice."

"Ah fuck off!"

"What voice?", Vanoss asked.

…

" _Euagh"_

"Ahahah! What the hell was that?!", Vanoss said while laughing.

"Anyway that's Vanoss, or Evan. That's Delirious, or Jonathan. I'm Wildcat, or Tyler, nobody around here can ever really decide on what the fuck to call us. And that guy you knocked the fuck out and has a concussion is Nogla, or David", Wildcat finished. "So anyway what happened up there? They let you off the hook?"

"Yeah. I have to become a huntsman. But since there's not enough people I'm just kinda gonna be on my own for a bit", Brian said.

"You could take the griffin?", Vanoss suggested.

"That's true dude. There's nothing more badass than a killer robot guy on a griffin with weapons", Wildcat said.

"I guess. But they suggested we undergo some intense training", Brian said.

"We?", Wildcat said.

"Ya. I'm a robot soldier and shit, so I know all advanced combat mechanics and shit. Also the team full of chicks is gonna help us. They seem to be the best qualified to handle our 'unexpectedness'."

"But why? Our strategy is flawless", Delirious said.

"What strategy?", Wildcat asked.

"Exactly. They'll never see it not coming."

Everyone began laughing. "Delirious shut the fuck up for a second. I'm getting a call", Vanoss said reaching over to his scroll on the table next to him.

"Hey I thought I broke this?", Vanoss asked Delirious.

"You did. Wildcat got you a new one. Or fixed it. I don't know.", Delirious said.

"What? How the fuck did you know how to do that?", Vanoss asked.

"KNOWLEDGE", Wildcat said.

Vanoss accepted it as an appropriate answer. He slipped his finger over the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Evan!"

"Eve? What's up?"

"Fire!"

"What?! Fire?!", Vanoss asked again.

"Yes I just said-", Eve was cut off.

"FIRE?!", Wildcat asked.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE?!", Delirious shouted.

"FIRE!"

 _"AH! FIRE! EUAGHAGH! STIENA! EUAGHAGH!"_ , Brian ran in with a fire extinguisher and began spraying the air.

"EVAN!", Eve's voice shouted over the scroll. "This is no time for being stupid! There's on of the children's homes on fire! The one by the elementary school near the shop!"

"AHHHH!", Vanoss said pulling on his eyelids in a cartoony way. "We're never gonna make it there in time!"

"I know where that is!", Delirious said. "I grew up around that area. If we can get there I know the inside of that building!"

"What? How? You know what nevermind. How are we gonna get there in time?", Wildcat asked. Everyone turned to see the griffin standing in the doorway. They apparently didn't see it until now.

"Oh yeah. That could work", Wildcat said. He looked over Nogla who was still out after his second time. "Nogla might have a concussion. Hey Terroriser, you feel like filling in?"

" _You can count on me baby! Euag-_ AH. You gotta remind me to stop doing that when it happens. Anyway I'm too heavy to take the griffin. I can teleport there quicker", Brian said.

"Teleport me too!", Delirious said. "If we can get there quicker the sooner I can check the area."

"It'll take longer to teleport two people, but we should still make it there in time. What's the address?", Brian asked Vanoss.

"Eve?", Evan asked.

"It's-"

"Nevermind I already got it from the scroll to the CCT tower. Delirious, hold onto your ass!", Brian said gripping his arm. Then in a flash of light they were gone.

"Alright, come on Evan. Did she already call the fire department and shit?", Wildcat asked.

"Yes I did! Just hurry! They're gonna need some help!", Eve shouted over the phone.

"Don't' worry Delirious and Terroriser are on the way. Delirious can split into clone to search faster. And Terroriser is a like a cyborg. So I don't think he'll be as affected by fire and smoke and shit. They'll know what to do", Vanoss said.

"Okay. Just get here as soon as you can. And be careful!", Eve said before hanging up the scroll. Vanoss looked to the griffin.

"Come on buddy we gotta go!"

The bird quickly followed him and Wildcat as they booked it out the building. They met up with team RWBY along the way of the main hall.

"Hey Evan", Ruby said as he ran right passed them.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!", he shouted back.

"What was that about?", Weiss asked.

"OH MY COTTON SOCKS! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR HIM SAY NO TIME TO EXPLAIN?!", Wildcat said running right behind him. Then the griffin ran by just as fast.

Team RWBY looked a mix of confused and worried. "Should we go with them?", Blake asked.

"Uh, I don't know. And I don't think we can", Yang said.

"Why?", Weiss asked.

"Because they just jumped off the side of the school on the griffin."

"We won't be able to catch up even with Yang's bike and my semblance. Not by ground", Ruby said. "We're just gonna have to hope they can deal with this one themselves." Ruby said a little worried.

"Don't worry Ruby. They're clearly doing something really important. If it's that important, they'll do whatever it takes to do it. That's how they got here remember?", Yang reassured.

"Yeah. That's how I got here too", Ruby said. She believed they could do it. They were a determined bunch of guys. "Godspeed", she said as she watched the griffin dive at incredible speed.

 **Okay. There is chapter… 4. Yes 4. Lost count after Chibi. Anyway I'm really sorry this is a bit late right after I said it wouldn't be. College is making me forget certain things. And I've finally beaten the withdrawal from my medication so I'm readjusting to stimulation, and honestly there's a bunch more excuses I could throw at you but I won't . This chapter had a lot of exposition, and it may not have been as filled to the brim with comical stuff, but hey I am building plot. The story is no longer plotless! Yay! I'll have to update my description now. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it for the most part, thanks to all my reviewers for the awesome comments, and all the favorites and followers I get. It means a lot. It really does. It's great to just hear back about something you work on. It's something to look forward to I guess. Anyway if you are reading this, know I am trying to keep up my pace. And with my other story, because I know some of you are reading both, I'm sorry about the delay. I'm getting right back to work on it after this chapter though. I'm learning to space out my work. And other than that, I put 2, yes 2 references in there. I won't tell you where they are, but if you can find one, I'll take a small request. If you're the first to find both, I'll take a larger request. Like the chibi chapters. The smaller ones are like particular events you would like to see happen. But I figure, I can make this interesting for the community too! So ya, if you're the first for either of those, I'll let you know. That's all from me for tonight. It's 5 AM and I am out.**

 **-Dust**

 **PS- I will edit this in the morning, I am more worried about delivering you the chapter than spelling or grammar errors at the moment. It's already late and I didn't wanna be even later. If you find anything, let me know, and thanks.**


	6. Update chapter

Hello my peeps. I really didn't wanna have to post an update on account it's just a chapter that takes up space but, UPDATE! EVERYTHING IN MY DOCUMENTS TURNED WEIRD!

Long story short I have been spacing out my chapter writing times instead of going all at once like I said I would work on. And I have. Next thing you know all the letters were replaced with a foreign money symbol. This one to be exact:

So while staring at my computer full of €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

See how long I made that? Now imagine you are working on three different stories and everything turns into a FUCKING EURO SYMBOL! AND I LIVE IN THE UNITED STATES! It's even more annoying than that. So, I am not putting this on hiatus but give me some time to recover the damage that I for some reason can't undo. I have never been so angry for looking at a symbol for money in my life smh…

On top of that, I haven't been feeling myself lately. I haven't connected with all my readers, or most or even a lot of them for that matter, but for those who have I've been feeling a bit off. Getting withdrawals from kicking my meds sucks, and now that those are over, I'm having a hard time adjusting to being without them. So many years of needing them have left me a little unbalanced. And now that I'm not suppressed to the experience of, well everything (seriously even colors are better now!), Uhm… I'm not used to it. I can't really talk with a lot of people about it because people most likely aren't needing to take antipsychotics for more than a handful of years… Yeah. I'm not a druggy, just stimulated wrong. Seriously I'm going fucking nuts. I can see after images sometimes, sunspots are way too strong, I wear sunglasses inside, everything is tense, my appetite is broken, and I can't even sleep right after I can sleep right. More often than not, I don't sleep. World record is 11 days 25 minutes my ass. People who have PSTD sometimes don't sleep for years. And I'm pretty sure there's a child in this world who's still alive who dies if they go to sleep. Yes that's real.

My point is the world is too big U-U

I'm not stopping writing, it's just really hard to focus. I need some time to adjust. Think things through. Write some things down. Like I'm doing now…

I'm still losing it. Anyway, I'm sorry to have to do this whole update thing. I got nobody to talk to around here but myself, and with myself we're gonna figure this out! Maybe we'll go insane again. I don't have that problem either but you get it. So until then, I'm gonna have a little trouble updating my stories :(

I may get some management help. With the stories. I don't like accepting help. I hope this doesn't upset you as much as it does me. And with school I have other things to focus on. Like people who try to be revolutionary fanatics because their past relatives were discriminated against when in actuality I'm "Privileged". You wanna know what it's like to be white, straight and a guy?

In the first few weeks of college in Massachusetts (That's right. One of the best places for college on the fucking planet) I've already been threatened for being white which resulted in me punching a black male, been harassed by presumably an arrogant girl because I was male and no other reason like a reverse role of the 50's, and because of the growing transgender population the sis-gender male population is diminishing. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with that but when I have to tell them I'm a straight and comfortable being a guy, they are fucking disgusted. I'm not being bullied. In fact I'll give you a piece of my mind for any of the above. But am I allowed to be angry? It's who I am. I didn't ask to be born 'privileged'.

So that's the story behind the your author Dust.

Hope you enjoyed my rambling, because any time I try to tell someone about it that's immediately all it is because of who I am. Thanks for listening anyway. Feels good to spill some beans. Now I'm gonna thrown them at people. And some rocks. I'm gonna go throw some rocks at people. Because I'm normal. And because I'm privileged. Can't forget about that one.

End of non hiatus related update.

I'm not stopping. I'm not a quitter. I'll do things the hard way. Even unto death. Give me some time. Life is getting in the way and I'm gonna kick it in it's respective dick/boobs/ass or attack helicopter equivalent regardless of gender, identity, race or sexuality. Let's say I'm ending this on a good note. 

-Dust

"I fucking hate so many people."- Dust, September 26, 2017.


	7. Update 2

Hello my people!

I am Dust

This is a message. I'm back :D

Noooow when I started writing I said I wouldn't post chapters after a month of nothing to show for it so I by default am a terrible person. But anyway I am back and am writing again, hopefully you're still interested. If not that's fine! But I'm writing this regardless because I would like my people know my time management along with poor inspiration kind of took part in that. I want to write because I want to! Not because I feel like I _need_ to. So I'm looking into getting some help. I know readers here do things like co-write and have beta readers for early feedback but I don't know how to go about it. So I'd like to ask if anyone is still there how something like this works. I currently have like 2 stories (deleted my 3rd) and need some help getting back into things! If anyone is interested or can offer some advice it'd be much appreciated! Because I love writing this stuff. It makes me whole. And seeing other people like it makes it that much better. So, that's all the knees for now, I'm not abandoning anything, just looking for a hand. It doesn't need to be extreme, just have good knowledge of the bases for things like characters and plot development. Or uh, like one of the two. Yeah. That's all. Any help or even enthusiasm would be great! Until then, I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter! That's right I got like half of the next chapters for each story already in the works! Later :D

-Dust

PS: sorry this was just a personal udate/address concerning me not posting until now IK I said I'm sorry.


	8. Charpet 5

_*SCREEEE_ *

"How the fuck do we stop this thing?"

"You don't! You just jump off!", Vanoss shouted to Wildcat.

"JUMP OFF?! Evan we're hundreds of feet in the fucking air!", Wildcat shouted back. "Can we even steer this thing towards the ground?!"

"Does it have a steering wheel?"

 _*SCREEEE*_

"AHHHHH FUCKING HELL!"

"Birdie go towards smoke!", Vanoss directed. The griffon followed as commanded rather calmly.

"Dude how the fuck can you command a lion bird?", Wildcat said from behind him.

"I got WIIIIIIIIIINGS!", Vanoss said spreading his wings leaning against the back of the bird. The bird with two axes for flight was capable of much better maneuvers. The griffon dived down at a ninety degree angle and picked up speed immensely.

"EVAN TELL IT TO STAAHAHAHAHAHAHHP!"

Vanoss leaned back and the bird pulled up and jetted toward the plume of smoke in the near distance. Buildings and people passed quickly beneath them at their current speed. Some of the people screamed as they thought it was a grimm.

"You good back there ya big cry baby?", Vanoss teased.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PUT ME ON THE GROUND!"

"Alright!"

"Evan what the fu-NOOOO!", Wildcat screamed as Vanoss rolled with the griffon flipping wildcat upside down.

"FIX IT!"

"I don't know Wildcat the bird doesn't like screaming", Vanoss replied calmly.

 _*SCREEEEE*_

"AHAHAHAAAA OKOKOK I'M SORRY!"

With that Vanoss flipped the griffon over, but Wildcat wasn't behind him anymore.

"Huh? OH SHIT!", Evan said thinking the worst.

"EVAN WHAT THE FUCK!?", Wildcat shouted from under the bird.

"Oh GOOD! I thought we dropped you!", Vanoss leaned over to see the griffon holding wildcat by the shoulders in it's claws.

"Don't even say the word DROP asshole!"

"Okay we're going down!", Vanoss shouted seating himself back on the bird.

"We're gonna crash?!"

"No we're going down slowly I don't think we're aerodynamic enough with it holding you. It's too front heavy or something", Vanoss explained.

"Wait I see Terroriser! Tell this bird thing to drop me o-"

"Alright! DROP HIM!"

"AAAAhhhhhh fuck you Evan!", Wildcat said falling.

"Landing strategy!", Vanoss shouted.

Wildcat drew his rocket launcher and extended it into its dual form. In mid air he flipped over and practically folded in half when he dug his axe blade into the side of a stone brick building. Sparks flew as chunks of stone and dust slowed him down until he stopped halfway down the large building. His axe blade was stuck.

"Oh fucking great", Tyler mumbled to himself. He flipped the trigger and exploded himself off the building before landing on top of his axe now stuck in the street. Hopping off and hefting it up with both hands onto his shoulder, he almost fell over before taking off in the direction of the smoke. Thankfully Evan dropped him pretty close.

Speaking of which-

"EVAN!"

"WILDCAT!"

"UGHHAUGH!"

They both stopped to look at Terroriser. "Sorry it's hard to control but both of you shut the fuck up!", Brian said shakily.

"What? He went in there alone? Why didn't you go with him you're a robot!", Wildcat asked.

"Cybernetic organism, and secondly that teleport took a lot out of me. I don't have a lot of aura left", Terroriser said tired.

"Alright well we gotta go in there and help him!", Evan said. Wildcat was about to agree himself when Terroriser grabbed Evan's shoulder.

"Are you nuts?! That's a goddamned fire!", he shouted.

"But Delirious is in there!", Vanoss shouted back.

"Evan I'm running the probabilities. More than half of the total structure is completely damaged. I tried to stop delirious but he just barged in!"

"Well what the fuck do we do then just stay here?", Tyler asked.

"I don't know! I'm not used to this situation! I can't- I- I- I Ca _aaa_ aaannn _nn_ n _n_ nT run these fast enough!", Terroriser said glitching out.

"Okay there's no point in running stats if they can't change the outcome so what can we do?", Wildcat asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Delirious knows the interior apparently so he has the best chance inside. Evan shouldn't go in because his wings will burn easily. Wildcat you're a better choice but your weapon is really heavy. Try not to damage anything unless necessary", Terroriser said calming down.

"I got it!", Wildcat said running into the door.

"What the hell was that?! He just ran right in there!", Eve shouted from behind them.

"Eve!", Evan shouted running over. "Did you see what happened? Anyone start this?", he asked.

"No I didn't see. I just picked up a report on the scanner. How did you all get here so-"

 _*SCREEEE_ *

"What the hell is that thing?!", she shouted fearing the half eagle half lion creature behind Evan.

"It's a griffon, long sto-"

"It shouldn't exist!", Eve shouted backing away from the bird thing slowly.

"Neither should he! He's half killer robot!", Evan pointed to Terroriser. Eve looked at his metallic half of his face. He lowered his glasses slightly and showed her his glowing red eye.

"Sup."

"Uhhhh", Eve said confused. "What happened since you left?", she turned back to Evan.

"Not important. Terroriser what else can we do?", Evan asked promptly.

"Fucking hell. Okay uhhh there's a backdraft coming in from broken parts of the building and it's feeding the fire. On top of that there's a lot of debris either weighing down the house or blocking exits. I don't really know what we can do about that", Brian said feeling defeated.

"Wait backdraft? Like wind? Eve-"

"No.", she cut Evan off

"But Eve it's an emergency. We might need it!", Vanoss protested.

"But what if something goes wrong? There's too many people around here, there could be people who get hurt, you know I can't control this!"

"Alright look, the only people here are us, Wildcat and Delirious and whoever may be inside. I don't know why there's no fucking _FIREFIGHTERS_ when there's a giant fucking FIRE but we need to do what we can. We're huntsman.", Brian added.

"But I'm not! I just run a coffee shop!", Eve shouted kind of nervous. Brian looked back and forth between Evan and Eve.

"Why is she here?", he deadpanned.

"She's a good friend. She also kinda let me know when people were in danger before I became a huntsman.", Vanoss explained.

"That doesn't answer the question! Why is she here?! As of right now she's a hazard to herself. Can she even help?"

"No!", Eve shouted at them.

"Yes! She can! Her semblance is wind!", Vanoss said over her.

"Wind? We don't need more wind! We need less! The internal structure of the building created a-"

"Okayokayokay shutup! Eve can _control_ the wind."

Brian looked to Eve. "Is that true?"

"Yeah but it's not something exact! It's really focus requiring and straining and-it-it's not even wind! It's like, atmosphere!", Eve explained.

"Look, right now you're in a black T-shirt and jeans. You're not fit to go inside. If you can help in any way you can we need to do it now! My semblance has run out and Vanoss can only turn into objects. Wildcat can't use his for anything practical and Delirious is probably pushing himself trying to explore every room at the same time. We need everything we can get. Can you help?", Brian asked.

"I-I can try", she responded nervously.

"Okay, good. What do you think you can do?"

"She could make it rain!", Vanoss shouted.

"I said I could try!"

"Okay but that will only help the exposed parts of the building. Anything else? Can you redirect the wind?", Brian asked.

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"Eve's semblance is unpredictable", Vanoss said.

"How?", Brian looked to Eve.

"There's too many ways! If I push wind too hard it could cause a tornado, or depressurized the atmosphere, or cause a lightning strike or-or-or!"

"Hey just relax", Evan put a hand on her shoulder. "Just focus on what you _can_ do."

She looked him dead in the eyes. Mask rather. She looked him dead in the mask eyes.

"I… Can create a funnel, but that runs the risk of a tornado. I can make a rainstorm but that runs the risk of lightning strikes. I could try to shift the wind speed?"

"Great. Do what you can. Not too little or too much though", Brian asked.

"What? Why?"

"Too much wind will put out the fire but could cause collateral damage. Too much low pressure could also suffocate the fire, but could also suffocate Wildcat and Delirious inside."

"I CAN'T FUCKING WIN!", She shouted running her hands through her hair. "Why fire? Why does it have to be fire!"

"Wait! I got it!", Vanoss said.

"Got what?", Brian asked. "We need to act soon. The fire doubles intensity every minute."

"It's fire! It needs oxygen!"

"No shit but so do-"

"It also needs heat and fuel. If we can take away two of the three it should die instantly", Vanoss cut off Brian.

"That's not how the fire triangle works!"

"Yeah but trying to affect one only amplifies the other!"

"That's still not how it works!"

"I could also control the fire?", Eve said quietly. The two stopped their bickering and returned their attention.

"You can?", Brian asked.

"Yeah. It's the atmosphere. Fire is basically rapid oxygen creating smoke. I can slow it down or I can speed it up. Like a controlled forest fire.", Eve explained.

"Okay okay. That helps a lot. But if it's as unpredictable as you say we're gonna need some help directing it."

"I can do that!", Evan volunteered.

"Okayyyyy, but we're gonna need somebody to go inside to help direct it."

"Why can't you go?", Eve asked. "You're a machine. You don't even have lungs do you?"

"No bu-"

"Then get you should be able to do machine stuff. I'm not exact and you're like a calculator so you'll calculate the fire!", Eve shouted pointing to the building.

"I am not a calculator!"

"Guys!", Wildcat came running out covered in black stuff.

"Dude! You alright?!", Vanoss asked concerned.

Wildcat coughed and heaved. "I'm fine but delirious is in there still. I couldn't find him. Any of him. No clones, no nothing. The smoke is too thick he might've passed out or he's getting tired. How long has he been in there?", Wildcat asked.

"Almost three minutes", Brian said.

"What have you fuckers been doing since then?!"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!", Eve shouted.

"Wildcat sit tight. Brian go look for delirious!"

"Got it dude!", Wildcat said sitting down nearly collapsing. He put his hands above his head to open his lungs (actually works), and fell over.

"Agghhhh Fuck! This is gonna hurt!", Terroriser said running into the building.

"Eve just focus. Where can you feel the fire?", Vanoss said.

Eve closed her eyes and the wind picked up. "Everywhere!"

"Just concentrate! Find out where it's hottest and start from there", Evan said.

Eve sighed. "Okay. Now what?"

"Condense it."

"What? Wouldn't that just make it hotter?", Eve said with her eyes still closed.

"No just draw the fire back toward its center. If you can stop it from expanding it should just burn out", Vanoss explained.

Eve started to shake and tears flowed from her eyes. "Evan I can't!" The wind picked up stronger. It whistled and picked up speed immensely. Her hair flew to the side and the smoke from the building followed. The building was in terrible condition. Fire was visible on the second floor and on the other side a bottom corner of the building was already disintegrated. As Terroriser entered the main door to the building the smoke followed a pattern back around the building.

Wildcat looked up at the sky as it filled with smoke and embers. She was sucking the smoke out of the building. She was forming a funnel.

"Eve you're drawing out too much wind", Vanoss explained.

"I'm not even trying too!", Eve fell to her knees and clutched her head. Vanoss was by her side to keep her steady but the funnel continued. The wind became visible and picked up a dark grey absorbing the smoke. The wind was loud and Vanoss had to shout above his usual indoor voice.

"It's drawing out the smoke! It's alright just focus on the fire. Where is it concentrated the most?"

"It's too hard to sense! There's more heat in the right half of the building but that's all I can tell!"

"Guys what the fuck is happening?!", Wildcat said still lying down in the street. Looking up at the sky Vanoss could see the funnel had reached the ground. It was blocking out most of the light picking up a thick black color.

"It's a-"

"We know what it is wildcat!", Vanoss shouted.

"Eve! Just look at me!", He gripped her shoulders.

Eve opened her eyes but they showed only fear. She couldn't hear him anymore. It grew cold almost immediately.

Vanoss took off his mask and could see his breath.

"You gotta snap out of it!"

A dull ring surrounded them as lightning struck the street. It echoed like a drum in a tube and seemed to knock Eve into a daze.

"What the fuck is happening?!", Wildcat screamed.

"She's overwhelmed! She can't take this much at once!", Vanoss shouted back.

"Well snap her out of it!", he yelled back still on the street. He made an attempt to get up but only managed to slump onto one knee.

"AH SHIT!", Evan ducked as a support beam flew past his head. He grabbed Eve and held her down as to not get struck by the debris. Managing to hold onto his mask he placed it over Eve's head. It fit loosely on her head and Vanoss brought her into a hug. Wrapping his wings around her he blocked out the wind and tried to bring her back.

 _BACK AT BEACON_

"*snnnOOOORE* Ugh wha HAH?!", Nogla looked around the nurse' office. He was in the nurse bed he was last in, although when he checked his scroll it was just a bit later. And his team was nowhere to be found. Scrolling through his scroll he brought up their contacts but noticed their signal was offline.

"Well that's fuckin' strange", Nogla mumbled to himself. Flopping his legs over the side of the bed Nogla leaned back and let out several slow cracks as his vertebrae released pressure.

"Ahh fuck that's nice", he said happily straightening back up. Seeing his weapon in club form leaning on the wall he shifted it into it's portable mortar form and slung it over his shoulders like a backpack. How his spine didn't break was incredible. He always assumed it was his semblance. His mass shifted with his current size, and so did his immediate objects. Constantly shifting weight made him pretty resilient.

Whistling a tune from the likes of which nobody would probably recognise. It was from his homeland. A little place nobody knew about. Strolling out the nurse' office he still found nobody nearby. He would've thought a good nurse would've maybe watched over her fuckin' patients but whatever that's none of his business. Only a concussion.. Probably.

"Oh shit that's right! I'm gonna kick Tyler's ass!", Nogla smirked to himself. With a bounce in his step he strolled down the hallway with a kick in his step. "Maybe what's their faces know where they are", he pulled out his scroll and brought up Ruby.

The scroll buzzed only, not, not at all. She picked up immediately. "David!", she shouted into the mic.

"Who hold your horse turds! No need to shout", Nogla said back into the tiny device. "Anyway have you seen my team?"

"Well yes bu-"

"Where are they?", Nogla cut her off.

"They jumped off the school on the griffin!"

"Oh cool! Was Tyler with em?", Nogla said uninterested.

"Yes! And Evan so-"

"Good! See ya la-"

"HOLD ON JUST A FUCKIN' MOMENT!", Ruby shouted on her end. Nogla was surprised and threw his phone up into the air. Luckily he caught it and just in time for her to keep talking.

"You'r friends bail off a building and you just brush it off?!"

"I'm not worried about Evan because he can just glide down, and Tyler shot me in the head with a FOKIN' rocket!", he shouted back.

"What about Delirious?", she asked concerned.

"Oh shit forgot about him. He could just like, make a pile of clones to catch him or something. He'll be fiiiiiine", Nogla said casually.

"Have you not seen the news?!"

"Nope bye!"

"Don't you FUCKIN'-"

 _*Beep*_

He collapsed the scroll and shoved it in his pocket only for it to blow up a few seconds later. Ruby was spamming him with texts.

' _Bitch did you just hang up on me?!'_

' _AAAAAAAAAA-'_

* _Click*_

He closed his scroll again and set his notifications off.

"Man for a kid she sure has a temper", he smirked to himself.

"Who has a temper?"

Nogla turned around to see Yang with a stack of pancakes, a fork not meant for eating pancakes, and a plate. Which was not meant to hold that many pancakes.

"Holy shit Scooby-Doo much?", Nogla commented on the ridiculous looking stack.

Yang just blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Nah you're more like that Daphny bitch", he said thinking aloud.

"Excuse me?", Yang said a little more loud.

"Oh! I was talking to your sister. She's got a temper", Nogla said immediately changing the subject.

"Wait! You can't just say I'm like a bi-"

"Sorry Yang I got brain damage-amage-amage!", he said turning around continuing his pace down the hallway.

Yang stifled a laugh before noticing he was still walking. "Hey! Wait up!", Yang said shuffling along with the rather stupid big stack of food.

"It's my turn to look after you!", she said catching up to his pace.

"Look after me? What the hell for? I only got brain damage!", Nogla said rather simply.

"Only?", she looked at him weirdly. "Whatever. My team was looking after you while you were out. You're team and the new guy left. It's my shift!", she said happily.

"Oh that explains one thing."

"What thing?"

"How I just coincidentally ran into you after leaving the nurse' office", he explained.

"And the other thing?"

"The fuck is with the pancakes?!", he half shouted. Yang laughed out loud and nearly dropped them.

"I was hungry so I raided the new supply of pancakes. Since' y'know…"

"Oh yeah! The giant pancake ass! That was a good one", Nogla said giving the O sign with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Yeah. And I figured you might be awake by now. And you are! Speaking of which where are we going now that you are?", Yang asked slowly. It's not like he could have anything to do…

"I'm gonna head to a store downtown, get a new mask", he said nonchalantly.

Apparently he does!

"Oh, okay but I don't think you should be going out with a concussion", Yang advised.

"What? Aren't you the reckless one in your team?", Nogla asked stopping and turning to look at her.

"Yeah but-"

"Tell you what, you eat your pancakes and I'll go to the mask store! We're huntsman and huntresses. We can handle ourselves!", Nogla tried to reassure her.

"I brought these for both of us!", she said looking him in the eyes. "And there's a freaking lot! So the only way I'm letting you go is if you-"

"Done! Challenge accepted."

"...What?"

"I said challenge accepted!"

"But you didn't even hear it!"

"Didn't have to. You want me to eat more pancakes than you right? Well let's go. I'll accept your bet", he said smugly. " _IF~"_ , he challenged.

Yang got nervous. He seemed way too confident about her bet. Her face flushed a little.

"You pay for my mask!", he put his hands on his hips.

"I-I uh", Yang stuttered. "That's it?", Yang asked in a semi surprised tone.

"Yep. Otherwise I'm just gonna go anyway", he said bored.

Yang's face almost held disappointment. Or concern. Nogla couldn't tell. Then he could see her make an evil smirk. "Fine! But I didn't make a bet! That's just me supposed to be keeping you here. If I win", Yang paused for a moment. "I wanna carry you in my pocket!", she practically jumped a little with puppy eyes.

"That sounds both incredibly dangerous and weird", Nogla said looking surprised. Yang's face returned to being disappointed.

"You're on!", he held his hand out to shake on it, but found her hands were elsewhere. They were below her waist holding onto the giant plate of pancakes. He followed the trail of pancakes that started from her chin, which was tilted up so she could lean the food against herself, down to below her waist.

"Did you just check me out?", Yang asked giggling.

"Wha- no the pancakes!"

"Suuuuurrre", Yang said giggling.

"Oh for fu- come on I can't even see you behind there!", Nogla argued.

"You can see my legs!", Yang countered. Then Nogla immediately looked down at her legs.

"Oh I guess I can", Nogla said dumbly. Yang burst out laughing at his obliviousness to awkwardness. She started walking again down the hallway toward who knows where.

"My eyes are up here!", she shouted and kept walking.

"Oh come on! You did that on purpose!", Nogla said being fooled.

"Well now you're staring at my butt!", Yang shouted to Nogla behind her.

"N-no!"

Yang couldn't take it anymore. He was too funny to tease. She burst out laughing and stumbled around laughing. "Nogla come grab these pancakes before I dropped them!", she said out of breath.

"Got it", he said casually picking it up

Yang finally fell to her knees she clutched her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"*GAAAAAAAASSsp* Okay!", Yang finished. "Let's just eat them here. They were a pain in the ass to get here, they'll be a pain in the ass to get anywhere else", Yang said.

"Okay", he said setting the plate of pancakes' now invisible on the flat red carpet of the floor. The pancakes were bigger than the plate.

"Alright, now go!", Yang said a stack of three from the top as if it were a sandwich. She was eating pretty fast too. "This isn't even as fast as I can go either!", she said with a mouth full. She leaned around the pancakes to see how fast Nogla was eating. She couldn't see over it now that they were both on the floor.

Nogla just help a big floppy pancake in front of his face stroking his chin.

"Hmmm…", he hummed to himself.

"Something wrong?", she asked competitively. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No no. This isn't so bad. In fact I have an idea", he said placing the pancake back on top. He stood up over the pancakes still stroking his chin as if inspecting them.

Yang cleared her throat finally done with her food.

"Ehem. What's your ideeeaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

*BUUURRRP!*

Nogla stood back up lifting his face from the floor.

"That was pretty good! Coulda used some maple syrup though", he said casually as if it didn't just happen.

Yang's face was still looking as if it was screaming but she pointed at the floor in panic.

"WHERE DID THE PLATE GO?!"

 _Earlier with Delirious_

*FLASH*

"Whoa! That was trippy!", Delirious said stumbling over trying to move. He tripped and fell over seemingly nothing. When he rolled over he inspected where Terroriser had teleported him. There was a big circular crater carved into the pavement ground.

"What the hell was that?!", Delirious pointed to the crater Terroriser was still standing in.

"Oh this? This is called a Terroriser spot", he said casually.

"A what?", Delirious asked confused.

"Everytime I teleport it leaves this big circle crater in the ground. If you ever want to know where I somehow teleported too you gotta find one of these Terroriser spots", he explained.

"I- uh sure whatever! Where's the fire?! This isn't the street!", Delirious said getting back up.

"I know I know. This was as far as I could get us right now. I can try to teleport there again but I only have enough for myself", Terroriser explained.

"Alright- uh- uh throw me!", Delirious said suddenly.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No I'm serious! Throw me over in the direction of the fire! Wherever it is!", Delirious said grabbing his jacket.

"Alright alright fine! But only because it's an emergency", he said picking up Delirious like a javelin.

"Let's do it!", Delirious said striking a superman pose. "I'm a plain motherfuckEEEERRrrrrrr!", he screamed as Brian threw him toward the plume of smoke.

"Man he really is Delirious. That guy's out of his mind!", Terroriser said before flashing and in a burst of light he teleported.

*FLASH*

Brian appeared in another Terroriser spot. This time he had made it. But he had depleted a lot of aura in using his semblance at such a distance. Not to mention with Delirious.

"-EEEEERRRRRR!", Delirious came over head and crashed face first into the pavement. What's worse his mask dug into the ground and was stuck. Delirious just kinda lied there with his mask stuck to the ground.

"MMMPHMHM-M-M-MMMHMHMHMH-HMPH!", He tried to say.

"What? Oh shit are you okay?!", Brian suddenly realizing he was stuck. "Hold on I'll get you out of the pavement!"

Brian got awkwardly behind Delirious and pulled on his leg. "It's not working!"

"MHMPH!"

"I am pulling toward the center of weight!"

"MPHMHMHMMMMPH!"

"No I am not pulling from there!"

"MMMPH!"

"Do YOU wanna try it?", Brian asked getting a little annoyed.

"...mph…"

"That's what I thought!", Brian said. Brian back up and grabbed delirious by the ankles and raised them before lashing them back down with force as if he were snapping a whip. Delirious almost like a worm flopped his face out of the ground and his body hit the street again.

Brian walked over concerned. "Hey man you alright?"

"I said- Hey look I made a Delirious spot", Delirious rolled over. Parallel to his head was an indent of his mask in the street.

"Holy shit dude you hit the ground like a truck!", Brian said putting his hands on his head.

Delirious stumbled upon getting up. "Yes I am a truck! I- I need- I need gas. Pump me. Pump me please", he said stumbling around talking to nobody in particular.

"Delirious shut up for a second and look!", Terroriser grabbed him and faced him toward the burning building. Delirious seemed to register the intensity of the situation. His eyes glazed over as he looked into the fire.

"We need to help", he said jolting toward the building. He only got one foot forward before Brian stopped him.

"We need to wait for help. A fire department or something should show up soon."

"We don't have time to wait! There's a fire in a children's home!", Delirious said turning toward Brian.

"I know but-"

"Listen you're a robot! You're like half calculator! You should know that the fire gets bigger the longer we wait. And the odds are the longer we wait the more time someone is likely to die in there-is-is increasing indefinitely!", Delirious pointed behind him.

"But it's a goddamned fire! There's smoke and debris I don't know, FUCKING FIRE!"

"We have aura. And it's our job as huntsmen to help people. I know the inside of that building! I used to live here! I can navigate around any place in this house better than anyone else can. And I can send copies of myself to do the same", Delirious explained.

"Aura doesn't protect your lungs from smoke! And I'm not a fucking calculator!", Brian said.

"I need to go in there. Are you coming or not?", Delirious said looking stern through the mask.

Terroriser was trying to say something. Anything really. But he couldn't. Delirious had his answer. "Stay here and look for Vanoss and Wildcat. They should be here soon. Or the fire department! Anyone useful!", he said turning into the building. He ran up some stone steps to a white wooden door. The door was locked for whatever reason so he grabbed his weapon and broke the lock off with the butt of his shotgun. Then he shoulder bashed the door open and ran into the smoke.

Terroriser watched as he ran in. He could faintly see Delirious through the smoke only for a brief second. Then he was gone. Brian looked toward the building. Two floors and smoke was pluming out the back side. The windows were barred. The fucking morons obviously were careless of fire hazards. Smoke filled the second floor faster and found ways out the windows. They could have melted.

Terroriser took off his glasses and flipped them around. He could see his red retina in the reflection.

' _Melted…'_ , he thought to himself. For a second, Terroriser saw his moments. They weren't his own. Well, Brian's. They were what the machine saw. After Brian died.

Fire.

Buildings collapsing.

A body slumped to the floor.

Who's was it?

His metallic arms stung.

Metal heats up faster.

Fire engulfed his vision.

Neo.

His memory failing.

Then there was a gap. Some lost link in time. Somewhere between Brain and the Terroriser. He didn't know who was afraid of fire more. Him, or the machine. He knew why the machine was afraid. It would melt. Fail. It couldn't comprehend death but it could fear somehow.

Brian, on the other hand... Brian was dead. His memories recorded in a unit of storage. But none of them are really his.

"Fuck", he mumbled to himself. "Be safe in there." He put his glasses back on and let the fire reflect in them.

…

Delirious burst through the door with his weapon on his back. Best not to intimidate anyone inside. Coming into the main hall he could see the place almost looked ransacked. It was a short stretch of hallway that lead to another door. The doors in the halls were left open and several things scattered around inside. The beds had no sheets, the walls were chipping their paint, and the floors were hardwood.

The door on the end of the hall lead to the stairs to the second floor. Delirious split into four copies of himself. As long as he could focus on one thing he could keep his clones stable. It was a weird experience perceiving more than one body at once. But it was the fastest way to search the building.

' _Search, find, protect'_ , he repeated to himself. He needed to keep calm. Two clones went upstairs, while he and the other remained on the main floor.

The building was mostly just rooms for the children to live in. There was a main room he could check on the first floor. Running down the end of the hallway while his clone checked the rooms he bashed through the door next to the stairs. The brown wooden door came off the hinges. This room was actually on fire. Smoke filled his face so he only caught a glimpse before he coughed. The room looked robbed. Everything was taken except for a coffee table, a cupboard, and a couch. All of which, along with part of the floor was on fire. The windows in the room were barred from the outside but the glass was broken. Someone would have had to break them on the inside.

Backing his way out of the room he coughed and heaved. The smoke built up and was practically low enough to reach his bottom his hand over the mask holes he tried to filter more of it out, but ultimately failed. Instead he took off his blue hoodie and tied the sleeves around the mask covering everything but his eye holes. He was more exposed in just a black T-shirt but he would breathe easier.

Taking a deep breath he moved back into the living room with burning furniture and waved the smoke out of his face. Fire was spreading across the right part of the room. Too the far left of the room lead to a kitchen. To a far right was another door. It was big and wooden painted white but was closed.

"Shit! I forgot about the basement!", he shouted. Attempting to reach it proved difficult as it was blocked by a wall of flames and smoke. The flames were over halfway up his body height. There was no way over unless he could find something to put over it. He looked to his door he had broken down.

' _It'll have to do',_ he improvised.

He dragged the wooden door and dropped it over the fire. It would only suffocate the fire for a second so he needed to act fast. Crossing over the door and wasting no time had opened the door with too much force. He would expect it to be locked but apparently wasn't.

' _Nobody should be down here. Nobody is in the building! Why would anybody be down here?'_

He saw through his clones eyes. They were having a hard time focusing. Nothing. They found nothing. There was a massive part of the second floor completely burned and exposing the building to the outside. The walls were completely destroyed and smoke built from excess oxygen. There was nothing left in that room. He lost focus his clone vanished.

"Shit!", he stumbled against the door. He linked with another one. The one in the hallway before he entered the room hadn't made it through all the rooms. His clones weren't sentient enough and lost consciousness through the smoke before disappearing. He saw one of the children's rooms on fire. Still nobody. Nothing in the room. Drawers picked clean, furniture destroyed. Nothing left to burn really.

Delirious shook off the daze. His last one was still checking upstairs. The door opened and down led a small set of wooden stairs. If anyone came down here it was either a really good idea or a really bad idea. But somewhere over the roaring of the fire and smoke, he heard something. It was crying. A kid crying.

"Hello?!", Delirious shouted loudly. The crying only seemed to get louder.

Delirious rushed down the stairs carefully not to trip and fall. "Don't worry I'm comin'!"

The sobs continued. It was dark but he could faintly see a little girl at the bottom of the stairs. She was sobbing into her knees. Her pink clothes were covered in black soot, likely stained from smoke. They looked like pyjamas.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he knelt down beside the girl. "Hey are you okay?", he asked loudly. She hid into her knees and shouted "No!"

"No? No what are you hurt? You're not okay?", he asked again.

"Don't hurt me!", she sobbed into her knees. Delirious realised he must look pretty weird. He was wearing a hockey mask wrapped in a sweatshirt and yelling. His eyes filled with concern. It wasn't unheard of for children in homes to have these lives. And right now her home was on fire…

"Hey", Delirious said removing his sweatshirt. He spoke as softly as he could but the building was falling apart and burning loudly. "I know I must look pretty scary", he said showing her his mask. The little girl looked up. Her eyes were wide with terror still but she wasn't as loud anymore. "I'm a huntsman though. I'm gonna get you out of here okay? This place is dangerous! But you're gonna get out of here. I promise", he said wrapping his sweatshirt around her. She still looked terrified.

"What? Is it the mask?", he asked. She didn't say anything. He figured it was anyway. He removed it anyway and the girl gave a cry. He'd forgotten his clown makeup was still on.

"Oh goddammit", he said. He grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt back from her and wiped his face off. The heat helped it come off rather easily and smudged his sweatshirt. He in the process rubbed some soot on his face and had some black smudges in place.

"Listen, my name is Jonathan. People call me Delirious. Sometimes John. I'm a huntsman okay? You can trust me", he said trying to sound convincing. "What's your name?", he said rather fast. They didn't have time to talk.

"Amber", she said quietly.

"Alright Amber, we gotta get outta here. Like right now! Is there anyone else in the house?", he practically shouted.

"My frog!", she shouted.

"What like a stuffed animal frog?", he asked rather stupid.

"No! My pet frog! He's upstairs!", she shouted.

"Oh SHIT! NOT A FROG!", Delirious shouted at the top of his lungs. Just then Delirious' last clone stumbled and rolled down the stairs. He fell into a crippled position, but his left arm was bent straight up. And in his hand was a fat, green bullfrog.

They both stared at it as it gave as low croak and Delirious' clone vanished into a puff of air.

"Timmy!", Amber shouted. The Frog hit the ground and scuttled his way over to amber before jumping into her arms. She wrapped her arms around it in Delirious' too big sweatshirt sleeves.

"Timmy the frog! Alright let's go!", he said about the put his mask back on.

"But the fire!" she pointed. Up at the top of the wooden stairs the door had already been set ablaze. Smoke had already filled the surface of the room and was making it's way down the stairwell. It already filled the entire top half of the living room and had nowhere else to go.

"Shit! UHhHhHHHH!", Delirious searched around. The basement was too dark and there's not a chance the light's were gonna work now. Suddenly, there was a roar and a rumbling sound followed by it. The smoke was being sucked out from the stairwell as if it we're magic.

"What the hell?", Delirious asked himself. Then a loud boom struck close by. It was loud enough to scare Amber and she screamed.

"What's happening?!", she covered her face in the sleeves with her frog.

"I don't know! We need to move though!", he gave amber his mask, which was also too big.

"Here, this'll make you brave! I gotta search for a way out!", he pulled the mask over her face and fumbled his way around the basement. Poking around with his weapon like a blind man he searched all across the room. It was empty just like the rest of the rooms. The only source of light was by Amber and that was from the fire above the stairs.

About halfway across the dark room he heard a rumbling. He couldn't tell what it was but it sounded different from before. Mixing with the other noises he quit poking around and just moved toward the source of the noise. Poking his machete end out in from of him he hit the source of the rumbling. The weapon gave a 'tink' as it hit metal.

"What the hell is this?", Delirious mumbled to himself. Cautiously moving his hand closer, he expected it to be burning hot. But it wasn't. It was cold and was now giving loud bangs as it shook. It was slanted and Delirious nearly tripped.

"What the fuck, stairs?", Delirious mumbled again. "Oh son of a bitch it's a cellar door!", Delirious cursed for forgetting. He ran back across the room to Amber.

"I found a way out, c'mon!", he picked up Amber not waiting for a response.

"It's locked!", she responded anyway. He would have guessed she tried it herself. He couldn't see in the direction they were headed but shot a shell at the door leading outside. The area lit up and the door filled with small misshapen holes. The light poured in, but it was an odd colored light. Sharp whistling sucked out air through the tiny holes. The wind wisped and swirled outside as an odd blue light showed through the tiny holes. Another huge boom sounded as the holes flashed with light.

"It's a thunderstorm! It must be raining", Delirious said not thinking it through. He could just barely see where the lock was as the lightning strike illuminated the area just enough. He aimed his shotgun at the lock and fired again.

"Wait!", Amber shouted. The door crashed open as the wind pulled on the iron doors.

"OH GOD NOOOOO!", Delirious shouted. "IT'S A TORNADO!"

Amber screamed. Delirious turned and practically was sucked out the cellar door when a firm grip grasped his wrist. His legs were flailing about while he gripped onto the screaming child. Grabbing his wrist was Brian.

"Oh SHIT! Terroriser help!"

"I'm trying!", he pulled back as his boots slid slowly across the ground. Even with his mechanical metal body the wind was too strong. Delirious looked back outside the door. He could only see a wall of strong wind pulling smoke. Light was being distorted through the wind but lit up an odd blue color. Another flash flew by. An electric arc flew by the cellar door and struck the Iron door, lighting the area in a flash. He kept his death grip on the kid, and she her frog.

"Grab the girl!", he shouted to Brian. Brian did as told and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her whilst still in Delirious' arm.

"Do you have her?"

"Yeah!"

"Say the words!"

"I fucking got her!"

"Good! Now pull her behind you!", Delirious shouted. Brian Knelt down to center his weight and took the girl in one arm behind him. But Delirious was still dragging them.

"You weigh too fucking much!", Brian said.

"I know! Let me got!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKI-"

"We can't afford to get dragged out the door Brian!"

"I just walked into a goddamned burning building to save your ass! I'm not letting go!", Brian said furious at the idea.

Delirious met his eyes only for a second. "I know…", he said in a calm tone. Still holding onto his weapon, he swung it over his arm and stabbed the end of his machete into Brains hand.

"Ah FUCK! You asshole!", Brian shouted.

"I'm sorry!", Delirious shouted. With the end of his machete sticking through his artificial skin he fired a round and severed the surrounding skin around his mechanical hand. His artificial skin loosened and slipped right off his metal hand as Delirious flew out the door and into the storm.

"Delirious!", Terroriser shouted. His weapon went with him as all that was left was silence. Brian stopped dragging pulled himself and the girl back. He stared at his hand and the mechanical parts shifted into a closed fist. His real body was protected with aura. Not the outside.

"SHIT!", Brian yelled. He turned around to the girl.

"Just hang on I'm getting us out of here", he said to her. She didn't say anything and just held onto him. He wrapped his other arm around her and used the remainder of his aura to get them as far away as possible. He had no other plans. But he had to try. Lightning cracked around them as they were enveloped in light. And then in a flash and a boom, they disappeared…

And so did everything else.

 _BACKWITHNOGLA_

"Okaaaaay", Nogla said browsing the rows of masks. "Let's see here. What kinda maks do you think I should get? Something like an animal or a monster or-"

"I can't believe you ate that many pancakes at once. Are we still not gonna talk about that?", Yang said holding her arms out expectantly. She didn't know what to do as of body language. She had kept her end of the deal but she still couldn't believe how Nogla won.

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout", Nogla said nonchalantly.

"You're supposed to be in school so we can look after you!", Yang complained behind him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. _I'm_ having a wonderful time", Nogla retorted putting down a random mask.

"You ate a LOT of pancakes Nogla", Yang said almost sounding concerned.

"The pancakes have spoken! They have chosen Nogla as their leader!", he said looking at a pancake mask. He liked the idea but decided against it.

"YOU ATE THE ENTIRE PLATE NOGLA!", Yang shouted.

"Well that explains why my seconds are taking so long", Nogla put down the mask and moved onto another stand.

*CRUNCH*

"OH! That was the plate!", Nogla said acknowledging the sound coming from his insides. "I appear to have swallowed it whole", he said paying no more attention.

"Your jaw unhinged like a snake Nogla! It was terrifying!", Yang said clearly disturbed.

(A/N THIS IS THE REFERENCE! FROM THE LAST LINEBREAK TO HERE. FIRST ONE TO GET IT GETS THEIR SUGGESTION IN THE STORY (GIVEN IT'S APPROPRIATE AND DOESN'T ALTER THE STORY DRAMATICALLY (I LET YOU KNOW THIS WAS THE ONE THIS TIME BECAUSE NOBODY FOUND IT LAST TIME!)))

"I can't go anywhere with you Nogla. I'm never gonna be able to get that out of my mind", Yang said still picturing it. Nogla put down the random mask and sighed.

"Nah, none of these seem me", he said throwing a red devilish mask with an eyepatch back on the shelf.

"Are you like part snake faunas or something? Because your jaw shouldn't DO THAT!", Yang wouldn't let this go.

"Honestly Yang I didn't even see it. It couldn't have been that bad", he said turning to face her. He walked into her hand holding up a piece of scrap paper. He backed up and pulled it off his face.

"That's what it looked like!", Yang said loudly while Nogla stared at the picture. It was cartoonish in a sense. Nogla's eyes were bulbous and round with tiny pupils and a tiny nose and with no facial hair, his mouth was bigger than his entire head.

"Oh yeah! That does have a sense of me to it", he said appreciating the drawing. "BUT, it's missing something", Nogla said pulling out a pen. He scribbled on a tiny microphone wrapped around his enormous cartoony head (his mask in his current logo. Also on the cover art). He flipped the paper back over and showed it to Yang.

"You don't seem to see what I meant", she quickly glanced over the paper. Nogla turned around inside the little mask store and walked up to someone at a stand. Yang didn't even bother anymore. She was concerned of his reckless behavior. Weird right? She leaned outside the wall of the building. She didn't know this store. Nogla had somehow. It was on the south side of town by the docks. The street looked over the water and the sun shined down on the sidewalk by the little mask store.

The store itself was just a walk in kiosk with one of those long flat umbrella shade stands to keep the sidewalk from burning up. That had masks in bins, on shelves, and a little space in the back for custom made masks.

She looked out to the water over the guard wall across the street. Wind came in over the water and provided a nice breeze. It was a nice day though. She supposed it would have been bad to miss this by staying inside. As weird as the new group was, she was enjoying their antics more than usual. Maybe they were lowering expectations. But they all seemed to have fun. It really is contagious.

Yang smiled to herself, and for just a moment she felt unusually happy. Like, just more than usual. Then Nogla came back.

"HEY THEY MADE IT INTO A MASK!"

"EUUUGHAAAAHHH!", Yang screamed seeing the face now in a permanent form. Nogla had decided to just put it on his face and wear it right in front of her for some reason.

"What?", he asked with a not changing facial expression.

Yang's eye twitched. "It-it exists forever now", Yang said slowly.

"Oh shush it's not so bad. C'mon if ya want you can still put me in your pocket", he said shrinking down. Yang knelt down and picked up the tiny Nogla in her palm.

"You look like a bobble head", Yang said commenting on his new mask.

"You look like you could cover up mo-OW BITCH!", he shouted as Yang flicked him in his tiny mask.

"Yup. Bobblehead", Yang smirked. She opened up the little pocket on her belt and plopped the Nogla inside.

"I'm a pocket Nogla!", he said poking his head out with his mask on. His mask and everything else on him shrunk with him. She'd need to figure out out that worked.

"So like, if I gave you something and you shrunk while holding it, would it shrink?", Yang said walking toward her bike. Bumblebee was parked off to the side.

"Depends what it is", Nogla said looking at the world as a tiny person.

"How about a dog?", Yang asked mischievously.

"Why would you wanna shrink a dog? They're already tiny! I have a wee Joe back at home", Nogla said.

"Your dog's name is Joe?", She said looking down into her belt pocket.

"Don't change the subject shrinking your dog would be cruel!"

"Okay how about we make it big then?", Yang asked again mischievously.

"See, now I like where we're going with this", Nogla liked the idea. "Why?"

"I have to get Ruby back for the time she bit my hand", Yang explained.

"Oh yeah! That sounds reasonable", Nogla agreed again. Nogla slumped down in the pocket next to Yang's scroll and took out his own scroll in tiny form. "You know Ruby texted me a while ago. Let's see if she kept blowing up my phoooooooooooooo-"

"What happened?", Yang asked, not caring that she looked like she was talking to herself.

"Two hundred fifty four messages!", Nogla said surprised.

"Holy shit!"

"I know right? What could be so important?"

"No holy shit Nogla get out here!", Yang shouted concerned. Nogla struggled to lift himself out of the tiny pocket and flopped out onto the ground before returning to normal size.

"Ah-AH! Where's the fire?!", Nogla said getting up woozy. He turned in the direction Yang was facing.

"Oh shit…", Nogla said seriously. He took off his mask and handed it to Yang. "Hold this", he gave Yang the now normal size mask and ran over to what Yang had been looking at. Delirious crashed slumped onto Yang's bike Bumblebee but he was looking in really bad shape. He didn't have his mask or his sweatshirt and his black T-shirt looked burned and torn in some place. His boots were covered in black chars and his skin was covered in black soot as if he fell into a pile of coal. They almost didn't recognise him without the mask or his clown makeup. But the griffin was also there.

The griffin was drawing attention as people gathered to look at it. It stood over Delirious and constantly screeched at anyone that tried to approach. They likely thought the creature did this to him. Nogla ran up to the bird guarding Delirious. It quickly glanced at him and screeched at him just the same.

*SCREEEE*

"Hey hey, easy it's me remember? The pancakes?", Nogla slowed down holding up his hands so the bird could see he meant no harm. The bird stopped and cocked its head at him.

"Pancakes", he said plainly. The griffin perked up at the word. It then lowered its head and nudged into Nogla. Nogla rubbed his hand along the bird's head. Then it pulled back and gave a nudge to the unconscious Delirious next to him.

He knelt down next to him slumped up against Yang's bike and Yang decided to come over as well. Setting the mask down beside her the griffon also let her pass.

"John. John! Come on, wake up John", Yang started shaking him.

"He's not coming to", Nogla said.

"OH! Ruby showed me a trick. Hold on", Yang said shifting Ember Celica into gauntlet mode.

"I don't think that's a good id-", Nogla was cut off.

*BANG*

Yang fired off her gauntlets right next to Jonathan's ear.

"AHHHHH MY FUCKIN' EARDRU-Plugh pl- PLeAugH", Delirious muffled out as the griffon licked his face.

"Griffious get off me!", he said.

"Welcome back dude", Nogla said a little relieved. "Almost didn't recognise ya."

"Nogla? The fuck? OH SHIT!"

"Wha-wha-WHAT?!", Nogla said standing up surprised.

"OH SHIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!"

"Where are who?", Yang said being the only one calm at the moment.

"Evan and Wildcat and Terroriser! Where are they?!", Delirious said trying to get up.

"I don't know dude why don't you ask the griffon. He brought you here", Yang suggested.

"Griffious! Can you take me back?", Delirious said failing to stand up. Nogla helped him up and returned their attention to the griffon.

The griffon shifted uncomfortably and stuck out it's left wing and paw. It's wing had a scrape along the shoulder and it's paw was rather hurt badly. It looked like it was struck and burned with a bolt from the storm.

"You got me here even though you were hurt. Good boy, but don't be reckless! Do you at least know where they are buddy?", Delirious asked. The griffon was staring at something on the ground though. It kept it's head low as if.

"What is he looking at?", Delirious asked to look at it before following the gaze to Nogla's head.

"He's looking at this", Nogla said with his mask on again.

"AHHHHHHHH!", Delirious screamed pointing his finger at Nogla's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Yang screamed pointing at the hand in Delirious' hand pointing at Nogla. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SKINNED HAND?!"

Delirious stared at it for a moment before tossing it up in the air. "AHH!", he shouted in surprise.

*SCREEE*

The griffon hopped up on two legs and ate the hand skin.

"EWW! I don't know what's more gross, watching Nogla eat 3 digits worth of pancakes or watching the griffon eat a hand! I think I'm gonna be sick…", Yang said bending over.

Hearing the word Pancakes and Nogla the griffon started pecking at Nogla's mask.

"Hey stop it! I just got this!", Nogla said trying to pry the mask out of the bird's mouth. Eventually the bird took the entire mask and tried to swallow it. Being incredibly big it was having a hard time. Nogla rushed back toward's it's mouth trying to pry it's mouth open in one hand while grasping the mask in the other.

"GIVE IT BACK!", He grappled with the bird.

"Delirious! Come help me!", Nogla said.

"Okay. He already ate a hand. Might as well put another one in it's mouth", Delirious replied sarcastically. Getting up to help Nola he held the Bird's beak open, although fearfully.

"Alright I got it open", he said to Nogla.

"Can you go any further?", Nogla said yanking on the mask.

"No, I think beaks only go so far!"

"Okay, well I'm gonna shrink it!", Nogla said grasping onto the helmet with one hand, not looking where his other hand was.

"Nogla let go of the bird!", Yang said knowing what was about to happen.

"I got it!", Nogla said pulling his spit covered mask out of the bird's mouth. The bird fell over from letting go with such force in a tug of war. He fell on top of Nogla while his arm remained stuck out holding his mask underneath the bird.

"Nogla no! Bad Griffious! Get off him!", Delirious shouted trying to roll the bird over on it's side. The bird rolled over and squirmed like a cat stretching on it's back.

"You guys are adorable", they heard Yang said. Everyone looked up at Yang… several times bigger than them.

"AwwwwwwWAIT!", Nogla said out of surprise and disappointment. "I shrunk you Delirious!"

"I know! And Griffious!", he said pointing at the tiny bird. It was about the size of a small house cat now. Nogla and Delirious were even smaller.

"Awwwww It's adorable now! There's no way Ruby won't force you guys to keep it like that", Yang said bending over scratching the cta part of the griffon's body.

"Yang from down here we can see-", Delirious was cut off from Nogla's hand.

"THE SUN! IT'S VERY BRIGHT TODAY!", Delirious rolled his eyes moving Nogla's hand off his mouth.

"That's a very perky E sized sun Nogla and that's great but change us back so we can go goddammit! The other's could be trapped in a tornado!"

Nogla just kept looking at the 'sun'. Delirious grabbed Nogla's mask and kept smacking him over the head. Nogla didn't even flinch.

"Pancakes", Delirious said. As if on cue the griffon jumped onto tiny Nogla and tried to either eat his face of lick it.

"Ahhhh alright alright jeez I'll change us back!", Nogla said managing to push it off him. "But that wasn't supposed to happen! I don't know how I was able to shrink people! I mean certain animals but- I- I don't know!"

"Well at least give it a try! THe other's need us right now!", Delirious said clearly worried.

"Alright alright fine. Come here griffon", Nogla said motioning the bird to come over. Nogla was about to grab him when Yang picked him up.

"Let's just keep you guys this size. He'll be easier to take care of when he's this small. Besides, now you guys can keep it. He'll be easier to feed and clean and we won't have to worry about him pooping on Ozpin's windows again! Well, maybe the last one but it'll be tiny", Yang said picking up the animal in her arms.

"We are not-"

"NOGLA! BIG! NOW!"

"Alright alright!", Nogla grabbed his friend by the forearm and grew them back to normal size.

"I'll bring this little guy back to the school. You guys find your team", Yang said. Sitting down on the bike she put the griffon between her legs and put her helmet on.

"Actually, I have another idea", Delirious said. Yang looked at him curiously.

"What?"

 _WITHRUBYANDTEAM_

"That's a big hole", Ruby said rather confused.

"It's not a hole. It's a concave… something", Blake said trying to figure out the scene herself. Weiss didn't bother over a proper term. She with several others was just looking at the scene of destruction. In front of them was a circular indent in the ground. It was as if a giant sphere smashed into the ground and left a perfect circular indent where the building once was. But it wasn't just an indent. It looked perfectly smooth. As if it was machined or drilled or whatever could leave a perfect spherical indent span of hundreds of feet.

"It's a spot", Weiss said. Both her teammates looked at her with curiosity.

"Weiss that's the dumbest name for a hole I've ever heard", Ruby said. Weiss facepalmed. She didn't even know why she was trying.

"Whatever. The building is gone, and so is Evan, Tyler and Brian. Come to think about it parts of the building's nearby are missing too. They fit the sphere pattern too", Blake mentioned.

"Shouldn't there be like, police here?", Ruby asked.

"Shouldn't there have been a fire department? They're _really_ late. Not only is the fire gone, but so is _everything_.", Weiss added.

"Oh. Yeah… I think it's time to reevaluate where our taxes are going", Ruby said.

" _What_ taxes?", Weiss asked nonsensical.

"OH MY GOD NOOO!", They heard a familiar voice behind them. They all turned around to see Yang and Delirious heading toward them on Bumblebee.

"John! Yang!", Ruby shouted running to meet them. Yang came to a stop and killed the engine. She took off her helmet and viewed the scene.

"What happened?", she asked seriously. Yang took in the scene.

"Yang where have you been? We tried calling you! And why aren't you with David?", Ruby asked concerned.

"First of all-", Yang was stopped.

"Let me handle this Delirious said from behind her. Stepping off the bike Ruby could see tiny Griffious sat upon Delirious' shoulder.

"Well, okay. That thing is adorable now. Just had to say it", Ruby said.

"Yeah I-"

"Mine", the griffon appeared on her head faster than Delirious could even see. Damn she could move fast. Even the griffon seemed confused.

"Okay. Well first of all, they just found me. So if it wasn't for them, I'd probably be unconscious somewhere and Griffious would still be hurt", Delirious pointed to the bird. The bird promptly jumped into Blake's arms upon seeing her. Surprised but not wanting to drop it she held it in her arms like a cat.

"You named it?", Blake asked.

"They?", Weiss asked.

"You can tell it's a boy?", Ruby asked.

"Yes, I named him Griffious. By they I mean Yang and Nogla. As for the last part I think that griffons identify as attack helicopters. But now it's just an attack kitten", Delirious looked at the tiny animal rolling around in Blake's arms.

"Is he hurt?", Weiss asked.

"No, I think Griffious' aura should take care of it" Delirious said.

"Not him you tard! I mean Nogla! Where is he?", Weiss asked again.

"He's in my pocket!", Yang added still sitting on Bumblebee.

Her team turned to stare at her until Nogla's mask popped out of her tiny belt pocket.

"I'm a pocket Nogla!", He said excitedly.

Her team was silent. "Is that a Nogla in your pocket or are you really just happy to see us?", Weiss asked.

"Both"

"Both", Yang and Nogla said at the same time.

"But that was a terrible pun", Yang added as Nogla flopped out of her belt pocket. Flopping onto the ground he returned to normal size. And returned to normal size.

"Why is his face-", Ruby was about to ask.

"It's a mask!", Delirious half shouted. "Does anyone know where the four of them went?"

"Four?", Blake asked.

"Evan's friend showed up and created a tornado. I got thrown out trying to save Terroriser and a kid in the building, and I guess Terroriser made another Terroriser spot. Aww man that mean's my Delirious spot- nevermind! Terroriser said if we ever wanna find him after he teleports we need to find the terroriser spot", Delirious explained. "Oh and Griffious ate his fake hand."

"Ew", Blake said dropping him. He landed on his feet like a cat and quickly scuttled over to Delirious again sitting next to his boot. Which was also somewhat in bad shape.

"But Yang, we called you, where have you been?", Blake asked her partner.

"Huh?", Yang checked all her pockets and found it in the one Nogla was in. "Oh crap! I thought that was just Nogla rustling around in my pocket!", she said checking her missed calls.

"Why was he in your-"

"Guys!", Delirious cut Ruby off. "Do we have any clues? Like any at all?". He asked looking to his friends. Nobody said anything.

"Okay. Uuuuhm. Oh wait! The Terroriser spot! If we can call Vanoss or Wildcat or his friend they can tell us where it is! Or at least-"

"On it", Weiss cut Delirious off. She pulled out her phone and saw Tyler's scroll was the only one online. She dialed the number but a loud screech sounded from her scroll.

"What the hell is that?", Weiss asked taking the phone away from her ear. It was loud enough for everyone to here. It sounded like an old fax machine being slowed down.

"Make it stop!", Ruby blocked her ears. Suddenly the screeching stopped and was replaced with a small dull static clicking noise.

"Ugh. Thanks Weiss", Ruby said removing her hands from the sides of her head.

"It wasn't me", Weiss told her team. Everyone looked to Weiss as she stared at her scroll in surprise. The clicking got louder as flares of static patched in and out. It didn't sound like a signal patching. It like a static shock repeated cracking across Weiss' scroll.

"OW!", Weiss dropped her scroll as an arc physically struck out from her scroll and hurt her hand. "What the… hell?", Weiss said looking at her hand. It left a scar in the form of burn mark, but in such an unusual pattern. It looked like a data storage structure of a code.

"Weiss why are there digital lines on your hand?", Blake asked. Weiss couldn't answer. Everyone's attention turned to Weiss' scroll.

 _*SNAP!*_

The scroll cracked in the same pattern that was on Weiss' hand. Then the holographic screen went black before a red cursor appeared followed by occasional flashes of red static. The snapping sound continued at the same volume as her team and friends looked closely. They seemed to draw some attention from the bystanders watching the device arc out at it's owner.

"What is it doing?!", Yang asked as the phone kept arcing out. Suddenly, it stopped. It remained still and no arcs lashed out in random directions. The red cursor flashed on her screen as if waiting to type something. Suddenly the scroll gaze a buzz as if someone was calling it. The scroll lit up with hundreds of numbers per second. 0's and 1's flew by on the screen in random order in a malicious red color.

"Someone's hacking it!", Weiss grabbed the continuously buzzing scroll and tried to interface with it.

"Weiss wait!" Ruby said worried. The second Weiss touched the holographic screen picking it up the buzzing escalated into a sharp ring as the phone glowed a bright hot red. The 1's and 0's turned into lines of digital data filled the screen in random directions.

Weiss dropped the scroll as it burned her hand. "AH!", she screamed clutching her hand in pain. The device was now glowing such a bright red everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Suddenly an unclear voice entered through the phone.

"HELL***O? CAN YOU H*E*E*E*RE ME?", an unfamiliar voice came from the light.

"Who are you?! Where is Wildcat?", Weiss shouted at her not rebellious technology.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS MARCEL! WE NEED HELP! BUT PLE****EEE*E*E*A*A*SE! DO NOT PICK UP THE-"

"Hello?!", Ruby attempted to reach for the device.

"NO! DON"T TOUCH THE PHONE!", the voice screamed. Ruby was stunned and thrown back from a red arc of lightning striking the center of the scroll. Everyone shielded their eyes and face from but was struck anyway. The chain bolted to everyone with a scroll and then the flash was gone. Tiny red arcs trickled along their body, then suddenly all their scrolls struck out as well.

"AH!", everyone yelled in pain and threw their scroll out before it kept hurting them. The same thing happened to their scrolls as they filled with numbers.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!", Marcell yelled. Everyone turned to where Weiss' scroll was previously to see a group of people come out of another red lightning strike. Three of them were Evan, Tyler and Brian.

Everyone turned back no longer hiding their eyes from light.

"Guys!", Delirious ran forward to greet his teammates.

"Stop!", Brian yelled from behind everyone.

"Everyone! Through your scrolls into the spot, RIGHT NOW!", he shouted.

"Why?", Nogla asked.

"Just do it! Before i-"

"It's too late!", A tiny monkey child yelled. Pointing to the sky they could see the red arcs shoot across the sky. They connected to the clouds and struck down everywhere across the sky.

"Oh shit. Oh god no! God fucking dammit!", Terroriser watched as it neared beacon. The main communication tower was struck and the sky turned a hazy gray. A crazy girlish laughter filled the sky.

"Alright, everyone weapons out!", someone shouted amongst the new people. This one had an 'M' on his shirt. Lightning continued to strike around the city at an incredible rate. Then it struck right back up where it had previously.

"What's happening?!", Ruby shouted. There was way too much going on.

"Dammit there's more of them?!", Weiss shouted looking at the odd new people.

"More of what?", The one who's voice they recognised. Weiss assumed that one was Marcel.

"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH LIGHTNING?!", Delirious shouted.

"Zombies!", Evan yelled.

Evan fired a bolt far off into the distance to see it stick a limp corpse far off in the distance with his bolt. It was too far away for anyone else to see clearly. It struck someone far across the giant spot in the ground way down the street.

"Evan are you insane?! You can't just-"

"Look!", Evan yelled at Weiss to cut her off. Weiss turned to look at what Evan was pointing at but stopped when she noticed her scroll. Lying on the ground amidst everyone was her scroll. And flashing slowly across the glitched holographic screen was - 115 in bright red numbers.

" _EuAAghHGhAGh"_

OKAY. Now, I know this was a long time away from its originally planned date. And I'm sorry about that. BUT!... It's here : ) I said I'd get it to you and, Tah Dah! It's here. Anyway, look! New characters! And yes I know some of the readers didn't want more then four main characters, and that's understandable. But the characters are all going to be TEMPORARY! Unless heavily suggested by the readers otherwise. Each character will have their own short arc in the story. The only reason I posted this story chapter first is because it took off faster. The other is almost done and should be finished in a couple days. And don't worry, I know zombies in stories get dull and boring after a while. But I plan to make it… pretty much just like you'd imagine them doing zombies. AND! Don't worry there will be more plot than just zombies. So, How do you like VIDH getting a little more dramatic? Like way too fast? Just like RWBY… not just a fun show anymore. So much drama. Sigh… Also, the intro's to the show are progressively getting worse. Now it's a too loud baseline with people half-singing when int the first few seasons the intro's were, well, not that. It's not bad, it's just bland. Just like drama. Yay. Anyway, the zombies are also temporary so don't worry about them taking over the story. I have a direction for this.

And to the guy who made the H2O Griffious joke. I liked it. So I put it in. Griffon is now Griffious. I'm trying to make him not take too much screen time either. Now, important note: I'm still looking for help :/

I am continuing with the story, but I really do need kind of a second voice on these things. I have a direction to move, I just need a way to implement the ideas into them. I'm not good with being creative it seems. Writer's block! UGH! Anyway, see ya.

Also I ran some grammar and spelling software across this and I second checked it myself. Hopefully it proved useful. If anything I may have to fix a few errors across 11k words. But hey, whatever.

-Dust


	9. Chibi Chapter 2

**VIDH Chibi :D**

 **#2**

 **So currently I'm getting a little sidetracked with things. When I started my writing I said I didn't wanna be one of those people who only update every month, but it looks like that happened anyway :/ . Sooo I'm kinda slowly making progress. It's progress, but slow. I really need some help. Ugh. Like any. My other story I am incredibly lost with, and this one I keep running out of ideas that tie into what i call "PLOT". So for now, I thought I'd at least give you this to keep you interested :) Also, you guys are terrible at guessing the references! I'll have to make even more obvious ones. Welp, let's get this started.**

* _Static*_

 **Four edgy teenage girls based on colors and fairy tales!**

 **BWOOOOONG**

 **Four Idiot's wearing masks for no reason!**

 **BWOOOOOOOOONNNGGGG**

 **A Really lack luster anime plot that was dropped by a large chunk of the fan base after the third season!**

…

 **BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGG!**

 **Loud horns!**

 **BWONG!**

 **A bunch of mech shifting weapons that wouldn't work in real life!  
BWONG!**

 **ANIME TITTIES!**

" **No Nogla, we can't add that one"**

" **What why not?"**

" **Because Monty has anti nude protection with all the characters."**

" **What? Since when?"**

" **Since Yang's first trailer "Yellow"."**

" **Evan you and I both know I didn't watch that"**

 **PARATITTIES PICTURES PRESENTS!**

" **You should go watch the trailers. It clears up some of the plot that they don't put in the show for some reason. Remember that guy Adam that nobody really cared about until after the train episode?"**

 **VIDH CHIBI**

" **Oh yeah! That bad guy with no backstory after five seasons! Come to think of it, none of them really have a backstory yet do they?"**

" **Well I mean Emerald and Mercury had some really quick intor's but, no still no backstory. Especially with Neo or Roman… or Cinder… Or-"**

" **Yeah yeah Evan I get it, let's just start the episode."**

…

 **BWWWWOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

 _*Static*_

Team Rwby was sitting in their room. Yang was playing video games with her sister Ruby, and not letting her win, while Blake and Weiss were reading books. Although one was smut and the other was a textbook.

 ***SLAM***

Vanoss kicked in the door and the rest of his team followed through holding a bunch of stuff.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here an-", Weiss was cut off.

"Hold this!", Delirious placed a big speaker on top of her textbook.

"I'm not finished!"

"Well I am!"

On the other end of the room Wildcat placed a speaker on top of Blakes bed while Ruby and Yang just kept their focus on their games. Until Vanoss dropped a bunch of plastic guitars in front of them and unplugged their system.

"Hey! We were playing that!", Ruby said to Evan running around.

"Just a second!", he replied running back and forth across the room connecting a bunch of wires to the tv and their speakers.

"What's going on?", Blake asked from atop her bed looking at the intruding team in their room.

"We're playing guitar hero!", Nogla said plugging in the speaker next to her. Vanoss came back into the room with a bunch of other stuff. There appeared to be plastic drums and microphones and other stuff for the game.

"Well why are you in our room? And why did you-", Weiss was cut off again.

"Hold this", Delirious placed a box looking console in her hands.

"What? Why-"

"Thanks", Delirious took it back after placing another speaker on the bed below hers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!", Yang asked looking at the team running around their room. Vanoss and Delirious set down the console in front of their television and plugged a bunch of stuff in. The screen flickered to life and Vanoss plopped down the other parts to the game and handed Yang the plastic set of drums.

"Ooh!", Yang said excitedly. "Wait, if it's a guitar game why do you have so many different instruments?"

"I think they have parts from a different game", Blake said to her partner from her bed.

"That's why we brought Terroriser!", Wildcat said pointing to Brian in the corner.

"Hey.", He said rather casually.

"HOW did we not notice him until now?", Ruby asked. Then Vanoss handed her a guitar.

"Alright! Everyone's got an instrument! Team RWBY vs. Team VIDH", Brian explained.

"Wait, I still don't understand. I thought this was a guitar ga-", Blake was cut off when brian plugged a wire into his ear, and the other end into the console. The rest of the instruments appeared on screen.

"Right…", Blake corrected herself.

"Ha-HAAAa- Oh!", Roman tried to kick in the door to find it was already opened. Neo popped her head in behind the door frame. "I thought today was-"

"Yeah today was your skit. I guess they just wanted to play some video games?", Ruby explained.

"Oh. Well then. This is awkward. Uh- wait a minute. Is that Guitar Hero?!", Roman stared in awe at the screen.

"Yes!", Wildcat confirmed sitting next to Yang with the other drumset.

"I…", Roman took off his hat, "LOVE. Guitar Hero!"

"Well it's also Rock Band, Drum and Dj Hero, but yeah Guitar Hero", Brian explained.

Roman's eyes slowly widened. His pupils shrunk and he covered his hat over his heart. "MY GOD…"

Neo held up a sign, -We wanna play.-

"Fine, we can rotate. Neo you're with RWBY, Roman your with VIDH", Brian said. "We have two extra controllers, so everyone choose what you wanna swap out with if you do", he said plugging in the extra two guitars.

"Are we really doing this?", Weiss looked over to Blake.

"I guess so", Blake shrugged.

 ***CRASH***

Everyone turned to see Neo standing there looking pissed. There was a small odd shaped hole in the wall. Inside it was a small handle embedded in the hole.

"Okay, WHO was the SMARTASS who gave Neo a goddamn microphone?!", Brian asked. Everyone turned to look at Nogla.

"Well let's not point any fingers here!", Nogla looked around at the accusing face.

"Actually we weren't supposed to have microphones. Sorry about that", Delirious handed Neo the DJ hero controller. She plopped down in front of the TV next to Yang.

"This is a terrible idea…" Weiss said.

"You're just saying that because we don't have enough controllers for you to play the first round", Wildcat said on the bed below her with the Drum controller.

"No I mean why do we have amplifying speakers? Isn't that gonna be too loud?"

"Nonsense!", Delirious got up and turned the volume all the way up on the speakers.

"NO DELIRIOUS THE MICROPHONE IS STILL PLU-", Terroriser tried to stop him. But he was too late.

Neo held up a sign. -Cover your ears-

 _ **FROM OUTSIDE**_

"Do you think showing up to the girls school unannounced is a good idea?" Taiyang asked. "What if they're not here? They could be on a mission or something."

"Well if they are, then we'll do something else" Qrow went to take a sip of his flask of his flask only to find it empty. "I gotta find get more to drink anyway", he mumbled.

"How about karaoke?", Tai said still walking toward the school.

"First we go bowling, now you wanna do karaoke? God you make me feel old", Qrow said slugging along slouching over.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Maybe we'll get you a girlfriend while we're there!"

 ***scrrrREEEECH***

" **NO DELIRIOUS THE MICROPHONE IS STILL PLU-"**

 ***KABOOOM***

They looked up at team RWBY's room window to see all the glass, and the glass of the surrounding windows break before the boom stopped. The kids fell out the window soon after.

"Tell you what", Qrow said getting Taiyang's attention once more. "You buy me enough to drink I'll go wherever. I don't think I can handle whatever _that_ was", he rubbed his forehead.

"Works for me!", Tai said triumphantly. The two walked off while Zwei was carried off by the Griffon in the background.

 _*Static*_

"Okey, so if they're all based off fairy tales then who is everyone else in the show based on?", Nogla asked. Their team was currently sitting in the courtyard on a bench observing the school's various characters. Thankfully they were no longer random black shadows.

"Wait, they're all fairy tales? I thought they were colors!", Delirious said feeling stupid.

"Well that too, but See You've got Red riding hood, that bitch from Frozen, beauty and the beast and goldie locks. They're all some kinda fairytale", Wildcat explained pointing to team RWBY in order.

"Well I would think Weiss is Snow White, but what about everyone else?", Nogla asked. "Like team JNPR?"

"They have Joan of Arc, Thor, Mulan and, some kind of generic spartan", Wildcat explained.

"Damn Nogla, you just got hit with some knowledge!", Evan piled on.

"KWAWLEDGE!", Wildcat smacked an object over his head.

"Ah you fuck! I still have a bruise there from your dud rocket!", Nogla winced holding his head. "What did you smack me with anyway?", Nogla picked up a plastic box off the ground. It was a video game case.

"It's some game I never played. I don't like Final Fantasy you can have it", Wildcat mumbled letting him pick it up.

"So what about Qrow?", Evan asked from the other end.

"He's cloud from Final Fantasy", Wildcat explained.

"What? I thought you just said you literally don't like that game. Also how? Qrow looks nothing like Cloud!", Evan pried.

"Well it doesn't take a fuckin' genuis to see it's true! Look at the Qrow's sword! It's literally a giant mechanical sword just like Cloud's!", Wildcat explained.

"No way, Qrow doesn't land on his sword the way Cloud doe-", Nogla was cut off.

"Volume 4, Chapter 7 at 14 minutes. He lands on his sword Just like Cloud does when fighting Tyrian.", Wildcat pulled out his scroll and played the video.

"Oh shit! More KNOWLEDGE!", Evan said shoving it in Nogla's face.

"Yeah but-", Nogla was cut off again.

"Oh I know what you're gonna say, It's not like his rival has a giant fucking Katana with really long hair- OH WAIT A **MINUTE**! Yes he does! That's his sister Raven! Watch the fuccin' show some time!", Wildcat smacked him with a book.

"I'm learning so much!", Nogla said from under the book!"

 _*Static*_

"Yang your hair is on fire!", Delirious shouted from behind her. They were at the school gym and Yang was vigorously punching a punching bag with her team behind it.

"I know! It just kinda does that!", she said with her eyes red.

"Why? I thought your semblance was like taking damage and getting stronger?", Delirious questioned. Yang stopped and turned to look at him neutrally. Her hair was no longer on fire and her eyes returned to lilac. Her team collapsed on the other side of the bag.

"It's not a semblance. It just happens", She explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well what happens if you try to put it out?", he asked. Yang's eyes went wide at the memory.

*flashback*

 **BEEPBEEPBEEPBBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

"AHHHH FIRE!", Ruby yelled breaking into her room firehosing everything in her team's room. After the walls were completely covered in fire retardant, Yang came out of the bathroom.

"Yang! What happened?! Did you see what was burning?! There's smoke everywhere!", Ruby practically shouted.

"I uh- slipped in the shower and got mad…"

*snap back to reality*

"Uhhhhhhhhh", Yang deadpanned while Delirious stared at her. "Nooooothing? Why do you ask?"

Delirious' eyes widened.

*flashback*

"AHHHH A TORNADO!", Vanoss yelled looking at the storm coming back for their already destroyed house.

"QUICK, GET ONTO THE ELEVATOR!", Delirious yelled.

"WHY IS IT ON FIRE?!"

*back to reality*

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

 _*Static*_

"Welcome to the team RWBY vs. VIDH Gmod olympics!", Brian yelled.

"Where'd we get the stadium from?", Yang yelled up to Brian on top of a bowl.

"Nevermind that! I now, officially declare the olympics _OPEN_!", Brian yelled setting off the fireworks in his Arnold voice.

"OOH! FIREWORKS!", Ruby yelled. They stood and watched for a minute until a burnt up Terroriser started the event.

"OKAY! The first event is the freerun! Please choose your competitors!", Brain announced from somewhere unseen.

"Aww crap! You know they're gonna choose Ruby! We're gonna suck at this one!", Delirious grabbed his hair.

"Don't worry guys! I got this in the bag!", Nogla said. "I've got a trick up my sleeve." Nogla confidently strode over to the start of the running line next to Ruby. They took their running positions until Brian shouted.

"GO!", Ruby took off down the track like a blur. While Nogla just stood there with something in his hand.

"Fire in the hole!", he clicked a button and the ground blew open a crater in front of Ruby and she fell right in.

"Hey! You cheated!", Yang yelled from the sidelines.

"Sorry Yang! But this isn't your regular competition!", Nogla yelled back. Nogla then shrunk down and placed himself inside his mortar and launched himself across the finish line.

"Alright, do to unusual circumstances this event will result in a draw", Brian said over the intercom.

"What?! Come on man!", Tiny Nogla yelled from the finish line.

"Well, to be fair, you blew up the track!", Brian yelled back.

"Can someone get me out of this hole?!", Ruby shouted.

 **NEXT EVENT**

Score: 0 - 0

"The next event is the soccer free throw!", Brian said over the intercom once more.

"YES! I can do this one!", Yang said excitedly.

"With goalies!", Brian added.

"Awwww. Wait, I can be a good goalie too! Who am I facing?", Yang asked. Delirious walked up next to her.

"Sup."

"You? I thought I'd be facing Nogla. He could just change size to defend the goal!"

"No, somebody different has to play each event from the one prior so everyone gets a turn", Brian explained. "Delirious and Yang, please move to the kicking line and goal respectively. Delirious is on goalie first", Brian said.

"Be careful Yang! He has a goalie mask!", Ruby shouted off the field.

"Ruby it's for hockey", Weiss explained.

"Yeah, duh, but same goal", Ruby retorted to her partner.

Delirious stood in front of the soccer net while Yang stood at her ready position with the ball.

"You ready?", Yang asked.

"Hold on!", Delirious said. Then he split into copies and formed a barricade in front of the net. "Okay now I'm ready! HahehehahAHHAGH!",he laughed evilly.

"What? Come on Brian that can't be fair!", Yang shouted to nowhere in particular. Nobody knew where Brian's voice was coming from.

"Yang as much as I appreciate traditional sports, I did allow Ruby to use her semblance in the freerun", Brian countered. Yang sighed under her breath.

"Fine…", Her eyes turned red. Delirious still laughing at the net didn't see what hit him. He only heard the sound of a ball hitting his face with the force of a super sayin (because I know he's a dragonball fan). The classic looney tunes imprint of Delirious' body ripped through the net and into the wall behind it. Everyone just stood still and waited for a moment.

"Yang, let me remind you that this is soccer. Not bowling. I'm gonna have to give this one another draw", Brian said over the intercom.

"What? But it went into the goal!", Blake shouted from the off field.

"It went THROUGH the goal! And into a WALL! Next event!", Brian declared.

 **NEXT EVENT**

Score: still, 0 - 0

"Okay! So we have two injuries so far, let's not try to repeat history. The next event is bobsled racing!", Brian announced. They were all now atop a hill of ice and snow with a trail for their sleds to go down. "This is a two person event! So the competitors will be Weiss and Blake versus Vanoss and Wildcat. Good luck guys! Oh yeah and you have to pick your sled! You have ten minutes to find your appropriate vehicle!"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Why the fuck-", Brian was about to ask.

"We made a boat!", Blake shouted on the deck of the boat.

"I know! I can see it! WHY?!", Brian retorted.

"It's okay! I had the same question! So we put skis on the bottom!", Weiss answered.

"Aaaaaaand team VIDH has made… Nothing they're on the Griffin", Brian said disappointed. "Well that explains where they got the materials to make an entire ski boat from. You guys didn't use any!"

"Yes we did!", Wildcat shouted. "See look! We made a couple seats out of this plank and some belts, and then we have a steering device right here!", Wildcat held up a plunger with some string. Dangling from the stringed plunged plunger was a frozen pancake. Wildcat stuck the plunger onto the Griffon's beak and watched in amusement as it tried to catch the frozen breakfast item.

"What are those on its feet?", Brian asked.

"We also knitted him some mittens for his feet!", Vanoss shouted. Everyone turned to look at the bright red mittens while the griffon simply tried nipping at the pancake.

"There's no way that's gonna work", Brian commented. "How are you going to make it turn?"

"Uh, DUHHH! We lean! What do you think we are? Ammateur bodsledders?", Wildcat responded confidentiality.

"You know what? Go for it! Everyone line up!", Brian shouted. The two teams moved to the starting line. "I don't know how you two managed to make a boat in ten minutes, or what the hell these two idiots were thinking riding a wild animal into an olympic sport, but good luck to you both! This is shaping up to be an interesting match", Brian added. "Alright, ready?"

Wildcat and Vanoss are wearing identical helmets on top of the griffon, while Weiss and Blake were wearing black and white motorcycle helmets with visors.

"Hold on!"

"Just one sec!"

Both teams were putting on some more protection.

"Where the fuck did you guys get ballistic vests from?! I'm not letting you go-"

"HE SAID GOOOOOOOO!", Vanoss yelled as the Griffon kicked up on its hind legs in a screech and dashed forward chasing the pancake.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!", Blake and Weiss screamed as Weiss shot them forward with a gravity glyph.

"You fuckers i didn't say-", Brian was cut off.

"They're gaining on us!", Vanoss shouted from behind Wildcat. "We need more fuel!"

"I gotcha!", Wildcat said tying a second pancake to the end of the plunger.

Blake and Weiss were gaining speed rather quickly due to Weiss' semblance.

"Blake! Shoot at it with your gun!", Weiss shouted.

"What? Why?! I don't wanna hurt the thing!", Blake said under her helmet. Both their hair was flowing from under their helmet in the wind.

"The thing is immune to explosives, Some bullets aren't gonna hurt it!"

"Then why would I shoot at it?" Blake questioned.

"...Good point! I'm gonna try something risky!", Weiss said.

"Please don't!"

"Too late!", Weiss struck her sword into the snow below the side of the boat and cast an ice glyph in the direction of the griffon's path.

Vanoss and Wildcat saw this just before it struck.

"AH! Take evasive action!" Wildcat said.

"I got it. AHHHHHH!", Vanoss shouted. The griffon screeched and flew up into the air and completely avoided the chunk of ice in its path.

"What the fuck was that?", Wildcat asked confused.

"A bird call!"

"Well tell it to go back down! We're gonna lose the track if we keep going up!"

"Don't worry I got it!", Vanoss said loading a special bolt into his crossbow.

Weiss and Blake stared in confusion. "Where are they going? They're not following the track", Weiss said as the boat banked on a curve going right. They were getting further away from the other two.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about losing", Blake said relaxed.

 _ ***THUNK***_

A grappling bolt with a wire struck into the deck of the boat.

"What the fuck is going on? This is supposed to be a sled race not a James Bond car chase!", Brian shouted from the intercom.

"We've been anchored! They're gonna pull us off course!", Blake shouted. "And I can't cut the wire!"

"It's okay. My glyphs can keep us on course. Just try not to let them boar-"

"They're boarding us", Blake cut her off.

"Oh come on!", Weis pouted.

(Cue Pirates of the caribbean music)

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Vanoss was ziplining down the wire toward their boat with the end of his crowbar. Wildcat remained on the Griffin and fired rockets toward the boats path. The explosions threw up smoke and powder snow and temporarily blinded them.

"I can't see where we're going! I'm trying not to get hit! Can you see Vanoss at all?", Weiss asked Blake amidst the constant booming in front of them.

"No!", Blake shouted back. It wasn't until the smoke and snow cleared she saw Vanoss coming down on her helmet with his crowbar. Her visor cracked and she stumbled. Not being able to see through the distorted cracks she took off her helmet and chucked it aside. Her hair picked up in the wind dramatically as she stared Vanoss down.

"Wait, what happened to _your_ helmet?", Blake asked.

"We put it on the Griffon", he said readying his crowbar. Blake drew her sword and they fought alongside the deck. Their weapons clashed and clanged as they struggled to gain any ground on the speedboat on skis.

Wildcat viewed from a distance while trying to be useful without blowing up his teammate. He looked to the griffon, now wearing a helmet for some reason.

"Hey birdy, I have an idea!"

Weiss was doing her best to keep the Griffon from pulling them off course but saw Blake couldn't unanchor them with Vanoss on board. So she just kept guiding them back with glyphs.

 _ ***SLAP***_

"What the?", Weiss looked at the pancake that landed right in front of her. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Oh crap!"

 ***THUD** *

The Griffon landed on the front of the boat and screeched at her. She raised her weapon and aimed at it. "BRING IT ON!"

"SCREEEEEEEEE!"

"AHEM!"

Everyone stopped fighting to look at see Wildcat boarded the boat.

…

…

...

"Sudoku~"

 ***KABOOM***

The boat and everyone on it exploded into a blast of aura. But somehow a single piece of the deck still remained headed toward the finish line. Wildcat got onto one knee.

"Oh boy those still hurt the soul a lot", he mumbled. He then saw Blakes sword pointed right at his face.

"Get off my boat!", Blake yelled taking up the other half of what remained of the deck.

"Over my dead body!", Wildcat said swinging the axe down onto the piece of deck. It stopped and thunked into the thick wood.

"HA! You couldn't cut through the deck!", Blake smiled triumphantly.

"Oh I'm not planning to CUT through anything today!", Wildcat said gripping the trigger of his rocket launcher.

"You wouldn't! You- you're a mad man!", Blake said in shock.

"No… I AM WILDCAT!"

 ***BOOM***

Blake and Wildcat both blasted apart and the deck was no more. They landed just feet from each other in the snow covered in smoke.

"I guess nobody wins", Blake said face down in the snow.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Wildcat said back.

"What?!", Blake looked up to see the Griffon headed toward the finish line. On it was Vanoss and dangling from the wire bolt that he fired was…

Vanoss looked down at Wildcat and Blake as he passed them. "Ya got pranked bitch!", he shouted down at Blake.

"Look out behind you!", Wildcat shouted up to him.

"Hi Evan!"

"AHHHH!", Vanoss turned around to see Weiss smiling sweetly.

"How did you get up here?!", he yelled.

"Well you never untied the bolt from your Griffon, so I just grabbed onto it and climbed on up here", she said pulling out her weapon. "Aaaand don't take this personally buuuuuuut", she sent an electric arc down her weapon using all her electric dust. "I'm not letting you win", she no more than poked the griffon with her rapier…

 _ **With the others**_

"Oh look! They're about to finish! Ruby said next to Delirious. They were the only two injured so they got to view the event from inside a nurses office. Then she saw Wildcat blow up the boat.

"Awwwwww…", Ruby said disappointed. "No, wait they're still!- Awwwww again?"

"Where's Vanoss? And Weiss?", Delirious said on the nurse bed adjacent from her.

"Oh look! There they are! But they're on my teams sled right? Does that mean my team wins?", Delirious asked glued to the screen.

"Wait why are they glowing?", Ruby asked.

 _ ***FLASH***_

Lightning struck the Griffon and both of them off it.

 _ ***KABOOOM***_

 _ ***rumble***_

They could hear the thunder from inside the building still at the olympic stadium.

 _ **Back at the event**_

Both Evan and Weiss slide into the snow smoldering and stopping just before the finish line. Suddenly the intercom came on once more.

"Okay... I don't know what the HELL that was, but you're all disqualified", Brian's voice said.

"What? But that's half of both teams!", Weiss said lifting her head from the snow.

"Yeah! And Delirious and Ruby are injured. Who's gonna compete in the next event if Nogla and Yang already went?", Wildcat yelled from a little further back.

"That's not my problem. You guys have destroyed literally every event so no more olympics in anime. In fact, no more sports at all. Let's just stick to fighting scenes and terrible drama. Now I'm goin' home, goin' to bed", Brian finished and shut off the intercom.

Vanoss looked up, and then thunked his mask back down in the snow. Weiss looked at him and did the same. The last thing on the screen is the griffon casually walking by on fire, before rolling around in the snow and putting it out. Brian walked up and gave placed a gold medal around its neck before walking off. The Griffon is the true winner today.

Score: 0 - 0

Griffin: 1

Terrorizer: Disappointment

 _ ***STATIC***_

 **Okay I hope you liked it xD I had fun imagining those scenes. I know there weren't many, but the first and the last one were pretty long to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed it. Not gonna lie it feels good to actually complete something for once, even if it is just a chibi filler chapter : / but it was still lots of fun! Writer's block is a pain in the ass, so I think I need to stop thinking so much about how to move forward with the plot and just not think at all. I love the random stuff that comes to me :D Not thinking never fails! Anyway, sorry about the delays in updates. I'm on vacation starting today so I'll be gone for a week but I WILL keep things up to date! I just need some encouragement I guess. So IF at all possible and you like this story, please let me know what you think :) Originally I wanted to write for me, but I like seeing I can make people happy. Or at least entertained. So- um. Yeah. I need sustenance. Rich BUTTERY** _ **SUSTENANCE**_! **Sustenance in the form of inspiration. So, the first thing that popped into my box of not thinking was a boss battle. They're all gamers, boss battles were a staple of video game history. Somehow not thinking helped bring that idea about. If you can think of any boss you'd like to see them face off against (perhaps from a game they've played if not that's fine too), go ahead and let me know :D Now I'm really tired and going to bed.**

 **-Dust**


	10. An apology

Hi everyone. This is dust. Unfortunately, I've been through the number of traffic events since last updating any if my stories. As of today, it's been months, and I've come so close to posting time and time again, but anxiety and depression have gotten in my way, and u end up scrapping the entire chapter and trying to start over. I'd say, maybe these could go up for adoption seeing as though there was just barely any development, but it's not gonna be the same. After having a close call with suicide, personally I need to focus on something to drive me to keep living. My stories are desperate in their own drive, and I'm afraid finding my reason to live has overtaken my reason to write. It's not entirely hopeless. I've met quite a few people in this community and was charged for the time I spent talking with you all! But for the time being, I can't focus, I can't think, I can't sleep. I can't do a lot of things. Not right now. I'm still here, I may even talk with some of you still, or who the hell knows, make a collaborative short story. You guys are full of ideas, I love hearing about them. But my stories personally I've lost touch with. I'm not sure what else to say... I'd like to say thank you though. There were a select few people who helped me stay whole on here. I wish it could've lasted longer. But, the past is behind us. For better or worse, don't let it take up your present. Every day is a gift. That's why it's called the present. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm not saying goodbye. Because goodbye means you're gone. I'll just be somewhere else right now. And thus, I kindly scatter.

-Dust


End file.
